Grimmjow's Return
by HollowPantera
Summary: After his battle with Ichigo, Grimmjow is healed by Nel and is convinced to go help him and Orihime. Will Grimmjow end up changing his ways?
1. Grimmjow's Revival

**Grimmjow's Return**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, but I do own this story**

Grimmjow slowly awoke feeling sore, but strangely could not feel his wounds from Ichigo or Nnoitra. Though he felt a strange wet substance all over him. When he opened his eyes he saw a small girl vomiting on him! He stood up suddenly and yelled "Who the hell are you and what are you doing?!!!" The small girl replied nervously "I am Nelliel Tu Oderschvank or Nel Tu for short. Grimmjow looked at her seeing that she wasn't a threat, but still rudely asked "What happened and where am I?"

Nel replied "Your still at the battle field where you and Ichigo fought. Grimmjow remembered his fight with Ichigo and how he beat him. He growled at the memory. Then he remembered being tossed aside Nnitora and his blood boiled. "What happened to that bastard Nnitora?!!"

"He was killed by a tall man with bells in his hair. He must have been Ichigo's ally." Grimmjow was thinking with his arms crossed over his chest think that Ichigo had some very strange allies. Grimmjow then asked Nel "Why would you heal me when I nearly killed you twice"?

"I healed you because after Nnitora was killed and Orihime tried to heal Ichigo's friend a man with long hair and white gloves came and disappeared with her, and Ichigo went after her.

"_Man with long hair and white gloves?"_Starrk. "So what if the woman got captured it doesn't matter to me"

"But Orihime healed your arm and Ichigo saved you so like it or not you owe them both." Even though Grimmjow didn't want to admit it she was right. Despite his rude and vulgar attitude he did have sense of honor. "Fine I'll go after them if it will just get you to shut up" Without thinking Nel jumped up and hugged Grimmjow. "Get off me!!!!"

"Sorry" Nel replied embarrassed.

"Whatever. I'd better get going." After he finished speaking Grimmjow disappeared with a sonido.

**I'm aware that this may not seem very good since I'm a beginner, but reviews are welcome**


	2. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

As Grimmjow was traveling through Hueco Mundo following Ichigo's reiatsu he noticed that Aaroniero's, Szayel's, and Zommari's reiatsu had disappeared. "Who cares if those three are gone they were weak anyway."

As he was running Grimmjow noticed that there was an opening in one of the red towers. Curious as to what it could be he stopped and decided to investigate. As he got closer Grimmjow noticed that the opening was fairly large like a doorway almost. Stepping inside he was surprised to see an entire living space complete with a bed, bookshelf, fireplace, mantle, and an armchair. The walls and design were also similar to Las Noches. "Ah I didn't know I was having company today." The voice was low and strong, but also raspy. Grimmjow was surprised by the voice and responded "Who's there?! Show yourself!!"

"You're shouldn't be so rude especially when you're in another person's home" Grimmjow turned around to see an arrancar, but one he had never seen before. The arrancar was a little taller than Grimmjow with shoulder length black hair and pale red eyes. His hollow fragments were a helmet with horns out the left and right side with a hood down his neck. The rest of him could not be seen due to his jacket being more of a cloak and covering his body. Grimmjow was a bit nervous about his presence, but tried not to show it. "Who are you exactly?"

"Me? I am known as Diablo Sangre." Even his name was enough to send chills up your spine. Grimmjow was a little shaken but continued. "You're an arrancar, but I've never seen you before what exactly are you doing here and what rank were or are you?"

"You sure have a lot of questions. I _was _the Primera Espada whose aspect of death was **fear.** I'm living here because I left or rather I was forced from the Espada by Aizen himself. Grimmjow was indeed surprised by Daiblo's explanation. For one that he was formally the Primera Espada and that he was forced to leave by Aizen of all people. "How were you the Primera Espada and forced to leave?!"

"I was forced to leave because I discovered the secret to unlocking power beyond that of normal resurrecion, and Aizen was afraid that I or any other I taught this power to could throw him out of power. Grimmjow was absolutely speechless. Was there a power beyond resurrecion? Diablo broke Grimmjow's trance by clearing his throat. "Enough questions from you. Now I can ask one. Who are you?"

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the Sexta Espada! Diablo was expressionless at Grimmjow's exclamation and only continued.

"Now Grimmjow what are you doing in my humble home?" Grimmjow answered him with "I was on my way to Las Noches to pay back a debt I owe."

"Debt"?

"Yes I owe a shinigami and his human friend for saving me. Twice."

Diablo was now interested. You're going to save a shinigami and his human friend because they saved your life? How interesting, I never thought I'd see an arrancar become friends with a shinigami and a human." Grimmjow quickly got defensive and retorted "I have no personal attachments to them! I just owe them!! Diablo smirked a little because he knew he struck a nerve. "I can see that you are on an important mission and I respect that, so I will help you."

"I don't need any help from you I can destroy anyone who gets in my way!!"

"I highly doubt that." Grimmjow growled slightly, but Diablo continued. "I doubt it because you are not strong enough to compete with the higher level Espada or Aizen." "Yet"

"What do you mean yet?"

"Grimmjow I mean that I am going to teach you the secret of resurecion second level!"


	3. Let the training begin

**Let the training begin**

Grimmjow was speechless. Could actually achieve a new level of power with the second release form. To begin his training Grimmjow and Diablo had moved to Diablo's special training ground under his house. (sound familiar?) Before the training could begin Diablo had to speak to Grimmjow.

"Now Grimmjow I must warn you that the training you must do to achieve the second release form is a very difficult task and I don't blame you if you decide to back out now." Grimmjow was insulted by what Diablo had said. He thought that he was too weak to achieve this. Well he sure as hell wasn't to let him think that.

"There's no way in hell I'd back down from this!!" Diablo smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Well then let us get started." Without warning Grimmjow felt a huge amount of reiatsu fill the room forcing him on his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!"_ Damn this couldn't be Diablo's reiatsu it's worse than when Aizen used his reiatsu on me_.

"The first step to achieving the second release state is to be able to with stand huge amounts of spirit energy. You must do this so when you first use your new power your body won't collapse on itself." "Now Grimmjow stand"

"I can't stand damn it!! I can barely breathe!!" _This feels even stronger than Aizen's own reiatsu!!_

"I said stand Grimmjow!! If you can't stand up to this power then it will be impossible to achieve your true potential and complete your mission!! I'll say again stand!!!" Grimmjow was still struggling hard against Diablo's reiatsu and still had trouble breathing, but didn't give in. He started flowing his own energy out of his body and could feel the pressure lifting a little and started to rise. Diablo sensed Grimmjow's resistance and increased his energy flow. Grimmjow was now back on his knees near collapse.

_Maybe Diablo's right maybe I can't do this_. At that moment Grimmjow remembered Nel's plea to help Ichigo and Orihime, how they saved his life, and his mission to help them. _What I'm I thinking I can't give up now and I won't give up!!! _

"I WON'T BE STOPPED!!!!" Grimmjow's reiatsu spiked and in a burst of spirit energy rose to his feet with ease. Diablo smirked and nodded with approval.

"Very good Grimmjow you have passed the first test. You may have also noticed that your reiatsu has increased dramatically."

"Yeah it has, but you nearly killed me you bastard."

"True, but now you can withstand much higher amounts of reiatsu and your own has increased."

"Whatever" At that moment Grimmjow collapsed from exhaustion.

"You've done well Grimmjow you deserve to rest for now. Plus I have seen more of your true colors.


	4. Some relization and an unexpected guest

**Some relization and an unexpected guest**

After succeeding in his first test Grimmjow was allowed to rest in Diablo's special hot springs. (I know this sounds familiar too) During this time Grimmjow was also able to think about what was actually happening.

"_Why am I even going to Las Noches to help Kurosaki and the woman anyway? My original task was to destroy them and anyone who got in Aizen's way, so why am I going to help them now? Sure the woman healed my arm and gave me my ranking and power back, but why am I helping Kurosaki? I tried to kill him and his comrades many times and yet he saves my life." _"HAAAA WHY AM I DOING THIS?!!!!"

"I believe you are going to help them because they were the first ones to show you some from of kindness." Being deep in his thoughts Grimmjow didn't notice Diablo and was shocked at his sudden presence.

"WHERE'D THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!!"

"I came to see how you were doing, and could not help but make a theory of my you are actually going to Las Noches. You did ask after all"

"So what if they were actually nice to me it doesn't matter."

"Oh but I think it does matter Grimmjow. I'm guessing for the first time in your life you've been shown kindness and caring. You probably don't know how to react to this especially since it came from people you thought were your enemies."

_"Damn how can he be right all the time? I hate to admit it but he's right." _As Grimmjow was lost in his thoughts again Diablo sensed an approaching reiatsu. Not wanting to disturb Grimmjow, Diablo left to see who or what it was. Walking back up from his training ground behind his fireplace to the upper level of his house Diablo could feel the reiatsu more clearly. When he reached the main room of his home he could see a small shadowed figure in his doorway. As usual Diablo was calm and plainly asked who it was.

"Why hello and who might you be"? The figure walked forward a little and Diablo could see that it was a small arrancar girl. She had blue-green hair, with a simple green gown and a cartoonish skull on her head with some teeth missing. He could see that the girl was afraid but she still spoke.

"Hello my name is Nel Tu. "I was following someone's reiatsu and came here." She was shaking out of fear and Diablo knelt down in front of her showing that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't worry Nel I mean no harm. Why don't you tell me your friends name and I can see if I can help you. Nel was still shaking a little, but trusted Diablo.

"His name is Grimmjow." Diablo raised his eye brows in surprise.

"Your friend of Grimmjow's?"

"You know him?!"

"I do and he is actually downstairs. I can take you to him if you like." Nel was very happy about this and followed Diablo as he lead the way. Back in the training ground Grimmjow was lounging in the hot spring when he heard Diablo come back.

"Grimmjow someone is here to see you." Grimmjow was confused about what Diablo was saying so turned around to see and saw Nel standing behind him!

"What is she doing here?"

"I'll let her answer for herself" Diablo stepped aside so Nel was more visible and Nel spoke.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, but I followed you because I was worried about you and I was afraid being alone on the battle field." Nel blushed slightly when she finished. Grimmjow just grumbled and settled back in the spring.

"Just don't get in my way" Diablo could see that Nel was a little uncomfortable.

"Excuse me Nel would you follow me? I need to speak with you."

Nel nodded and followed Diablo up into the main room. When they were alone Diablo began speaking.

"I don't want to scare you Nel, but I know who you really are." Nel raised her eyebrow slightly in curiosity.

"I know you were the former Trecera Espada and were reverted into a child." Nel was shocked. How could Diablo know this?

"How did you know that?"

"I know because I was the Primera Espada the same time you were the Trecera. I know that you were attacked by Nnitora out of jealousy and changed into a child. More importantly Nel I can permantly change you back into your original form!!" Nel was shocked and couldn't believe it. She could really be changed back!


	5. Neliel the Trecera Espada

**Neliel The Trecera Espada**

Nel couldn't believe what she had just heard. She always had thought that she would be stuck in her child form for good. Now someone she had just meet had said he could change her back. She was so happy she felt like crying. She was so overcome with joy she almost forgot to ask how.

"How can you possibly change me back?"

"I'm a very interesting specimen Nel. Besides being an arrancar I can also use kido. It is very powerful and I actually have spell that can reverse time. This is how I can change you back." Diablo finished with a small smile as he saw that Nel actually started crying. He knelt down in front of Nel and handed her a handkerchief to clean her tears. I asked her in a concerned tone.

"Are you alright Nel? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm just so happy that I can be changed back. I don't know how I can thank you."

"I think I know one way."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind going to help Grimmjow?"

"I'll do it!!"

"I'm glad to hear that Nel." To show her thanks Nel hugged Diablo. Diablo patted her on the back showing that he would keep his promise.

"We'll need a lot of space to perform the kido, so we shall do it in the training ground." Nel just smiled and followed him to the training ground once again. By this time Grimmjow had finished in the hot spring and had gotten dressed and was waiting for Diablo and Nel to return.

_"I wonder what Diablo and Nel were talking about. I just hope it doesn't interfere with my training." _At that moment Diablo and Nel had appeared back in the training ground and Diablo had to speak with Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow did you know that Nel was the Trecera Espada and that this isn't her original form?" Grimmjow looked down at Nel and was shocked that a little girl was once the Trecera Espada.

"No I didn't and what do you mean original form?"

"I mean that she was attacked by and reverted to a child by Nnitora"

Nnitora. Was there anything that he did that didn't make him look like even more of a sick bastard? Grimmjow growled out of anger.

"I am also capable of changing her back into her original from with kido." Grimmjow was in disbelief. How could an arrancar use kido?

"How the hell can you use kido?!"

"I have a lot of free time. Anyway I can change her back permanently, but I need your help."

"Why do you need help? I can't use kido."

"I know that but, we need a huge amount of energy to stabilize Nel otherwise she'll revert back into a child. This can also be part of your training because you need to learn how to output more of your reiatsu since you have a higher amount of it now."

"_Should I do this? She did heal my wounds and Diablo says this will help me achieve the second release state." _As he was thinking Grimmjow looked down at Nel and saw a pleading almost begging look in her eye for him to help her. Grimmjow couldn't stand seeing that look in her eye. He could call it turning soft, but it was too much to stand.

"Fine I'll help." Nel just smiled.

"Thank you Grimmjow" Grimmjow felt a little awkward due to never being thanked for anything before, but quietly replied

"You're welcome." Diablo was ready to get things moving and got Nel's and Grimmjow's attention.

"If we are all in agreement then let us get started" With that Grimmjow, Nel, and Diablo walked to an empty part of the training gound to begin. When the three had got to an empty space, Diablo released some of his reiatsu and a large circle with strange symbols appeared on the ground.

"This my friends is what we will use to change Nel back."

Grimmjow could really care less about how the circle worked, but Nel couldn't hold her tongue.

"How is this going to change me back?"

"For it to work I shall initiate the kido spell while Grimmjow flows his energy into you while you stand in the middle and the circle so it will be stabilized."

"Oh ok I understand"

"So Nel if you are ready to abandon your child form then stand in the center of the circle and we shall start." Nel did as she was told and stepped into the center of the circle. Diablo started the kido by placing one of his hands over the other (imagine what Alphonse does in Full Metal Alchemist)

and a beam of reaitsu was shot onto the symbols. At that moment the symbols began to glow and spin in a counter-clockwise motion. The circle was spinning so fast the energy was making a sound that sounded similar to sonido. Diablo needed more reiatsu to stabilize Nel and the kido and told Grimmjow to go to the other side of the circle.

"Grimmjow I need you to start sending your reiatsu into the circle and Nel so the Kido won't fall apart!!" Grimmjow's body began to glow blue like his reiatsu (I don't know if this right I'm just basing it of his grand rey cero)

"Here it goes!!" Grimmjow's energy began to flow into the circle and a bright light bagan to envelope Nel. The light was so bright Grimmjow had to cover his eyes. His eyes were still closed but he still wanted to know if it worked.

"What happened did it work"?

"Yes it did Grimmjow and I thank you" Grimmjow heard a feminine voice and opened his eyes to see a tall arrancar woman with long green hair. He also noticed that she only had a small green shirt (that barely covered her huge bust) and a green mini skirt. Grimmjow had his jaw hanging open

"Nel?"

"Yes it is me Grimmjow and thank you for restoring my form." Like when he was a child Nel hugged Grimmjow, but this time Grimmjow fainted from a nosebleed.

**I thought this would be a funny way to end the chapter. **


	6. Grimmjow's mishaps and more training

**Grimmjow's mishaps and more training**

Unlike when Nel hugged Ichigo she didn't hug Grimmjow very hard. It was just a warm embrace to show her thanks, but she couldn't figure out why he was unconscious so she was very concerned.

"Oh what did I do? Grimmjow are you ok"? Diablo was standing on the other side of the circle and couldn't help but laugh at what he was seeing. Nel turned around to see why Diablo was amused about GRimmjow being out cold.

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny"?

"On the contrary Nel it is very amusing. Do you even no why Grimmjow fainted?" Nel just shook her head no so Diablo continued. "He fainted because you hugged him while you had very little clothing on." Nel now looked down at herself to see the small remains of her gown and immediately let go of Grimmjow. She never really noticed until now. When battling Nnitora she was focused on protecting everyone, now that she had time to think she was very embarrassed. Nel now blushed furiously at what she had done.

"I…uh didn't really notice." Nel now covered her face since it turned redder. Despite finding it funny Diablo decided to help Nel. Plus he knew if he didn't get her more clothes Grimmjow wouldn't be able to focus on training.

"Don't worry Nel I believe I have some clothes that would be better for you. _And for Grimmjow's sanity. _Wait here and I shall get them for you."

Nel just nodded. Diablo left to retrieve more clothes for Nel leaving her and Grimmjow (still unconscious) there. As Diablo was looking for a new outfit for Nel he began thinking of her and Grimmjow's dilemma.

_"It seems that Nel is attracted to Grimmjow. Not only did she embrace him for helping her change back she was also embarrassed about coming to find him. Grimmjow also my seem to have an attraction to Nel. The rest of Grimmjow's training shall be an interesting endeavor" _While Diablo was searching, Nel was sitting on knees next to Grimmjow's still motionless body trying to get her face to return to its normal color.

_"Why am I having trouble being near him? Maybe I was embarrassed about my outfit? Well maybe a little, but that wasn't the main problem. Maybe I'm starting to…."_ Before Nel could get all of her thoughts together Grimmjow began to stir and finally wake up.

"Ah why does my head hurt?" Grimmjow still had his eyes closed so he didn't see Nel right over him. Nel didn't now if should answer him or not so she stayed silent. Grimmjow then opened his eyes to see Nel sitting over him. He immediately got up and stepped back a few steps. Nel now stood up, but wondered what was bothering Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow are you alright?" Like before Grimmjow had trouble speaking.

_"Damn it why the hell can't I talk. I know I can but I just can't function!!" _Grimmjow than felt his face grow warm. For the first time ever Grimmjow was blushing! Nel stepped forward close to Grimmjow and put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you ok Grimmjow you feel warm." Without realizing it Nel had actually made him feel worse. Grimmjow tried to speak.

"I'm…uh….fine really."

"I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something?" Grimmjow and Nel quickly moved away from eachother when they heard Diablo. They turned to see that Diablo had found a new outfit for Nel.

"Here you are Nel this should for you." Diablo handed her an arrancar uniform similar to the one she had worn as an Espada. Nel took the clothes from Diablo and went to the upper level to change.

"Thank you Diablo"

"Do not worry about it. You are my guest after all." Once Nel had left Diablo went to go talk to the very red faced Grimmjow.

"Now it is time to start the third part of your training." Grimmjow snapped back to reality and began listening.

"You have mastered standing up to higher reiatsu levels along with increasing your own, you have also learned how to output it. Now we must increase the defensive strength of your hierro. To accomplish this you will have to endure a series of brutal attacks if you want to increase its strength."

Grimmjow didn't care about having to endure the attacks he just wanted to increase his strength.

"Fine bring it on!"

"I had a feeling you would say that Grimmjow" Without warning Diablo raised his hand and fired blood red colored cero at Grimmjow.

Upstairs Nel had just finished changing when she heard an explosion in the training grounds.

"I wonder what that was." Curious as to what it was Nel went back down to the training grounds to see. When she arrived Nel saw Diablo firing ceros at a bloodied up Grimmjow who was just taking the hits (imagine what he looks like in his 2nd fight with Ichigo). Nel was shocked she thought Diablo was helping Grimmjow!

"Diablo what are you doing?!!" Instead of Diablo answering it was actually Grimmjow that answered.

"Don't worry Nel Diablo says I need to increase the strength of my hierro so he's attacking me. Don't worry he won't kill me." This did ease Nel's fears somewhat, but she was still worried. Diablo was incredibly strong Grimmjow was taking a lot of punishment. Diablo felt that Grimmjow could do better.

"You're doing well Grimmjow, but your still not using enough pf your reiatsu so harden your hierro. You are still using the amount you're used to. You have to use more of your new power if you want to increase your hierros strength." Grimmjow was getting destroyed, but understood what needed to be done. He started to increase his reiatsu amount until Nel could feel it from a good 100 yards away. Diablo sensed his increase and was pleased. Diablo then fired one last blast a Grimmjow causing an explosion and dust to fly. Nel was very worried and began to run towards him. However on her way there the dust cleared and in the middle stood Grimmjow unharmed. (besides his other cuts and bruises.) Diablo then started clapping to show his praise.

"Very good Grimmjow you have increased your hierro strength."

Grimmjow was breathing heavily and just nodded.

"However we will need to do this over time as my cero could have killed you so as your hierro grows stronger I will use stronger attacks. You can now regain your strength in the hot spring if you like."

"Thank you Diablo" Grimmjow was glad to have a break. Diablo then spoke to Nel.

"Nel if you like you can relax in a hot spring if you like. I have another one, but the two are separated by a wall so you two don't have to worry." Diablo finished with a laugh as he saw that both Grimmjow and Nel were blushing.

"I shall now leave you two to relax." With that Diablo left to the upper level.

**I** **have started to introduce some Grimmjow+Nel but I'll still focus on Grimmjow's training and second release form, but I thought the pairing could liven things up a little**


	7. Conflict

**Conflict**

Nel didn't know where the hot springs were so Grimmjow had to lead the way. On there way there both were thinking about what Diablo had said.

_"What the hell was Diablo talking about when he said don't have to worry? Was he saying we wouldn't have to be in the same spring? Damn that's disappointing. Wait what the hell am I thinking?!! I don't have any attachments to anybody let alone Nel!!" _Just like Grimmjow, Nel's thoughts were all out of place.

_"Why does Diablo have to be like that? I don't have any feelings towards Grimmjow. Do I?? *Sigh* It would've been nice to see him shirtless. Wait what am I thinking??_ Luckily Grimmjow was in front other wise he would have seen Nel blush. They keep walking until they had arrived at the hot springs. Like Diablo had said there were two of them, but they were separated by a wall about ten feet high. Grimmjow decided to take the spring on the right and Nel took the one in the left. Grimmjow settled into the water happy to ease his aching body and heal his wounds. Nel had never been in a hot spring before so was especially happy to ease the tension in her own body. Both Grimmjow and Nel rested their backs against the separation wall not really sure what to say or think. It was silent until Nel tried to break it with a conversation.

"How do you think Ichigo and Orihime are doing?" Grimmjow just grumbled and said

"I'm not sure about the woman, she wasn't much of a fighter. "As for Kurosaki I'm not to sure about either since he barely beat me." GRimmjow had smug grin on his face as he thought of that. Nel was slightly hurt by this.

"Ichigo's a better fighter than you think. You sell him too short. Grimmjow's eye brow twitched slightly in annoyance. "He's also very caring and compassionate. _"Orihime is very lucky to have him_" Grimmjow now growled under his breath.

_"She's making Kurosaki seem he's the best guy ever! Why do I care anyway?! It doesn't matter!!" _Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest in anger as his blood boiled. Nel on the other hand was very upset. She didn't know what to talk about or how to talk to Grimmjow and had to bring up Ichigo of all people!

_"Why did I have to bring up Ichigo?!" Why am I so stupid??" _Unknown to Grimmjow and Nel Diablo was watching from the top of a mountain top (like in Urahara's shop).

"It is such a shame that those two are feeling this way. They are both very confused and conflicted. Grimmjow is experiencing new fellings he never thought he could and Nel is developing a soft spot for the rough espada. Diablo smiled and shook his head. "I shall see what I can do to help move this along." Thinking that Grimmjow has had enough time to relax, Diablo went to tell him his training could continue. Using sonido Diablo appeared in front of who was shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Grimmjow I believe you have had enough time to recuperate am I correct?" Grimmjow stretched a little feeling loose and noticing his wounds were gone just nodded. "Good since you are well we shall do the next part of your training which is cero strength. Grimmjow was going to enjoy this one.

"Finally something that could be fun!"

"I knew you would like this one Grimmjow. Nel I don't know if you heard me, but Grimmjow and I shall resume his training. You can stay here if you like or come watch." Being a gentleman, Diablo stayed on Grimmjow's side as he told Nel what was going on.

"Thank you Diablo"

"Grimmjow why don't you get dressed and we shall continue." Diablo started walking away while Grimmjow got re-dressed. Grimmjow arrived in the field Diablo was in and noticed it was filled with training dummies. What was weirder about the dummies was that they each had a number ranging from one through ten on them.

"What's with all these?"

"These Grimmjow are what you are going to use your cero on."

"How the hell are wooden dummies supposed to help me?!"

"These aren't ordinary wooden dummies. Based on the number on the dummy that's how resistant they are compared to the espada of the same rank." Now Grimmjow understood if he was able to break or destroy these dummies he could potentially harm the espada of that rank. Now he was eager to get started.

"Ok Diablo bring it!!"

"You may begin when ready Grimmjow." Diablo stepped aside so he wouldn't be in the line of fire. Grimmjow faced the number ten dummy. _"This one should be at Yammy's strength." _Letting out his signature grin Grimmjow fired his cero from his right hand at the dummy easily destroying it. Then firing at the ninth, eighth, and seventh destroying them just as easily. When Grimmjow turned to face the sixth he was a little hesitant. He was the sixth, so would that mean he could hurt some one of his own rank? Then he remembered Luppi and how he was the sixth while he lost his arm. Out of anger Grimmjow fired a more powerful cero than before destroying the sixth dummy. Grimmjow smiled thinking how he did that to Luppi. Turning to see the fifth one Grimmjow was even more hesitant. Diablo noticed this.

"What is wrong?"

"Nnitora was the fifth espada and he beat me easily."

"Now you have gotten stronger Grimmjow and can surpass his strength." Grimmjow thought of this and gained more confidence. Once again turning to the fifth dummy fired his cero and causing dirt to fly. Grimmjow was slightly nervous, but when the dust cleared Grimmjow was surprised to see that the dummy was gone.

"Very good Grimmjow you have become stronger." Grimmjow was about to use cero on the fourth dummy when he was stopped by Diablo.

"As you have noticed Grimmjow these are the top four meaning these are as durable as the top four espada. Instead of cero I want you to use your ressurrecion on them. Grimmjow let out a wide grin knowing he would really enjoy this. Not wanting to wait anymore Grimmjow released his zanpakuto.

"GRIND PANTERA!!!" (I hope you know what this looks like cause I don't want to describe it) "Now the fun really begins!!" Not wasting anymore time Grimmjow immediately fired his darts at the fourth dummy followed up with a flurry of claw strikes and kicks. This resulted in dust to fly completely covering Grimmjow and the dummy. Diablo closed his eyes and just shook his head.

_"Maybe I should tell him." _When Diablo looked up he saw Grimmjow and the still standing dummy.

"Why the hell is this thing still standing?!!"

"It's still standing because the top four have durability equal to the top four espada if they had their ressurrecions released. It seems you still have a good ways to go. Grimmjow was outraged. Even with all this hard work he couldn't even scratch something with Ulquiorra's power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Out of fury and anger Grimmjow unleashed his sonic roar in attempt to destroy the dummy.

As Nel was relaxing in the hot spring she heard what sounded like a yell followed by a roar. Shocked at the sudden noise Nel got out and quickly got dressed and ran to see what it was. _"I hope Grimmjow isn't hurt again"._ When Nel got to the source of the noise she saw Diablo standing off to the side and Grimmjow in his ressurrecion form attacking wooden dummies. By now Grimmjow had unleashed his Desgarron attack in a last attempt to destroy the dummy. In one last desperate attack Grimmjow slashed with all his might. Hoping to see the dummy sliced to pieces Grimmjow was crushed his attack was no use.

"I can't do it. Even with this extra power I can't even break the forth. Which means I can't even defeat Ulquiorra." "_And I thought I could actually beat Ulquiorra?_ Nel heard Grimmjow's voice shaking like he was on the verge of tears. Nel wanted to reach out and comfort him, but before she could Grimmjow disappeared with a sonido.

Nel why don't you go try to find him." With that Nel left with a sonido to find Grimmjow.


	8. Reassurance and hidden potential

**Reassurance and hidden potential**

Nel ran out of Diablo's home in an attempt to find Grimmjow. As she followed his reiatsu she began to think. "_Why would Grimmjow just run away when he was doing so well?" _Nel thought back to before Grimmjow ran off. Grimmjow was in his ressurrecion form and had just attacked the forth dummy with his Desgarron and couldn't destroy it . _"The fourth. Wait that's Ulquiorra's number!! _Thinking back to when she was with Orihime and Grimmjow she remembered that Ulquiorra had come to take Orihime away again. Grimmjow had refused to hand her over and they ended up in a brief struggle. From what she could gather from their struggle Nel guessed that Grimmjow had some sort of rivalry with Ulquiorra. Now she understood. _"No wonder Grimmjow ran away he thought even with his training he couldn't beat Ulquiorra." _Nel herself felt like crying due to Grimmjow's pain, but kept her focus so she could find Grimmjow. Now closing her eyes to get a better feel of where Grimmjow was. Feeling a faint glimmer to her right Nel turned and kept running. Nel then opened her eyes when she felt a stronger signal coming from Grimmjow. She was also lucky as she nearly ran into one of the many red towers of Hueco Mundo. _"That's strange I thought I felt Grimmjow here" _Just when Nel was going to continue her search she looked up and saw a flash of teal at the top of the tower. _"So he is here" _With a few sonido Nel got to the top to and saw Grimmjow sitting down and leaning forward as if thinking.

"What are you doing here Nel?" Grimmjow asked in a hostile tone that told her he wanted her to leave. Nel was unfazed and took a step forward.

"I'm here because I came looking for you. You were doing well in your training and I was worried when you ran off."

"If I was doing so well then why the hell couldn't I destroy the forth dummy?!!" Grimmjow now turned to Nel as he yelled and Nel noticed that Grimmjow's were red as if he had been crying. Grimmjow once again turned his head away, but his time Nel sat down next to him. Either Grimmjow didn't notice or didn't care as he just sat still with his face in his hands. Nel hugged him from the side while she spoke.

"Maybe you haven't reached your full potential yet. You just need to put your heart into it. You have become stronger Grimmjow; you proved it when you blasted the fifth.

"Some use that will be. Nnitora is already dead and there's huge gap between him and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow slightly relaxed into Nel's embrace, but still doubted himself. Nel rested her head on Grimmjow's shoulder as she spoke again.

"You can't doubt yourself Grimmjow. You have an important task that needs to be done, and you can't let Orihime and Ichigo down. Plus you have me and Diablo supporting you along the way. Grimmjow looked down at Nel thinking about what she had said.

_"She's right I can't give up now. Just because I couldn't break the dummy now doesn't mean I won't be able to later. Plus I do have her and Diablo by my side. I can't give up now when I've come so far." _"Your right Nel I can't give up now with so much at stake. Nel smiled seeing that she changed Grimmjow's mind. Grimmjow got up and held his hand to help Nel up. However when Nel grabbed Grimmjow's hand he used too much force pulling Nel close to his body by accident. This left Grimmjow and Nel very close together with their faces nearly touching. Both of their faces turned to an unnatural shade of crimson and leaving both in a daze. All both of them could do was look into the others eyes. Suddenly they both broke apart facing the opposite direction. Grimmjow with one hand behind his neck and Nel with both hands behind her back. Nel was the first to speak.

"Maybe we should be going now. Diablo must be wondering where we are."

"Right let's get going." On the way back Grimmjow and Nel didn't speak to each other. When they approached Diablo's house, they noticed Diablo was waiting for them.

"Ah I am glad that Nel managed to find you Grimmjow." Grimmjow just humphed. "I can see that you still can't destroy the top four dummies, but we can go back to that _**after**_ you achieve second release." Grimmjow smiled at this. "I have one more training exercise before you try to activate your second release form, and that is your sonido speed."

"How are you going to increase my sonido speed?"

"It is simple enough. All you are going to do is play me and Nel in a game of tag." Grimmjow was slightly surprised. He was supposed to increase his speed by playing tag?

"How will a game of tag help?"

"Find out for yourself." Diablo finished by tapping Grimmjow on the shoulder and disappeared with a sonido and a tag you're it. Nel quickly followed suit. Grimmjow was dazed for a moment by their sudden disappearances but quickly regained his thoughts.

_"They must have gone to the training ground. I'll go there_." With his own sonido Grimmjow arrived in the training ground. Grimmjow looked around and sensed for reiatsu in an attempt to find Nel and Diablo. While he was searching he felt something tap is his shoulder from behind. When he turned to see what it was he saw nothing. Grimmjow turned around to continue his search when he saw Nel about ten feet away with her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell did you come from?!!"

"I'm just that fast Grimmjow." Nel was speaking in a playful tone as if she was teasing him. Grimmjow's eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"Just wait until I catch you!!"

"Just try." With a wink Nel disappeared with another sonido. Over Grimmjow immediately followed behind her. Nel was running with all the speed, but Grimmjow was only about twenty steps behind. Slightly worried Nel used a sonido, but Grimmjow was two steps ahead. Instead of just using a sonido follow her Grimmjow used a sonido to flank to the right and use another to cut her off. Nel was still running and didn't have time to stop so she ended up knocking Grimmjow over with her following. Even though Grimmjow was under Nel he still rubbed catching her in her face.

"Looks like I caught you." Nel just pouted and lightly slapped Grimmjow on the chest.

"Oh shut up."

"Don't celebrate just yet Grimmjow you still need to catch me." Grimmjow and Nel quickly got up when Diablo appeared. "I warn you catching me will not be easy." Grimmjow just smiled and used a sonido to close the gap, but Diablo disappeared and reappeared behind Grimmjow.

"How the hell??"

"I warned you Grimmjow, I am very fast. At that moment Diablo began moving so fast afterimages were beginning to form (like when Ichigo fought Byakuya but a whole lot faster ) Grimmjow was trapped in the center of Diablo's sonido and didn't know where to start.

"What's the matter Grimmjow? Am I moving too fast?" Diablo spoke in a slightly mocking tone.

"Which is the real one damn it?!!" When he rushed at two infront of him they fazed away and four more appeared. "Damn it!!" Grimmjow started to feel for Diablo's reiatsu, but Diablo had filled the whole room with his energy clouding Grimmjow's judgment. Nel was watching from the side lines seeing Grimmjow's difficultly.  
_"Wow Diablo wasn't kidding when he said he was fast." _Absent mindedly looking at the ground Nel noticed none of Diablo's images were kicking up dirt. She then noticed that only one was. _"I should tell Grimmjow, but that wouldn't be right" _Grimmjow looked over at Nel and saw her looking at the ground.

_"What could be so interesting about dirt?" _Grimmjow looked down to see and noticed no dirt was being kicked up. _"That's it!!"_ Grimmjow looked at all the images feet until he saw one that was kicking up the dirt. Once Grimmjow located it he pounced on it with the fastest sonido he could manage. He then tapped Diablo (the real one) on the shoulder and said

"You're it."

"Well done Grimmjow you do indeed have a hidden potential." Grimmjow just smiled knowing he had impressed Diablo. Diablo then stepped back and began speaking.

"Grimmjow you have done well and know I think you are ready to try and achieve the second release. Grimmjow was now very excited. To do this you are going to have to combine all you have learned while fighting **me.** Grimmjow's entire body then ran cold.

"Why do I have to fight you?" Grimmjow was shaking as he said this.

"You'll have to fight me because one way to activate the second release state is through a strong need, and one way to do this is to fight a powerful opponent. Grimmjow shock his head showing that he understood, but he was afraid. Diablo lead Grimmjow and Nel to the largest part of his training ground.

"We shall have all the room we need Grimmjow." Nel you way want to be safe distance away." Nel nodded and used sonido to get on top of a nearby mountain to watch. "When you are ready Grimmjow." Grimmjow was hesitant. He looked up at Nel and she gave him a smile and a nod showing her support. Grimmjow then turned to Diablo and drew Pantera. "Be ready Grimmjow." With that Diablo discarded his cloak revealing the rest of him. Grimmjow saw he was muscular like himself and underneath his cloak had a black under armor type shirt and his white arrancar pants. In his shirt there was a space for his hollow hole on his left pectoral and his number one tattoo on his right shoulder. Grimmjow also saw his zanpakuto at his left hip. It was in a white sheath and had a blood red guard that was shaped like a pair of devil horns. Diablo drew his zanpakuto and was ready to fight. "This is my zanpakuto Demonio." After his introduction Diablo rused Grimmjow with a slash from Demonio. Grimmjow barely had enough time to black the strike that would've sliced his neck. Grimmjow quickly countered with a kick that sent Diablo flying in front of him and GRimmjow followed him with a sonido and attempted a down slash, but Diablo quickly blocked the strike and fired a cero from his left hand blowing Grimmjow away. Grimmjow back flipped in midair and landed on his feet only to be quickly kicked back into the air by Diablo. Diablo then followed up by jumping into the air and landed a series of kicks to Grimmjow. GRimmjow knowing he was in trouble fired a cero at Diablo. However when the cero fired it was faster and it was blue instead of red. Before it could hit Diablo used sonido to avoid the attack. Grimmjow didn't know what was more shocking. That his cero was blue and stronger or that Diablo avoided it from only two feet away. Grimmjow and Diablo both landed on the ground and Diablo commented on Grimmjow's cero.

"See Grimmjow you're already displaying your new power, but I think you can do better than this. I'm barely breaking a sweat and you look tired."

"Don't worry Diablo I have plenty of power left. If you want me to do better then I'll do better!!" Grimmjow then pointed Pantera out in front of him, dragged his left hand over it and released his ressurrecion. "GRIND PANTERA!!!!!" In a burst a spirit energy Grimmjow had released Pantera and now stood facing Diablo in his ressurrecion form. "Ready for round two Diablo?" Grimmjow was low to the ground ready to strike.

"I have been ready Grimmjow" Diablo finished by pointing Demonio at Grimmjow. Not wasting another minute Grimmjow launched himself at Diablo only to be blow back by another cero. This time Grimmjow back flipped and fired his darts at Diablo before charging. When Diablo saw the darts coming he quickly blocked them with his sword, but was knocked back by a slash from Grimmjow. Grimmjow then blew back Diablo further with one of his sonic roars. Diablo landed a good distance away and Grimmjow cracked a smile. However Diablo quickly got up and cracked a smile of his own.

"Your doing well Grimmjow. I believe it is time to kick it into high gear." Grimmjow could feel Diablo's reiatsu increasing and could tell he was getting serious. _"Now is a good time to carry out the plan" _Diablo started to spin Demonio signaling Nel. Nel saw the sword spin and new what needed to be done. "Here I come Grimmjow." Diablo rushed at Grimmjow even faster than before and kicked him away. Grimmjow wasn't hurt too bad and just recovered, but Diablo quickly fired a cero. Grimmjow dove out of the way and noticed it was heading towards a mountain. Grimmjow was then horrified when he noticed that the cero was heading towards Nel! Before he could attempt to help her the top of the mountain was blow to bits. Grimmjow turned to Diablo and was completely blinded by rage. Nel had just been killed by someone he thought was his mentor and friend. Now he would pay. Grimmjow's reiatsu spiked to unbelievable levels and his body started to glow with a blue light. Grimmjow's body also began to change. The body armor on his arms was being replaced by a dark blue fur going up to his shoulders. His shoulders were now covered by a kind of shoulder armor. His blades remained, but were now black and longer. Blue-black fur also covered his legs. The rest of his body armor remained, but his now black. Grimmjow's eyes now became more sinister as his scalea were now black, with yellow eyes and slit pupils and his eye markings changed to blood red. His tail was too covered by black fur. Grimmjow let out an even more devastating roar that ripped through the whole training area.

"DIABLO YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!" Diablo just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Well done Grimmjow you have achieved Ressurrecion second release."


	9. Pantera Second Release

**Pantera Second Release **

Diablo stood in the battle field face to face with Grimmjow who was in his new second release form. He couldn't help but smile at how much stronger Grimmjow had become. The room seemed to overflow with Grimmjow's reiatsu. As Diablo was admiring Grimmjow's improvement, Grimmjow lunged at him with unbelievable speed and slashed with the blade on his right arm sending Diablo flying. Diablo managed to block the attack, but his shirt was ripped from the reiatsu that came from Grimmjow's attack.

_"Grimmjow's reiatsu has soared to amazing new levels." _Just as Diablo was thinking this, Grimmjow thrust both his hands forward and fired a huge blue cero. Diablo flipped to regain his footing and spun Demonio in a circle to diffuse the cero. While Diablo was defending himself from the cero, Grimmjow used soindo to push forward while still using cero. Once he was a few feet away Grimmjow stopped the cero and sent Diablo straight up with an uppercut. He then quickly followed up with sonido to appear in front of Diablo. Grimmjow then attacked with two round house kicks before sending Diablo down to the ground with an ax kick. When Diablo hit the ground a huge crater formed. Grimmjow wasn't finished with him just yet. Using sonido Grimmjow propelled himself down at Diablo and drove his feet right into his abdomen. Diablo gasped as he lost all of his breath. Grimmjow then knelt down near Diablo's head charged a cero and fired right in his face! This resulted in a huge explosion. Once the dust had settled Grimmjow stood over Diablo's prone body.

"That was for Nel you bastard." Grimmjow powered down and began to walk away when he heard clapping. Grimmjow turned to see what it was when he got the shock of his life. Nel was standing right in front of him unharmed!!! Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Nel was alive!! Without thinking Grimmjow ran over and gave Nel a huge hug. Nel was surprised by Grimmjow's hug, but returned it.

"Nel what happened to you I thought you were killed by Diablo's cero."

"No Grimmjow I wasn't. I wasn't even hit." Grimmjow was now confused. He saw Nel and the mountain get blown to bits.

"Allow me to explain Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned around and nearly lost it again when Diablo stood up. He would've charged him again if not for Nel blocking his path. "Grimmjow please allow me to explain. When Nel and I were helping you with sonido I came up with a plan to help you achieve your new form. I thought if endangered Nel's life you would feel the need to defeat me and transform. I didn't know a way that would be safe for her and effective to you, until she mention her cero doble ability.

Nel now explained to Grimmjow.

"You see Grimmjow I can absorb a cero and fire it back with my own. This leaves me unhurt. When Diablo spun Demonio that was him telling me to be ready. When he fired his cero he missed on purpose so it would come toward me. Before it hit I jumped off the cliff, absorbed the cero and fired it back at the mountain making you think I was gone along with hit." Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Both of them had tricked him. Normally he would have yelled at both of them, but he didn't. They had helped them reached his full potential and was happy for it. However this didn't stop him from hitting Diablo upside the head. Nel was surprised at what Grimmjow had done.

"Grimmjow don't be so rude." Diablo just took it.

"Do not worry Nel I did deserve that. I did pull a cruel joke on him" Diablo sheathed Demonio and walked to where he had thrown his cloak. He picked up his cloak and put it back on. "You have done well Grimmjow and have come very far. I think you should try to break the dummies again. What do you think?"

"Bring it on Diablo." Diablo smiled and led Grimmjow and Nel back to the dummies. Even though they were the top four Grimmjow was no longer concerned about that.

"Whenever you are ready Grimmjow." Grimmjow immediately drew Pantera.

"GRIND PANTERA!!!!!" Grimmjow appeared in his first ressurrecion form and faced the fourth dummy. _"Watch out Ulquioraa cause when I come for you you're finished!!"_ Grimmjow readied his Desgarron attack and slashed at the dummy and this time it was slashed to pieces. Grimmjow was happy beyond belief. Now there were the top three. Wanting to test his new power Grimmjow released more of his energy transforming to his second release form. The amount of energy Grimmjow let out was enough to knock Nel off balance.

_"This can't be Grimmjow's reiatsu can it? It feels so much more dense and heavier." _Once Grimmjow was in his second release form he blasted the third dummy with his two handed cero. Grimmjow was confidant and said.

"That's one down." Grimmjow then faced the second dummy and like he had done with Diablo gave it an uppercut followed by two roundhouse kicks, an ax kick and finished up with a cero blast to the face. (talk about brutal). "That's two." Grimmjow turned to the last dummy. Number one. "Let's see what I can really do." Grimmjow readied his Desgarron attack, but also flowed his reiatsu into his blades. Grimmjow's blades began to glow with a black aura. Then with a burst of sonido Grimmjow rushed at the dummy with his blades ready to strike. However he appeared on the other side of the dummy like nothing had happened. Nel was confused at what happened.

"Diablo I thought he sliced the dummy." Diablo smiled and pointed at Grimmjow.

"He did Nel. Watch." Nel turned back to look at Grimmjow and the dummy. When Grimmjow powered down his blades the dummy instantly fell to pieces. Nel was shocked. Grimmjow had moved so fast that she hadn't been able to see his attack. Grimmjow then started laughing. (his signature laugh)

"I did it!! I DID IT!!!" Grimmjow had finally surpassed all the current Espada and achieved the second release form. Even though Diablo was happy to see Grimmjow's success he had to burst his bubble.

"Don't get too excited Grimmjow. You still have a long way to go. Now you must travel through Las Noches and find your friends while fighting the Espada, and they're going to be stronger than dummies." Grimmjow stopped laughing and turned to Diablo.

"Don't worry Diablo I won't do anything too reckless. You've taught me to think with a calm disposition and right with reason. Plus I'll have Nel to back me up." Nel just smiled. Grimmjow walked up to Diablo and extended his hand. "I thank you Diablo for helping me. With my power and my character."

"You are welcome Grimmjow." Diablo also extended his hand and shook Grimmjow's. "You may stay until you are ready to head out."

"Thank you Diablo. What do you think Nel? Want to stay a little longer?"

"I would, but I think we should go. I don't want to waste any time."

"Alright then. Looks like we're leaving now Diablo."

"I am disappointed that you cannot stay, but I can respect your determination. Good luck." Grimmjow once again shook Diablo's hand and Nel gave him a hug which Diablo returned (a little). Both Grimmjow and Nel said there good-byes and left for Las Noches with sonidos. Diablo waved good-bye.

"Good luck you two and I wish you the best."

**Just a short chapter before I get to the good stuff. Sorry If Grimmjow seems a little OOC but it flows with the story a little better. I'll update ASAP**


	10. The Las Noches Storm

**Some of this chapter contains some spoilers from recent Bleach chapters so if you haven't read them go read them**

**The Las Noches Storm**

Grimmjow and Nel had left Diablo's home and began heading toward Las Noches. Nel hating leaving him, but knew she could go visit again once Ichigo and Orihime were safe. Without knowing it Nel had started crying. Grimmjow noticed this out of the corner of his eye and stopped to she what was wrong.

"Are you okay Nel?" Grimmjow reached out towards her and wiped the tears away with his fingers. Nel blushed slightly from Grimmjow soft touch, but answered him none the less.

"Yes Grimmjow I'm fine. I just miss Diablo that's all." Grimmjow smiled since he was thinking the same thing.

"I miss him too Nel, but we need to finish this. After this is done I promise we'll go visit him again, and we can bring Kurosaki and Orihime to meet him." Nel looked up at Grimmjow and smiled.

"Thank you Grimmjow." Nel then hugged Grimmjow. This time however Grimmjow returned the hug.

"You're welcome Nel." Grimmjow then let go of Nel and turned towards the horizon. "Now let's get going there's no time to lose."

"Right let's go." With sonidos Grimmjow and Nel were once again off to Las Noches. The distance they had to cover between Diablo's home and Los Noches was a huge one. Despite Las Noches being capable of being seen for miles, they couldn't even see it. This didn't stop Grimmjow and Nel. Without warning Grimmjow hoisted Nel onto his back. Nel let out of a squeal of surprise and wondered what Grimmjow was doing.

"Grimmjow what are you doing?!" Nel was only about half serious had she was laughing.

"I'm faster and I wouldn't want you to get left behind." Nel then held on for dear life as Grimmjow exploded into an extreme run fueled by sonido. Grimmjow was running for what seem like hours when he and Nel finally saw the mighty fortress of Las Noches. Grimmjow had soon become tired from all of the sonido he did and needed to catch his breath.

"Grimmjow are you okay?" Grimmjow bent forward with his hands on his knees and huffed.

"I'm…fine…Nel.. just out of breath. Las Noches was farther away than I thought." Grimmjow had been running for over an hour with Nel on his back. Normally he would have collapsed from all the hard work, but the fact that he didn't was due to Diablo's training. This brought a smile to Grimmjow's face knowing that he had become a hell of a lot stronger thanks to Diablo's help. After another minute Grimmjow was ready to go again when Nel spoke.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Grimmjow, but even though we're at the gates it will still takes us three days due to the shear size of Las Noches." Grimmjow just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well we don't have that much time. We're just going to have to rush through."

"How are we going to do that?" Grimmjow just smirked.

"Run as fast as you can and hope you can keep up." Grimmjow then disappeared with a sonido in the direction of Las Noches. Nel pouted, but followed him anyway. Despite what Nel said about not being able to reach the inner parts of Las Noches in three days, Grimmjow was making good progress as he was half way through. Nel was behind him, but a good deal since Grimmjow had gotten faster. Once Grimmjow had got to the main entrance, he waited for Nel to show up. A few minutes later Nel arrived and was out of breath. Nel was surprised that they both managed to come this far so quickly.

"How did we manage to do this?" Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Maybe _**we're**_ just that good." Nel pouted as Grimmjow was using we're in a mocking tone which meant he was teasing her about him being faster than her. Nel had to let it slide due the fact that Grimmjow began walking into the fortress. Nel was just going to call after him when Grimmjow just turned around and asked a simple

"Are you coming or not?" Nel shook her head and followed after him. Inside Las Noches he saw what he expected; nothing. The Espada nine through five had been killed and Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the top three Espada left for Karakura Town. However Aizen didn't see Ulquiorra who Aizen left to watch over Las Noches and Yammy who had stayed behind. It was odd enough for Grimmjow to voice it.

"That's strange."

"What is Grimmjow?"

"The fact that Ulquiorra and Yammy are no where to be found." Nel began thinking and came up with a theory.

"Could it be possible that they could be in the upper levels?" That's where Orihime should be kept and it's also possible that Ichigo could be there as well." Grimmjow hadn't thought of that. It seemed like a reasonable possibility, but the problem was how could they get up there fast without being detected?

"The holding area isn't until the very top of the dome, so we could probably break through the lower level ceilings before we have to worry about being noticed." Nel didn't think it was the best idea, but it was the quickest way.

"Alright if it will get us there fastest." Grimmjow then leaped up to the ceiling and easily broke through with a punch. Nel quickly followed behind. This process was repeated three more times before Grimmjow could feel three different sources of reiatsu right above him. Grimmjow quickly held out his arm to his side stopping Nel before she could break through the top.

"Nel you feel those reiatsu?" Nel looked around for a moment and after looking at the ceiling nodded.

"They're coming from right above us. Two very strong sources and one weaker. I'll bet that the two stronger sources are Kurosaki and Ulquiorra, and the weaker one is Orihime." Grimmjow and Nel had found where Ichigo and Orihime were, but the problem was they couldn't burst through the ceiling without putting them in potential danger. Just when they were going to leave and find an alternate route Grimmjow felt Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's reiatsu head towards the top of the dome. Now was their chance. seizing the opportunity Grimmjow and Nel burst through the ceiling to the throne room where they cam face to face with Orhime! Orihime was at first horrified at seeing Grimmjow, but her fears soon lifted when she saw Nel rise from the gap. Nel ran over to Orihime and gave her a crushing hug.

"Orihime I'm so glad that you're alright." Unfortunately Nel's hug was so tight Orihime had trouble breathing.

"Nel be careful you're suffocating her." Nel immediately let go of her. Orihime was so overcome with joy to see Nel in her adult form, but still spoke.

"Nel you're here!! How is this even possible?!" Grimmjow and Nel would have been glad to explain , but time was of the essence. Grimmjow half yelled half asked where Ichigo was.

"Woman where did Kurosaki go?" Orihimw was still afraid of Grimmjow being there as she didn't know why or how he was there, but felt she could trust him since Nel was here.

"He was fighting Ulquiorra and was moving to the top of the dome. He seemed to be fighting on equal ground." Grimmjow and Nel looked at each other with looks of shock when Orihime mentioned Ichigo and Ulquiorra were moving to the top of the dome. Nel was the first to speak up.

"Grimmjow if Ulquiorra heads to the top then that means……" Grimmjow finished for her.

"He'll release his ressurrecion!" Grimmjow then rushed to the top. "Nel stay here and protect Orihime while I go help Kurosaki!!" Grimmjow then disappeared to the top of the dome leaving Nel and Orihime behind. Like always Nel was concerned for Grimmjow's safety.

"_Be careful Grimmjow." _Grimmjow traveled to the top in dome just in time to see a bankai hollow masked Ichigo trying to fight back against a Murcielago released Ulquiorra.

"_So that's what his ressurrecion looks like."_ Grimmjow saw that Ichigo was having extreme difficulty keeping up with Ulquiorra and inflicting damage. _"Looks like a good time and step in"_ Just as Grimmjow was going to step in and help Ichigo, he got the shock of his life. He noticed that Ulquiorra was starting to lose his cool and heard something that sounded like "true despair" and Ulquiorra transformed into a whole new form!! Ulquiorra's once white body suit was replaced with black fur which lead down to his legs. His trademark helmet disappeared, but his horns remained and his reiatsu was now unbelievably high. _"That's not possible!! How could Ulquiorra have a second release state??" _Grimmjow thought he would have to talk to Diablo about that, but now Ichigo was in serious trouble. Grimmjow saw that Ichigo's hollow mask was gone which went Ichigo wouldn't be as durable as he needed to be. Ulquiorra then rushed Ichigo sending him into a pillar of Las Noches. Then strangling Ichigo with his tail Ulquiorra raised his hand to Ichigo's chest and Grimmjow heard what sounded like "fool".

Unknown to Grimmjow Orihime was getting restless down below.

"Nel I'm worried about Ichigo. I have to go see if he's alright." Nel was just about to protest when she looked at Orihime and saw a needing almost sad look in her eye telling her to take Orihime to see Ichigo.

"I don't know if it is the smartest idea, but I will take you to the top of the dome." Orihime had a thankful smile, but at the same time was sad. Nel hoisted Orihime on her back and used sonido to bring her to the top.

Grimmjow turned around to see Orihime and Nel arrive on the dome, but when he was going to tell them to leave he turned back to Ichigo and Ulquiorra just in time to see Ulquiorra send a black cero straight through Ichigo's chest! Nel and Orihime had looks of pure terror and Orihime looked like she would was going to break down in tears. Grimmjow on the other hand ground his teeth and had a look of anger. When Ulquiorra dropped Ichigo's body Grimmjow thought enough was enough.

"THAT"S IT!! GRIND PANTERA!!!!!" In a whirlwind Grimmjow released Pantera and rushed Ulquiorra. The release of reiatsu was enough to get Ulquiorra to turn around. He was then surprised to see Grimmjow of all people lunge at him and strike him with his right hand blade slamming him into the pillar. Ulquiorra was quite surprised to see Grimmjow after so long.

"Grimmjow you were the last person I expected to see here." Grimmjow just growled at him.

"Shut the hell up!! No time for reunions!!" Grimmjow then tried to slash at Ulquiorra again, but Ulquiorra appeared behind him with sonido and hit Grimmjow down to the ground below. Grimmjow flipped in the air before landing on his feet and propelling himself back up to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow then reached his hand forward and fired a blue cero at Ulquiorra sending him back. Ulquiorra was more than surprised at Grimmjow's increase in strength.

"_He seems to have gotten stronger. It's no matter I will dispose of him quickly and the rest who threaten Las Noches." _Ulquiorra then flared out his wings stopping in mid-air and launched him self back at Grimmjow. Grimmjow also propelled forward and both of them became locked in a power struggle.

Orihime ran over to Ichigo's body hoping it wasn't too late. Nel followed behind her so she could also check on Ichigo and make sure Orihime was safe. When Orihime came to Ichigo's body she immediately used her Soten Kisshun technique in an attempt to heal Ichigo. Not knowing she started crying until she felt the tears fall from her face Orihime begged Ichigo

"Please Ichigo please don't leave me!"

Up in the air Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were still locked in their power struggle.

"Why are you an Arrancar an Espada none the less helping these two humans?" Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow as he was gaining the advantage in their power struggle.

"I have my reasons." Grimmjow answered smugly and with a grin. This angered Ulquiorra who just hit Grimmjow with his tail followed up with a cero oscuras causing him to collide with the ground.

"Such a pity."

Orihime was still trying to heal Ichigo when she saw that Grimmjow had been blown back by Ulquiorra. Starting to lose hope Orihime started to cry out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo please help!! ICHIGO!!!!" Orihime didn't notice that Ichigo's hair started to grow longer resembling a mane and his hands were clawing at the ground. Ichigo's whole body changed and he rose up with a new mask with horns and a hollow hole! Nel sensing the danger immediately moved Orihime away from Ichigo. Ichigo then called Zangetsu over to him and flew off to fight Ulquiorra once again.

Grimmjow was on the desert floor unshaken. Getting up once again to face Ulquiorra, Grimmjow saw what looked like a vasto lorde attacking Ulquiorra! However this one had long orange colored hair.

"KUROSAKI?!!"

Ulquiorra turns around to see that Ichigo is still alive. Shocked that he could still be alive Ulquiorra wanted answers.

"Just what are you?" Ulquiorra didn't get his answer as Ichigo just roared. "It seems that words are of no use then." Ulquiorra then fired a cero oscuras at Ichigo only for it to be countered by a cero of his own!! "Impossible how can a human use cero?!!" Ichigo then appeared behind Ulquiorra and ripped his left arm off. Quickly regenerating the arm Ulquiorra then started to use his Lanza del Relampago attack. "Stay right where you are." Ulquiorra then threw the spear, but it missed heading out into the desert.

Grimmjow was just standing watching the fight in awe. _"Damn I didn't know Kurosaki had that much power." _As Grimmjow was thinking that he saw a huge spear of energy heading straight for him. _"Damn!!"_ Grimmjow quickly moved with a sonido just in time to avoid the huge explosion that followed. "_Damn that was close!!" _Grimmjow turned back to see Ulquiorra battling the hollowfied Ichigo who was starting to dominate the fight. Grimmjow smiled at the sight. "It looks like Ichigo doesn't need me after all." However just as Grimmjow said that, Ichigo sliced Ulquiorra down his body and followed up with a huge cero blast. "This isn't good Ichigo normally wouldn't do something like that. I have to stop this!" Unleashing more of his reiatsu Grimmjow transformed into the second release and charged towards Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

Hollow Ichigo had just blasted Ulquiorra with his cero and was standing over him. Just has Ichigo was going to finish him Nel appeared in front of him and blocked his path.

"Ichigo I won't let you do this. This isn't like you at all." Ichigo was unresponsive and was readying a cero to use on Nel, but Grimmjow appeared and sliced Ichigo's mask with his Desgarron blade combo and dispersed the cero.

Grimmjow arrived just in time to stop Ichigo from using his cero on Nel and the others. In the process he also broke off Ichigo's mask. Ichigo's body then fell down backwards. Afraid that Ichigo was dead, Grimmjow looked over at his body to see that the hole in his chest was regenerating! Seeing that Ichigo was ok (and despite not believing what he was seeing) Grimmjow turned to Nel and Orihime.

"Are you two alright?" Nel nodded, but Orihime was focused on Ulquiorra.

Ichigo had soon awoke to see Orihime and Ulquiorra, but also saw Nel and Grimmjow!! He would worry about that later right now he still had Ulquiorra to deal with. Picking up Zangetsu and turning to face Ulquiorra, Ichigo noticed he was in no condition to fight.

"We need to finish this Kurosaki." Ichigo just shook his head

"For it to be a fair fight I would have to cut an arm and leg." As Ulquiorra is going to cut his limbs he notices that he starts to fade.

"Finish me now Kurosaki."

"No I refuse."

"You never seem to do what I ask." Ulquiorra then took one final look at Orihime.

Orihime saw that Ulquiorra was looking at her and asked her

"Are afraid of me?" Orihime shook her head and with a saddened look says

"No I'm not afraid." Ulquiorra then reaches out to Orihime's hand. Before Orihime can reach him Ulquiorra's hand begins to fade. Ulquiorra then looks at his hand as he fades.

"_So this is a heart" _Ulquiorra then faded entirely into the wind. Grimmjow looked on as Ulquiorra was disappearing and noticed he looked at his hand intently as he died. "_It isn't possible that Ulquiorra could have been reformed is it? If he is then he could be a big help." _Orihime can you bring back Ulquiorra?" Everyone looked at Grimmjow in shock. Nel was the first to voice her opinion.

"Grimmjow are you insane he nearly killed Ichigo!!" Ichigo was second.

"He was also the one responsible for kidnapping Orihime!!" Grimmjow gave them a knowing look.

"I realize that, but when he died he didn't seem vengeful. He also reached out to Orihime as if to say he was sorry." Orihime was still looking at the spot where Ulquiorra had been.

"I'll do it. I'll bring back Ulquiorra."

**Dun dun dun. Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens. Remember review ;)**


	11. Rage

**Rage**

Once Orihime said she would bring back Ulquiorra, everyone wore mixed expressions and voiced different opinions. Ichigo had a look of anger and worry. Nel had a look of fear and disbelief. Grimmjow wore an almost neutral expression, but a smile was evident on his face. Orihime had a look of determination and really looked like she was going to bring him back.

"Orihime are you crazy?! Why would you want to bring Ulquiorra back?!!" Ichigo had his hands in his hair like he was going to pull it out due to stress. Orihime turned towards Ichigo and he immediately regretted what he said as he saw a saddened look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Orihime I didn't mean…." Orihime put her finger to Ichigo's mouth silencing him. Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Don't worry Ichigo I know what you mean. Why would I bring back someone who kidnapped me and nearly killed you? I would bring him back because he looked like he was truly sorry." Orihime removed her finger from Ichigo's mouth when she finished.

"If you think so Orihime then I support your decision." Ichigo smiled at her. Orihime smiled back and then looked to Nel and Grimmjow for approval. Nel and Grimmjow exchanged glances and Nel just sighed.

"If you think it is the right choice Orihime then I support it. However if he lashes out or shows to be a threat then I swear I will strike him down." Nel finished with a stern look which told Orihime she was dead serious. Orihimre then looked to Grimmjow who still sent shivers up her spine.

"What do you think Grimmjow?" Grimmjow just crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulders.

"I say bring him back. I understand that he caused you and Kurosaki a lot of pain, but I also understand what you're saying about a change of heart. I mean I've changed and if there's anyone that could have softened the heart of the most callous Espada it's you." Orihime was initially shocked that Grimmjow was talking sp politely, but regained her composer and turned to where Ulquiorra had once been. She noticed that there was a shred of his uniform.

"_Perfect." _Orihime picked up the piece and placed it on the ground in front of her. Reaching up to her hairpins Orihime summoned out Ayame and Shun'o to begin the Soten Kisshun. The bright yellow shield formed around the piece of Ulquiorra's uniform and began to glow. Nothing changed for a few minutes and Grimmjow was growing impatient.

"Why is it taking so long?"

"It takes more time based on how serious the damage." Ichigo said not taking his eyes of the shield. As time went on everyone was starting to get restless when they stared to see small white fragments come together in the middle of the shield. (like how a hollow mask is forming.) The fragments started at the bottom of the shield and began moving upwards. They were starting to create shapes that looked like feet and legs. The fragments then began to move upwards and were starting to condense together in the center forming a torso. Then moving to the left and right to form arms, hands and fingers. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ulquiorra was actually reforming. Finally the fragments began to move upwards once again and began to form what looked like a head and a hollow helmet. Finally the Soten Kisshun glowed with a bright light causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light started to fade away, Ichigo started to look towards the direction it came from and saw a figure standing there. When the light faded away completely, Ichigo was shocked to see Ulquiorra standing there completely revived!

"I am alive? But how is this possible?" Ulquiorra looked down at himself to make sure he was really there. Looking around him he saw Orihime kneeling a few feet away breathing heavily, and Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nel in attack stances and looking right at him. He couldn't blame them, but he still couldn't understand what he was doing alive. "What am I doing here?"

"I revived you. You have changed Ulquiorra, and you can help us." Oirhime answered him, but soon collapsed from exhaustion. Ichigo quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"So she revived me. More about a heart that compels humans to act." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and turned towards Nel and Grimmjow. "She believes that I will assist you?" Grimmjow eased up a little, but still kept his guard up.

"Yes she does Ulquiorra. She believes there is good in you and that you can change." Ulquiorra still wore the same expression as always, but closed his eyes as if he was thinking. Opening his eyes Ulquiorra looked towards everyone and said

"I must admit that a heart is something I still do not understand. To understand it fully I believe the best thing to do is to go along, as all of you seem to know what it is. Nodding his head Ulquiorra finished with "I will go with you." Grimmjow and Nel finally eased up seeing as Ulquiorra had agreed to go with them, but they kept their guard up.

Ichigo was surprised and relieved that Ulquiorra wasn't a threat. _"Wow did Orihime really have that much of an influence on him?"_ Ichigo then stood up with Orihime in his arms bridal style thinking she was still out cold, but he didn't notice that she started to stir.

Orihime opened her eyes and noticed that she was on the ground anymore, but in Ichigo's arms! She didn't care (she actually liked it) but, it was embarrassing to say the least. "Um Ichigo can you put me down now?" Orihime looked up at Ichigo, who was surprised that Orihime had woken up.

"Sure. Sorry." Ichigo quickly put Orihime down, but his face turned a color that made his hair jealous. Orihime wasn't doing much better. This little exchange didn't go unnoticed by the three arrancar. Nel had a knowing smile, Grimmjow laughed quietly, and Ulquiorra had the same expression as usual, but thought of the scene in front of him.

"_It seems I was right about the woman's relationship with Kurosaki. It must be the emotions brought on by a heart."_ As everyone was enjoying Ichigo's and Orihime's dilemma (except the two redheads) they felt a sudden surge of reiatsu coming from the bottom of the fortress. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra recognized it right away.

"That was Yammy's reiatsu." Ulquiorra stated.

"Who ever he's fighting is going to have their hands full." Grimmjow said. Orihime and Ichigo were now worried. Orihime was the first to voice her concern.

"That's where Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji are!" (I decided to put Uryu in the battle with Yammy instead of Ulquiorra) Ichigo, not wanting to waste any time hoisted Orihime on his back and jumped off of the dome to help their friends. Grimmjow quickly followed suit with Nel right behind him. Ulquiorra then brought up the rear. Orihime held on for dear life as she and Ichigo fell from the top of the fortress.

"Ichigo why did you lift on your back like that?"

"I wanted to make sure you would be safe and not left behind here. I don't want to lose you again." Ichigo didn't realize what he said since he was focused on finding Yammy, but Orihime blushed crimson.

_"Does he really care for me that much?" _Orihime buried her face in to Ichigo's shoulder out of embarrassment, but it didn't last long.

"Hang on Orihime I can see him." Orihime tightened her grip on Ichigo and lifted her head to see a giant monster like hollow. It had large tube like extensions going down its back and coming out from its elbows along with giant arms. It also had a long club like tail and five pairs of legs. The most noticeable features were the rigged skull and the jaw bone.

"That can't be Yammy can it?!" Orihime asked in shock. The last time she saw him, he was a lot smaller and looked totally different.

"Yeah it's him. It's the same reiatsu, but a lot stronger." Orihime looked around where Yammy stood and was horrified to see that Chad, Uryu, and Renji were all beaten and out cold. She looked around, but couldn't see Rukia anywhere. Orihime looked toward Yammy again and noticed he had one of his arms lifted and saw his fist closed like he was holding something. Looking closer, Orihime almost had a heart attack when she saw Rukia being crushed.

"Ichigo we have to hurry Rukia is being crushed to death!!" Ichigo looked at Yammy to see what Orihme had said, and saw Rukia being crushed. He was then horrified to see Yammy throw Rukia to the ground!

"Hold on Orihime!!" With a burst of speed Ichigo landed on the ground and caught Rukia before she could fall to her death. Rukia looked up and saw that Ichigo had caught her and Orihime was with him.

"Ichigo, Orihme what are you doing here?"

"I save you and no thank you." Ichigo said sarcastically. Orihime heal Rukia while I deal with Yammy. Be careful you two." Ichigo then ran off to fight Yammy leaving Orihime and Rukia behind. Yammy was very surprised to see that Ichigo had appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yammy then began to charge a black cero in his mouth, but before he could fire it, Ichigo used a Getsuga Tensho and caused the cero to explode in Yammy's face. Yammy quickly recovered and punched the ground where Ichigo was standing, but Ichigo dodged with shunpo. Yammy became angered shouted to Ichigo "Quit scuttling around!!" Yammy continued to swipe and stomp at the ground where Ichigo was, but continued to miss as Ichigo kept moving farther and farther away from him. Yammy also missed to notice that Ichigo was moving him farther away from Orihime and the others. Again Yammy yelled at Ichigo "Quit scuttling around!!" Ichigo then turned towards Yammy and said

"I'm not running away, I'm just getting you to a far enough distance away from my friends." Yammy looked at Ichigo with a look of confusion. Ichigo then reached up to his face and began to summon his hollow mask. In a surge of black reiatsu Ichigo wore his mask, but it was different. Instead of the red markings one side, there were four thick black stripes on either side of his mask. Without wasting another moment Ichigo leaped into the air and slammed Yammy into the ground with a Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo then dispelled his mask but thought it felt different. _"That's strange. When I put the mask on and take it off it feels different. It feels heavier."_ Just as Ichigo finished his train of thought, Yammy suddenly got up and fired a series of bala at Ichigo. Ichigo noticed that the bala were bigger, but sliced through the assault. Yammy was becoming arrogant and showed of his zero tattoo to Ichigo.

"You see my tattoo here? It shows that I'm the cero Espada; the strongest Espada. Nnitora, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, it doesn't matter all of them are trash." Ichigo looked behind Yammy and saw that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel had just arrived. Ichigo could tell from the looks on their faces (expect Ulquiorra) that they weren't very happy about how Yammy thought if them. All three began to charge their ceros. Grimmjow's blue cero from his hand, Ulquiorra's green cero from his fingertip, and Nel's pink cero from her mouth. Ichigo smiled and still spoke to Yammy.

"I'm not surprised that you have no respect for your comrades, but to call them trash is wrong. Ichigo paused for a moment. "Especially when they're right behind you and very pissed off!!" Yammy turned around partially to see Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra all fire their ceros right at him. Nel fired hers at Yammy's leg bringing down on his knees while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fired theirs at his face causing an explosion and knocking him over.

Grimmjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra had just arrived in time to see Ichigo hit Yammy with a Getsuga Tensho and set him to the ground. Grimmjow was impressed by Ichigo's strength.

"Kurosaki's really improved from when I fought him."

"It doesn't take much to defeat you." Ulquiorra was taunting Grimmjow and sounded like he was joking.

"Oh really want to prove that right now?!" Not wanting the situation to get out of hand Nel stepped in the middle of the two and separated them.

"Hey you two we can't be fighting each other. Ichigo can't last forever and we have to help him." Grimmjow backed off and sighed.

"Nel's right we can't waste our time on each other." Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

"Agreed we can't waste our time on each other when we have more important matters to attend to." Nel let out a sigh of relief seeing that the tension between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was gone. The three arrancer looked towards Ichigo's battle with Yammy and noticed Yammy had gotten back up after being hit. They were on the verge of rushing Yammy, but stopped when they heard him talking.

"You see this tattoo? It's zero. I'm the cero Espada; the strongest Espada. Nnitora, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, it doesn't matter they're all trash. Them and all Espada former and present." This statement really upset Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nel to say the least.

"He shouldn't be bragging just because he got bigger." Nel said. Grimmjow was flaming and wanted to rip Yammy to pieces.

"There's no way he's stronger than us, and what the hell is number zero?? It's straight bullshit!!" Ulquiorra shook his head in disapproval.

"Yammy only managed to grow in size and obtain a small increase in power from all the souls he ate. If Kurosaki were at full strength he would likely have beheaded Yammy. He needs to be put back in line!" Ulquiorra raised his hand and began charging his cero with Nel and Grimmjow following behind him.

After Yammy had been knocked over (again) Ichigo shunpoed over to the others.

"I'm glad that you got here in time."

"No time for talk Ichigo, Yammy's getting up." Grimmjow said quickly. Yammy had risen back into a standing position and was shocked to see that his eyes didn't lie to him. Standing with Ichigo were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra along with an arrancar woman. How could Ulquiorra be alive he felt his reiatsu disappear.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow how is this possible!?" Ulquiorra simply stepped towards Yammy who started to back up in fear.

"You claim to be the strongest Espada Yammy then why don't you prove it?" Ulquiorra then drew his sword and dashed towards Yammy. Grimmjow with his signature grin followed behind. Nel then drew her own sword and followed after Grimmjow. Ichigo tried to summon his hollow mask again but for some reason he couldn't.

_"Damn why can't I summon my mask?"_

_**"You can't summon it because I don't feel like helping you king."**_ For some reason Ichigo's hollow was being stubborn and wouldn't help him.

"_You bastard why won't you help me?!"_

_**"I won't help you cause you wouldn't let me have any fun in the outside world."**_

_**"**__Damn it now's not the time for this!! I need your help otherwise some one could die here!!"_

_**"That's not my problem. If they die they die."**_

_"I could die too you idiot and that would be really inconvenient for you now wouldn't it?"_

_**"Fine, but once the whole war thing is over you body and your power is mine."**_Once his inner hollow's voice had stopped Ichigo thought after the war, he would have to go train with the Vizards again. Once again reaching up to his face Ichigo summoned his mask successfully and this time his eyes were yellow and scalea black showing his hollow's influence. Ichigo then raced off to fight Yammy with the others.

Yammy was having a hard time keeping up with attackers coming from all sides. Ichigo and Nel were attacking at his feet and toes causing him to lose balance, while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were attacking his upper body and head. Nel and Ichigo had been able to cut of several of his toes and three of his legs causing Yammy to lean on his left side. They would've got more but left due to the fear of being crushed. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having better luck. Grimmjow had been working on Yammy's left side and had cut off three of the giants' fingers, injured his hand and was running up his arm up to his face. Ulquiorra had been able to cut off four fingers, slice Yammy's right hand to ribbons, and drag his sword up his right arm (Grimmjow just used his fists.) while running up to his face. When Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both got to Yammy's shoulders they looked at each other, and with a nod attacked Yammy's head from both sides. Ulquiorra attacked with a slash and Grimmjow with a brutal spin kick. Grimmjow could feel Yammy's face crush inward with his kick. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow then jumped off of Yammy's shoulders, but they weren't done with him yet. Once again turning to each other Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned toward Yammy while falling and both fired their ceros in his face. Yammy then fell over after his face was engulfed in a huge explosion. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then landed on the ground where Nel and a hollow mask clad Ichigo stood. Grimmjow had a satisfied grin on his face.

"It looks like Yammy is down for the count." Before the group could leave, Yammy had got back up and his body began to grow and change shape. His spine was now covered with black extensions running along his spine, along with two giant horns. There were also many horns framing his face. His arms were on the ground almost like knuckle walking with short legs and stubby toes. Yammy now smiled like he was going to destroy them all.

"I warn you not to get me angry. The madder I get the more powerful I become. I guarantee your deaths will be painful." Nel was shaking a little from Yammy's further increase in size , but Ichigo, Grimmjow and especially Ulquiorra were unimpressed. Again Ulquiorra voiced his disappointment.

"Again Yammy you have only increased your reiatsu only a small amount if that. You claim to be the "cero" Espada and the strongest. However when you released your power the fortress of Las Noches remained unscathed. When I or any other of the top four Espada release their power the dome would be damaged. Hell even Grimmjow has increased his strength be equal with my own. What I'm saying Yammy is that you have no worthy strength other than souls you eat and must be silenced." Holding his sword in front of him, Ulquiorra released his zanpakuto. "Now bind Murcielago." In a burst if reiatsu followed by black rain Ulquiorra stood in his resurreccion from ready to face Yammy. "This is true strength." Yammy was visiblely afraid and immediately shut up. Ulquiorra then flew up to Yammy's face and began attacking him with his javelin. Ichigo quickly followed behind Ulquiorra and began attacking Yammy's left arm with Getsuga Tensho's. Grimmjow was just about to follow them, but saw that Nel was still shaking. Grimmjow walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Nel are you alright?" Nel stopped shaking and looked at Grimmjow. She noticed a worried look in his eyes that showed he was truly concerned for her.

"I don't know really. I believe what Ulquiorra said, but Yammy's size is intimidating." Grimmjow smiled at Nel and leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. Nel was breathless at their closeness and blushed crimson.

"Don't worry Nel he's just big and that's it. We can take him down no problem, and everyone will be fine. I promise." Nel took a moment to actually breathe, however her face was still bright red. Closing her eyes Nel thought over Grimmjow's words. Opening her eyes slightly Nel looked at Grimmjow and quietly said,

"Just make sure you don't do anything reckless Grimmjow. I don't want you to get hurt. Nel moved closer to Grimmjow and finished by kissing Grimmjow on the cheek. Grimmjow's face soon heated up. Not wanting to break their embrace, but not wanting to leave Ichigo and Ulquiorra hanging Grimmjow let go of Nel.

"We'd better go help Ichigo and Ulquiorra."

"Right let's go." Grimmjow faced Yammy and drew his sword.

"GRIND PANTERA!!" Grimmjow then ran towards Yammy ready to tear him up. Nel soon released her own ressurrecion.

"Declare Gamuza!" Once the dust had cleared Nel ran towards Yammy in her released state with her heart beating wildly. What she couldn't figure out was if it was from the approaching battle or from her moment with Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra had worked put a plan with the others to bring Yammy down. Grimmjow and Nel would work on his lower body and legs, while Ichigo and Ulquiorra would work on his upper body and face. This way Yammy would lose his vertical base and be ready for a final attack. Grimmjow was attacking Yammy's right leg while Nel attacked the left. Grimmjow began slicing Yammy's toes off, but didn't see much improvement and was getting impatient.

"Damn it why won't he go down?!" As Nel was attacking Yammy's other leg she noticed that Yammy was supporting most of his weight on the bends in his knees. This gave her an idea.

"Grimmjow attack his knees!! Attack where his lower and upper leg connect!!" Grimmjow looked at Nel, then Yammy's legs and smiled.

"Alright let's bring him down!!" Yammy saw that Nel and Grimmjow were coming up with a plan, and tried to shake them off with his legs, but to no avail. Grimmjow started his Desgarron attack and sliced at Yammy's right knee. With three strong slashes Grimmjow cut Yammy's leg in two. Screaming out in pain Yammy leaned on is left side, but it didn't last long. Nel soon threw her Lanzador Verde right at Yammy's left knee. Spinning wildly the lance began to build up power, and when it came it contact with its target the lance blew straight threw taking Yammy's leg with it. Again screaming out in pain Yammy fell forward and landed on his face. Seeing that Nel and Grimmjow had finished their task, Ulquiorra and Ichigo flew down to finish off Yammy. Laying down in the ground surrounded by enemies, Yammy began to beg for mercy.

"Please Ulquiorra have mercy!!" Ulquiorra and the others turned to face him with Ulquiorra giving him some final words.

"You were a real waste of energy and time. You thought by eating souls you could take the easy way out to becoming stronger. However you didn't get stronger and just had a big mouth, and I'm tired of hearing it." Ulquiorra then raised his hand and began charging his Cero Oscuras. Grimmjow readied his two-handed cero, Nel her Lanzador Verde, and Ichigo his black Getsuga Tensho.

"Good bye Yammy." With one last word Ulquiorra unleashed his Cero Oscuras, Grimmjow his cero, Nel her lance, and Ichigo his Getsuga Tensho. In one final explosion Yammy's head was blown clean off, ending the giant Espada's life. Ichigo then turned his back on the lifeless Espada and began walking away.

"Ichigo where are you going?" Nel called after him.

"I'm going to go get Orihime and go back home to defeat Aizen." Nel and Grimmjow soon followed him. Ulquiorra took one last look at Yammy's lifeless body before following after them.

**Sorry my update took a little while, I was busy with the holidays. I promise the next chaperts will be even more exciting. Since this is going into recent events that are happening I'm going to make some changes to fit the story so I hope you don;t mind too much. Remember to review**


	12. The Calm before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra had left Yammy's lifeless body behind and began walking back to where Orihime and the others were. The three arrancar had since sealed their power back into their zanpakutos, but Ichigo was still had his bankai active. From the look of determination on his face, no one was going to comment on it. Nel was curious as to why Ichigo wasn't acknowledging them, and decided to see what Grimmjow thought. Turning to her right to see what he thought, Nel was surprised to see that Grimmjow was staring at her.

"Is something the matter Grimmjow?" Grimmjow blinked a couple times and turned his head away, since Nel caught him, and he was blushing.

"No nothing's wrong." Grimmjow still had his head turned away from her. Nel pouted thinking that Grimmjow was ignoring her.

"If nothing's wrong then why won't you look at me?" Grimmjow only blushed harder and was having a hard time coming up with an answer.

"I uh….." Ichigo now turned his head around to see what was going on. He had to admit that listening to Grimmjow's and Nel's argument was pretty funny. Seeing Nel pout at Grimmjow, and seeing Grimmjow blush was too good. Even Ulquiorra who had been walking silently behind the two was taking interest. Ichigo started to laugh at the scene behind him.

"Having problems talking Grimmjow?" Ichigo laughed harder, because Grimmjow's face had turned even redder. Deciding Grimmjow had enough, Ichigo turned around and kept walking. Ulquiorra on the other hand thought it would be amusing to tease them further.

"It seems that Grimmjow is mesmerized by the sight before him." Grimmjow and Nel then blushed even harder (if that was even possible) and turned away from each other, along with moving two feet away from each other. Ulquiorra then did something he had never done before. He laughed! (well he chuckled to himself, but he still laughed) Nel and Grimmjow were so caught up with staying away from each other that they didn't notice that they had arrived where Orihime and the others were.

Orihime had just finished healing Uryu's injuries when Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra arrived. Seeing them come back safely was enough to bring a smile to Orihime's face, but everyone else didn't feel the same joy. Renji quickly sprang to his feet ready to attack. Drawing Zabimaru, Renji ran towards Grimmjow in a frenzy.

"Ichigo get out of the way so I can cut this guy down."

"Renji you idiot they're on our side!!" Renji didn't stop and slashed at Grimmjow's face. Hoping to see Grimmjow's head fall off his shoulders, Renji was shocked that Grimmjow was still alive, and even more surprised that he just stood there and took the blow. Grimmjow's head just turned slightly with the attack and didn't suffer an injury at all, only letting out a half-hearted ouch. Renji began to shake in terror and slowly backed away. Rukia, Chad, and Uryu began to back away also, afraid that they would meet their deaths.

"Just how powerful are they?" Renji's voice was shaking, but Ichigo soon bashed Renji on the head knocking him down.

"Renji you idiotic baboon, they're on our side!!" Holding his aching head, Renji looked up at Ichigo in disbelief.

"How can they be on our side?!! They're hollow; arrancar!!" Hearing enough of the insults, Grimmjow walked up to Renji, picked him up by the collar, and began to "talk" to Renji.

"Look, I'll give you three reasons why I'm on your side so listen! One I didn't attack Kurosaki when we came over here." Renji looked at Ichigo and saw that he was unhurt. "Two, we would've taken Orihime away again if we weren't with you, and three if I wasn't with you I would have killed you right when you decided to attack me. Grimmjow then let go a very scared Renji, who ran and hid behind an equally afraid Rukia. Seeing that her friends were afraid of the newly befriended arrancar, Orihime tried to ease their fears.

"Everyone please be calm. I know it is frightening and confusing that they would claim to be our allies, but it's true. Nel has always been good at heart, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have truly changed for the better. To prove her point Orihime got up, and walked over to where Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra were standing. Her friends were surprised by Orihime's trust in the arrancar. However, Rukia did see that Orihime was at ease and got up to join her. Worried for her safety, Renji blocked her path.

"Rukia what are you doing?!"

"I'm joining our friends."

"But three of them are arrancar. They're also Espada!!" Ulquiorra couldn't help but put his two sense in.

"We can no longer be considered Espada, since we no longer serve Aizen." Everyone turned to Ulquiorra surprised that he said that they no longer served Aizen. Ichigo was the most surprised. He had always thought that Ulquiorra was the most loyal, now he flat out admitted that he turned his back.

"Renji if that doesn't prove that they're with us then I don't know what will. Not only did they admit to not serving Aizen anymore, they also helped me fight and defeat Yammy." Ichigo then pointed off in the direction where Yammy's body layed. Renji saw the giant arrancar's body without his head, and his eyes bugged out.

"_You_ were able to kill him?! Pointing at Ichigo, who just nodded. "And _they _killed one of their own?!!" Gesturing towards the former Espada.

"He was a pain in the ass anyway" Grimmjow said with a smile, but Nel hit him for being rude.

"I think what Grimmjow means is that like the others Yammy wasn't a very good ally, or friend, but all of you are." Hearing Nel say this was enough for Uryu and Chad to be convinced.

"If Ichigo and Orihime trust them, then I trust them." Chad said as he walked over to join them. Pushing up his glasses Uryu thought the same thing.

"They look like they could be valuable allies, and look like they can be trusted. Uryu then joined his friends. Rukia moved Renji aside and also joined everyone, but Renji was still having second thoughts. Finally sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose walked over.

"I'm still not sure, but if everyone else trusts them, then I better get used to it." Orihime sighed in relief seeing that everyone was in agreement. As she looked at everyone in the group, she noticed that Ichigo's bankai uniform was in bad shape. This meant he didn't have much reiatsu left. Ichigo, was looking around absent mindedly and noticed Orihime was looking at him.

"Is something wrong Orihime?"

"Your bankai robes are in bad shape. I should heal you so your strength can be restored." Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm fine Orihime, and besides we need to get back home."

"She's right Kurosaki. If we want a good fighting chance against Aizen then you'll need to be at full strength. Ichigo turned to see a stern look on Grimmjow's face. Letting out sigh Ichigo turned back to Orihime.

"He's right I can't go back with only a portion of my strength. Go ahead Orihime." Ichigo then layed down knowing it was going to take a while. Orihime then kneeled down next to him and reached up to her hairpins, calleing out Ayame and Shun'o and began healing Ichigo. Restoring Ichigo's power was going to take a while, so everyone went off in different directions to gather their thoughts and wait. Grimmjow and Nel went to one of the red towers, Ulquiorra walked away and looked off at the horizon, Rukia and Renji sat near a large rock, and Chad and Uryu just walked around (not together just doing the same thing.)

**Ulquiorra**

With his hands in his pockets, Ulquiorra began to think about the recent events that transpired.

"_It is strange now that I think about it. Not too long ago I was an Espada in Aizen's army and had served faithfully. My mission was simple enough, bring the human woman to Aizen so he could use her powerful abilities. I was also charged with her safekeeping, but became interested with the human heart. She would constantly worry about her comrades and believe that they would come for her. When Kurosaki tried to rescue her he displayed even more of that. Refusal to give up in the face of defeat, determination, and strong emotion for the girl. I soon became influenced. Looking back it seems I was also lonely. _Ulquiorra then let out a sigh. "However I am no longer alone. It seems I may have made some friends."

**Ichigo and Orihime**

Ichigo was getting bored from laying down waiting for his reiatsu to be restored, so his eyes started wandering. Just looking up at the vast sky of Hueco Mundo at first, Ichigo then turned his head to the side and looked at Orihime.

"_As she always been this beautiful? Wait what the hell am I thinking?!"_

_"__**You're finally getting your head out of your ass and seeing what's in front of you that's what."**_

"_Shut the hell up" _

**"Make me." **Ichigo turned his head away, hoping Orihime wouldn't catch him blushing. Unfortunately she did catch him.

"Ichigo are you ok, you face is red." Reaching out with her left hand while her right hand kept healing, Orihime felt Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo's face got even redder and he thought Orihime's hand was burning his skin.

"Are you sure you're alright Ichigo? You're very warm."

_**"Hmm I wonder why? HAHAHAHA". **_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" _"I'm fine Orihime really." Orihime lifted her hand away from Ichigo's forehead and continued to heal him.

"If you say so." Ichigo let out a small sigh of relief since Orihime didn't ask further. However, Ichigo's inner hollow was growing very impatient, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

_**"Excuse me king, but I have something I need to do."**_

_"Wait what are you...."_ Before Ichigo could yell at his hollow further, he felt his head turn against his will. _"What are you doing?!" _Instead of an answer, Ichigo's hollow just turned his head towards Orihime again.

"Actually Orihime, I'm not feeling to well."

"_What the hell I didn't say that!!"_

_**"You're right. I did." **_

_**"**__You bastard!!" _

"Really Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's is really wrong. I'm just surprised that I'm in the presence of such amazing beauty." Ichigo's hollow finished by making Ichigo's face smile. Orihime then blushed so brightly she thought she'd pass out.

"_YOU. DAMN. BASTARD!!!"_

_"__**Trust me king you'll thank me for that sooner or later."**_ Orihime's breath started coming out in short gasps and she felt very flustered.

"What did you say Ichigo?!" Ichigo thought he would die of embarrassment, but turned to Orihime.

"I said that you were beautiful Orihime." Ichigo's face blushed crimson and he turned away again. Orihime was so caught up with what Ichigo said, she didn't notice that Ichigo's robes were restored and in turn his reiatsu. Ichigo was still looking away, but noticed his right sleeve was restored. He then looked at the rest of himself and saw all of his robes were repaired, and also saw he was still in Orihime's shield.

"Uh Orihime would you mind letting me out now?" Orihimw snapped back to reality long enough to let Ichigo move. Ichigo then got up, only to sit in front of Orihime. Ichigo saw that Orihime had her head bowed and face covered by her hair. Reaching out with his hand, Ichigo lifted Orihme's chin to see her face and saw that was blushing and crying. Ichigo complimented her, so he didn't understand why she was crying "Orihime why are you crying."

"I'm crying because I'm happy that you think I'm beautiful." Ichigo smiled, wiped her tears away, and hugged her. Orihime was surprised at first, but returned the hug.

"Yeah I do." Orihime just hugged Ichigo tighter.

**Grimmjow and Nel**

Grimmjow and Nel sat next to each other on top of the tower looking out at Las Noches, thinking of the coming battle. Nel had her hands folded in her lap and was looking down worried. Grimmjow turned to look at her, and put his hand on her shoulder. Looking up at Grimmjow, Nel voiced her concern.

"Do you really think we'll be able to defeat Aizen?" Grimmjow snorted,

"Hell yeah we will!" Nel sighed and looked down at her lap again.

"How can you be so confidant? He was able to control all of us so easily." Nel's voice started shaking like she was going to cry, but Grimmjow hugged her to keep her from crying.

"Don't worry Nel we have a few advantages."

"And what would those advantages be?" Grimmjow smiled.

"Lets see. Kurosaki has increased in strength, I've gotten stronger, Aizen doesn't know about you still being around, he doesn't know Ulquiorra is with us, he doesn't know I'm against him, and Me and Ulquiorra haven't seen his Shikai." Nel looked at Grimmjow shocked.

"You and Ulquiorra haven't seen his Shikai?!"

"No we haven't."

"How?!"

"Back then, Ulquiorra was loyal enough to follow orders without Aizen having to use it, and though I hate to admit it, all he had to do for me was use his reiatsu." Nel felt a little relieved at the edges that Grimmjow said they have against Aizen, but she still felt uneasy.

"How can you be so sure?" Nel rested her head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I can be so sure because, with all of us backing each other up there's no way we'll lose." Grimmjow then rested his head on top of Nel's.

"If you say we'll be alright Grimmjow, then I'll believe it." Like before, Nel leaned up towards Grimmjow and kissed him on the cheek. Grimmjow blushed from Nel's bold action, and Nel blushed from embarrassment and turned her face away. However, this time Grimmjow was feeling a little more confident. Grimmjow reached out with his hand and turned Nel's face towards his. He saw that there was still some doubt in her eyes. Grimmjow pulled Nel closer to him, while he moved closer as well.

"Let me do something to prove that we'll succeed." Grimmjow then brought his face down towards Nel's, while Nel brought her face closer to Grimmjow. Just when their lips were centimeters from touching, they both closed their eyes and the next second later their lips touched in a soft kiss. Both Grimmjow and Nel could feel a jolt of electricity shoot through their bodies. Grimmjow moved his right hand to Nel's waist while his left cupped her face. Nel sighed in the kiss and moved her hand up to Grimmjow's spiky blue hair. After what felt like forever, Grimmjow and Nel broke off the kiss. Both Nel and Grimmjow were blushing profusely, and Nel was breathing deeply.

"What was that?" Nel rested her forehead on Grimmjow's.

"It was a promise that we'll win and to show how much I care about you." Nel smiled and pecked Grimmjow on the lips again.

"If we win you'll get to do that more often." Grimmjow smiled as well and said

"I can't wait."

**AWWWW how nice I made two couples in one story I feel so proud. :) Just a nice short chapter showing everyones thoughts on recent events. The next chapter and onward I'll make longer for the fights, etc. so don't worry about the other chapters being short. Remember to review**


	13. The Assault

**For people who have read the recent chapters, there are going to be some minor changes, and for those who haven't read them, go read them**

**The Assault **

Grimmjow had never felt this happy in his life. He admitted that he enjoyed a good fight, and causing destruction, but this felt different. Being with Nel made him feel like he was whole and not hollow. (sorry for the pun) The two arrancar sat on the tower for a wile longer content with each other's company, but they knew they would have to get back to the others.

"Nel I think we should head back now." Grimmjow turned to Nel who pouted.

"Aww do we have to?" Nel rested her head on Grimmjow's shoulder again, but Grimmjow pushed her away slightly and stood up.

"As much as I'd like to stay here with you, we have to go back so we can leave to fight Aizen." Nel let out a disappointed sigh

"Fine, but once Aizen is gone, you have to promise that we'll do this more often." Grimmjow then lowered his hand to Nel helping her up, but not knowing his own strength, he pulled her against his body. Like usual Nel, blushed form their close contact. Grimmjow smiled at her red face.

"I promise." Nel hugged Grimmjow, and he hugged back.

"Good."

Grimmjow and Nel leaped of the tower and walked back to where Ichigo and Orihime were. When they got there, they saw that Ichigo's bankai robes were repaired which meant his reiatsu was also fully restored.

"Hey Kurosaki, it looks like you're ready to go."

"Of course I am what did you expect?" Grimmjow let out his signature grin.

"Nothing but the best." Ichigo was a little surprised to be complimented by Grimmjow, but brushed it off thinking it was something to be expected from his attitude change. Nel looked around and saw that she, Grimmjow, Orihime, and Ichigo were the only ones there.

"Where are the others?"

"They went off like you and Grimmjow did. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Orihime said as she was scanning the landscape for their friends. , Renji and Rukia arrived a few minutes later, but they acted very strange. Plus they noticed Rukia's hair was slightly messy and Renji's robes were slightly out of place. No one commented on it at all. (not even Grimmjow or Ichigo) Later Chad showed up followed by Uryu. Everyone looked around, but they didn't see Ulquiorra. However a few minutes later Ulquiorra appeared.

"What took you so long?!" Grimmjow became impatient waiting for Ulquiorra, so he yelled at him, but Nel hit him on the head for being rude.

"Sorry about Grimmjow, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra shook his head.

"It's no matter. I'm sorry I am late."

"Don't worry about it. Just as long as we're ready to go it doesn't matter." Ichigo said to Ulquiorra. Everyone was ready to head back to face Aizen, but there was one problem. No one seemed to know a way out of Hueco Mundo!

"So does anyone know how to get back home?" Ichigo asked absent mindedly. Renji's eye twitched from annoyance and he punched Ichigo in the face knocking him down.

"You mean to tell me that we're stuck here?!!" Ichigo got back up and hit Renji back.

"No I just asked if anyone knew how to leave!!" Ichigo and Renji ended up in a fist fight, and Orihime and Rukia tried to separate them.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Aizen said that he closed all the Gargantas." Grimmjow soon regretted what he said as Ichigo and Renji just beat on each other harder out of frustration. They were so out of control that Chad and Uryu had to help Orihime and Rukia separate them.

"I believe I have solution to our problem." Everyone turned to Ulquiorra who was silent through Ichigo's and Renji's struggle. "It is true that Aizen said he closed all the Gargantas, but he left me one Garganta to use once I had defeated Kurosaki." Everyone was now excited hearing that there was a way out of Hueco Mundo. "However." The excitement was cut short there. "This Garganta is fairly small as it was originally to be used just for me. I can expand it to fit at least three more, but that is it." This news was bitter sweet for much of the group. For Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu it meant they'd stay behind since the stronger fighters would have to go. For Orihime it meant that Ichigo would have to go into the face of danger without someone to heal his injuries and for Ichigo it meant that he would have to leave Orihime behind. Grimmjow sighed.

"I'm guessing that you want those three to be me, Nel and Kurosaki right?" Ulquiorra nodded

"That is correct Grimmjow." Ulquiorra turned to the rest of the group. "No disrespect to you all, but we have the best chance with the four of us going." Everyone was silent, but Chad was their voice.

"We understand. We aren't as strong as the four of you and would only get in the way." Ulquiorra then turned to face Orihime.

"I know that your abilities would be most welcome on the battlefield, but we can't risk Aizen taking you hostage or worse." Orihime had a sad smile on her face like she knew Ulquiorra was going to say that. "I'm sorry that it can't be helped." Ulquiorra turned away from the group facing the empty space. Then with a snap of his fingers, he opened the Garganta. "If anyone has any final farewells you may want to say them now." Everyone was silent having nothing to say. Everyone except Orihime.

"Umm Ichigo?" Orihime stepped closer to Ichigo.

"What is it Orihime?" Ichigo turned around so he could face her, and he saw that she was blushing.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Orihime's looked else where as she was having trouble looking him in the eye.

"Anything. What is it?" Ichigo moved closer since Orihime was talking quietly. Sensing that something was going to happen between the two, everyone looked elsewhere.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me safely."

"I pr…" Before Ichigo could finish, Orihime silenced him with a kiss. At first Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise, but he soon closed then as he returned Orihime's kiss. After a minute the two separated, but still held each other. "I promise." Orihime smiled.

"Just try not to do anything too reckless." Ichigo and Orihime let go of each other and the others turned back around. Ulquiorra then cleared his throat.

"If we are all ready then we should depart. Kurosaki you take the lead." Ichigo nodded. He then looked back at Orihime and the others.

"Please take care of her." Everyone nodded. With one final look, Ichigo jumped into the Garganta followed by Nel, then Grimmjow, with Ulquiorra bringing up the rear. After Ulquiorra jumped into the Garganta it closed. Orihime still looked at where it had once been.

"Please be careful Ichigo."

Traveling down the Garganta, Ichigo was able to make a solid path being at full strength, but he still thought of a problem.

"How are we going to be prevented from seeing Aizen's Shikai? Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and I haven't seen it, but that can change quickly." Ichigo looked back at the three arrancar to see if they had any ideas, but they didn't seem to have any. Just when Ichigo was going to lose hope, Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Don't worry Kurosaki, I have a solution to that problem." Reaching into his left pocket, Ulquiorra took out what looked like to be blindfolds. Grimmjow was a little confused.

"How are simple blindfolds going to help us?"

"These aren't simple blindfolds Grimmjow. Back in Hueco Mundo, I knew that we would eventually face Aizen's Shikai. Not wanting to lose our advantage, I made these from pieces of my uniform, and with my reiatsu." Grimmjow still didn't understand.

"I still don't get it Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra smirked slightly at Grimmjow's confusion.

"You see I only infused one side with reiatsu while the other side is unaffected. This causes the blindfolds to function like a two way mirror. We're still able to see, while Aizen's Shikai can't affect us. It won't even affect Nel since she won't she the activation." Grimmjow, Nel and Ichigo were now excited.

"With the blindfolds shielding our eyes…"

"And with the ability to still see…"

"Means Aizen is going down!!" Ulquiorra then handed a blindfold to everybody, but had one more thing to say.

"However, the affect isn't permanent. After you cover your eyes with it, the reiatsu will only stay in the blindfold for about twenty minutes." This brought grim looks to everyone's faces. Especially Ichigo.

"This means we only have twenty minutes to defeat Aizen?"

"No not exactly Kurosaki. Not all of us are going to fight Aizen at once. Knowing Aizen, he'd sit back and watch as everyone else fights." Ichigo sighed as he was at ease a little. He then looked forward and saw that they were approaching the end of the Garganta.

"Get ready everyone, we're almost there!" Everyone then put their blindfolds away until the fight with Aizen. Ichigo and Grimmjow wore them on their foreheads like headbands, while Nel and Ulquiorra wore them on their arms.

In the Fake Karakura town, Fura just blew out the flames trapping Aizen, Gin, and Tosen; freeing them. Everyone on the battlefield feels the severity of the situation thinking it is over. However when Aizen is released, the Vizard arrive to intercept his freedom. After Shinji invites his comrades to talk to any of their old friends, Fura summons hordes of menos to fight them. The Vizard easily kill them and soon join the other captian in their fights. Rose and Love join Kyoraku against Starrk, Hachi joins Soi-Fon against Baraggan, Lisa and Hiyori join Toshiro against Harribel, while Shinji confronted Aizen. Shinji donned his hollow mask and tried to slash at Aizen, but is stopped by Gin. As Gin and Shinji fight the sky above the battle field begins to crack open.

Out of now where a Garganta opened above Fake Karakura town. It was enough for all the combatants to look up at the sky. Aizen wasn't surprised to see it. He was actually happy.

_"It seems that Ulquiorra has finished the job, and has come to help here." _However, Aizen wasn't expecting to see Ichigo leap out of the Garganta and land near Shinji. It was enough for Aizen to widen his eyes in surprise. _"Kurosaki"_

Ichigo had just arrived in the Fake Karakura and was surprised that he landed near Shinji.

"Well Shinji I didn't expect to see you here." Shinji slashed at Gin sending him away and turned to Ichigo.

"I can say the same about you. I thought you were in Hueco Mundo rescuing Orihime."

"Well I was, but she's safe there now. I got rid of all the threats and I have some friends there keeping her safe."

"You'd better. Anyway are we going to talk all day or are you going to help us?"

"I'm here to help what else did you expect?!"

"I knew you'd say that." Ichigo and Shinji then turned to face Aizen, Gin and Tosen with swords drawn.

Up in the sky, the Garganta opened once again. This time everyone (except Ichigo) were even more surprised. This time Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra descended onto the battlefield. All the captains and their lieutenants thought that they were in deep trouble as more Espada were around. Ichigo knew better and Aizen was for the second time shocked.

"Well now this is a surprise." Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra looked up at Aizen. "It seems that Grimmjow actually has some fight in him after all."

"I have more than some fight, just wait and see you bastard!" Aizen then turned to Ulquiorra with a dissapointed look on his face.

"To think that you would betray me Ulquiorra, after you were so loyal." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"You would have betrayed all of us eventually. I just beat you to it." Aizen then looked at Nel.

"Nelliel. Now that's a face I haven't seen in a while. I thought you dissapeared without a trace."

" Well I'm here now and trust me won't forget it after we're finished with you." Shinji was very confused as to why arrancar were opposing Aizen.

"Ichigo what are those three doing?" Ichigo smiled.

"They're friends of mine."

"Good enough for me."

Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra then split up and went to help in the fights against the other Espada. Grimmjow went to fight Starrk with Shunsui and Ukitake, Ulquiorra went to fight Baraggan with Soi-Fon and Hachi, and Nel went to fight Harribel with Toshiro.

Grimmjow had arrived in time to see Starrk release his ressurrecion Los Lobos and Shunshi release his Shikai.

"Are you friend or foe?" Shunsui still had his eyes on Starrk, but was acknowledging Grimmjow.

"The names' Grimmjow. We don't have time for discussion on that matter, only time to fight."

"Agreed." Shunshi then attacked Starrk with his Busho Koma technique. Grimmjow then released his own ressurrecion and followed behind Shunshi.

Ulquiorra arrived in the battle with Baraggan to see that one of the Vizard had trapped him with a barrier. "That isn't going to hold him for long."

"I don't intend to hold him." Ulquiorra saw that Hachi was holding the barrier up with some effort. "I don't know who you are and why an arrancar would attack one of their own, but Soi-Fon and I would like some help." Ulquiorra looked at the barrier again.

"Consider it done. Bind Murcielago" In his released form Ulquiorra flew up to the barrier waiting to see what Hachi had in mind.

When Nel got to the sight of the battle between Toshiro and Harribel, she saw that Harribel had just broken out of a block of ice that the white haired shinigami encased her in.

"I'd better hurry." While Toshiro had his back turned, Harribel tried to slash at him, but Nel blocks her attack with her sword. Toshiro is shocked at her arrival.

"Just who are you?"

"You can consider me a friend wanting to help." Without warning, Lisa and Hiyori appeared and pushed back Harribel. This time both Nel and Toshiro were surprised at the sudden arrival of allies.

"We have no time to figure things out, we just need to finish this." Toshiro then rushed Harribel with his bankai while Lisa and Hiyori attacked with Shikai and Nel released her ressurrecion.

**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update for awhile. I've been busy with school and that holds me up. I'll try to update during the week, but only expect to see new chapters on the weekend. For those who are dying for a fight, be patient I'm going to do one major fight per chapter so I can make them more detailed. Remember to review ;)**


	14. Fourth vs Second

**Fourth vs. Second**

Ulquiorra had flown up to the barrier Hachi had made to see what he was planning to do to Baraggan. When he got their, Ulquiorra noticed that the barrier was shaped like a box with an opening on each side.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" Ulquiorra saw, a short black haired woman on the right side of the barrier with a huge missile launcher on her right arm.

"My name is Ulquiorra, and all you need to know is that I am here to help." Soifon just scowled and aimed her bankai inside the barrier.

"Fine just don't get in my way." Soifon then fired her bankai resulting in the barrier to rupture and crack. Then do to exhaustion, Soifon began to fall. Ulquiorra flew down and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I'm impressed with your bankai strength captain Soifon." Hachi then snapped his fingers fixing the barrier while he looked at the it in awe, not expecting to see it crack.

"I can only use it once every three days, but I was able to use it twice in one day." Hachi looked at her confused. "I want my payment Hachi."

"Don't worry captain Soifon I will uphold my part of the deal." Suddenly the building Ulquiorra and Soifon were on started to rot away. Realizing it is Baraggan's Respira, Ulquiorra quickly moves Soifon to another building further away. Setting Soifon down, Ulquiorra flew back up to confront Baraggan.

Baraggan screamed from the smokescreen.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" Hachi looked at Baraggan with his eyes widened in surprise.

"That's impossible! How can you be alive?!" Baraggan then emerged from the smokescreen with his lower right arm and the left side of his face blown off.

"You will pay! Not only for turning your backs on me, but also for harming the face of a god!!" Baraggan then released more Respira to destroy the whole area. Hachi donned his hollow mask and erected another barrier in an attempt to hold the Respira off. Ulquiorra used his wings to blow the Respira back towards Baraggan. Baraggan looked towards Hachi with his hollow mask.

"You are clever for using extra power. But who do you think you are playing Hollow? I am the Great Emperor, the God King of Hueco Mundo!" The Respira then breaks through Hachi's barrier. In an attempt to buy him self some time, Hachi covered himself in a barrier. Baraggan then laughed at Hachi's difficulty. "All are beneath me! Humans, Shinigami, Hollows, and Arrancar. All of them are beneath me!! Only my power is absolute." Baraggan's Respira then broke through Hachi' barrier, and shattered his hollow mask.

"If your power is absolute and all are beneath you then why is Aizen in command of you and why does he make you number **two** in **his **army?" Braggan turned around and for the first time acknowledged Ulquiorra being there.

"Those are not your questions to ask traitor!" Baraggan threw his Gran Caida at Ulquiorra in an attempt to make him shut up, but Ulquiorra threw his javelin at the ax, shattering it. Baraggan was shocked that Ulquiorra could destroy his ax since he was supposed to be two ranks below him.

"Are you calling me a traitor for betraying Aizen's army, or for helping Shinigami?" Baraggan was getting even more frustrated and sent Respira at Ulquiorra, but the former fourth blew it back and used sonido to appear behind Baraggan.

"You claim to be "The God King of Hueco Mundo", but I find it strange that someone with that title would be only the second strongest in an army, and even more confusing that you even serve someone else."

"SHUT UP!!" Baraggan was sent over the edge and sent even more Respira after Ulquiorra, but once again Ulquiorra blew it back with his wings. This time however, Ulquiorra followed up with a Cero Oscuras. Due to Baraggan's time slowing abilities, the attack was dissapated a great deal, but not enough, as he was still hit with some of the blast. The cero would have done more damage had it not been for Baraggan's time field, but Ulquiorra was still able to completely blow off the rest of his right arm. Baraggan looked down at where his arm had once been and Ulquiorra had a satisfied smirk.

"It seems you're not a god after all. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to hurt you then would I?" Ulquiorra then regenerated his javelin and saw that Hachi had recovered from the earlier attack.

_"I hope he catches on to what I have planed."_

Hachi had gotten up after being blown back by Baraggan. Luckily, his barrier had protected him from the Respira leaving him unharmed. He saw that Ulquiorra was fighting rather successfully against Baraggan and was surprised. Ulquiorra had been playing mind games which had distracted Baraggan from noticing him. He had also been able to destroy Baraggan's arm.

"Just how powerful is he?" Looking up, Hachi saw that Ulquiorra was looking at him, then at his javelin, then Baraggan. Hachi caught on to what to what Ulquiorra was thinking and waited for the right time.

Ulquiorra raised his hand to fire another cero Oscuras, but Baraggan was faster. Releasing his Respira, engulfed Ulquiorra's right arm. Quickly blowing the Respira away with his wings to prevent the spread to the rest of his body, Ulquiorra quickly backed away. Looking at his right arm to see that it's still rotting, Ulquiorra slashes it off with his left. Baraggan was becoming cocky.

"It seems that you are becoming a victim to my powers as well." Ulquiorra just smirked. Baraggan noticed this. "What is so amusing?" For an answer, Ulquiorra's right arm regenerated, leaving both Hachi and Baraggan in utter disbelief.

"This is one of my strongest abilities. High-speed regeneration. While you and the rest of the Espada abandoned this ability for greater strength, I mastered it. You need to learn there are other ways to obtain new strength without raw power." Ulquiorra then threw his javelin at Baraggan. Baraggan countered with his Respira, but didn't see that as the Respira engulfed the javelin a barrier surrounded it.

"It seems that your attack couldn't touch me." Again Ulquiorra smirked. Baraggan's body then began to glow. Looking down at himself, Baraggan was horrified to see that his body began to rot away. "What the hell is happening?!"

"You're rotting away due to your own powers." Hachi appeared next to Ulquiorra as Baraggan rotted away. "If your power was truly absolute, then even you couldn't stand it. It was a guess on our part, but I'm glad that we weren't wrong on that one."

"I can't die I am a god!!"

"In the Soul Society, there are no gods other than the shinigami, the Gods of Death, but forgive me for my lack of disbelief "God of Hueco Mundo." Hachi finished sarcastically as he and Ulquiorra watched Brarggan rot away. Before Baraggan died he thought of the forst time Aizen showed up in his palace and took over. In one last attempt to fulfill his vow to kill Aizen, Baraggan threw his Gran Caida at Aizen in on last attempt to kill him. However, the attack proves futile, as the weapon rots away before it can reach Aizen, who turns his back on Baraggan for the last time as the Segunda Espada rots away as his crown falls to the ground below.

**Not bad huh? For the fights with the Espada I'm trying to keep them accurate with what really happens with my added elements. For the big fight with Aizen and friends expect longer capters due tl me making stuff up. Remember to review**


	15. Panthers, Wolves, and Games

**Panthers, Wolves, and Games**

Shunsui had just used his Busho Koma ability it an attempt to blow Starrk away, but Starrk parried the attack and fired a very large cero from his right gun. Shunsui doged with shunpo and Grimmjow doged with sonido.

"You seem panicked, that isn't like you at all." Starrk commented at Shunsui.

"Well, I intended to kill you with the first blow, however your release must really be something if you could block my attack." Shunsui then paused and looked at Starrk's guns. "Your guns, they fire cero."

"Yes, you are correct." Starrk said.

"Can they do anything else?"

"No they cannot." Shunsui scowled at Starrk.

"You're a bad liar." Starrk then scowled at Shunsui.

"So are you. You made me release my pain in the ass Resurreccion, so you'd better show me your Bankai!" Again Shunsui scowled at Starrk.

"No matter how strong you become, I have to intention of showing you my Bankai. Especially if you're just going to use ceros." Starrk responded to Shunsui by firing his Cero Metralleta at him. One thousand ceros came flying at Shunsui, but he flashed stepped away. Grimmjow, who had been watching the exchange between Shunsui and Starrk, used sonido to avoid the multiple cero blast. Starrk then again fired his Cero Metralleta at Shunsui and Grimmjow saying

"You can't escape." Again Grimmjow and Shunsui dodge the attack.

"You know, that attack is very unfair." Ukitake, then jumped in front of Shunsui and countered the multi cero attack with a blast of his own. "Ukitake what…"

"Save it. You shouldn't complain. Despite having a numbers advantage, that blast would have gravely injured you. Also, you don't look like you want to use Bankai." Shunsui smirked at him.

"Don't worry, I will eventually."

"Just make sure no one is around to see it. However, my powers are more suited for this fight anyway."

"What was that? A cero?" Ukitake turned to Starrk and said

"Why don't you do that again and find out?" Starrk raised his right gun to fire, but Lilynette speaks up.

"_Starrk don't it could be a trap!" _Despite her protests, Starrk fires his cero at Ukitake who just launches it back. Starrk and Ukitake then exchange in a few exchanges of blasts, before Starrk uses sonido to move closer to Ukitake.

"I now know what your ability is capable of." Ukitake was shocked that Starrk could figure out his ability with only a few attacks. "I'm glad that your power isn't to reflect any and all attacks back at your opponent. If you have to absorb the attack first, then there has to be a limit. I don't think you'll be able to absorb one thousand ceros all at once." Just when Starrk was going to fire, Shunsui and Grimmjow tried to attack him from behind, but Starrk dodges and fires a cero at Grimmjow and Shunsui, which they dodge.

"That wasn't like you." Starrk was talking to Shunsui. "That was something I expected from you Grimmjow."

"Don't pass judgments. You're the one not acting like yourself."

"I thought we were alike." While Shunsui is talking to Starrk, he heard a cry pf pain come from Ukitake. He turned around, and was horrified to see that another arrancar had appeared and had impaled Ukitake through the back and out the chest with his hand. Going to attack the arrancar, but Shunsui is shot in the back by Starrk with a point-blank cero. Grimmjow looks on as both captains plummet to the buildings below.

"It seems if Wonderweiss is here, then Aizen wants this to end." Starrk said. Grimmjow had always been annoyed by Wonderweiss and now was enraged that he was here. Not wasting anymore time, Grimmjow rushed up to Wonderweiss and did something he's always wanted to do. He connected with a crushing punch to Wonderweiss' face and sent him flying into the buildings below.

"Now that the kid is out of the way we can get started!" Grimmjow faced Starrk ready for battle.

"I don't care why you're fighting against me Grimmjow, but if you run away now, I promise I won't chase after." Grimmjow glared at Starrk since he felt insulted thinking Starrk was calling him weak.

"I have no intention of running away." Grimmjow then rushed at Starrk ready to attack.

"I was afraid you would say that." Raising his left gun, Starrk blocked Grimmjow's attack, and fired a cero from his right gun blowing Grimmjow backwards. Grimmjow was blown back into a building and was stuck in a crater that had formed on the side he hit.

"Damn, for a lazy ass Espada, he's extremely strong. Oh well, it just makes it more exciting!" Grimmjow then got out of the crater, and released more of his reiatsu and flew back to confront Starrk again. Starrk was standing in the same place when Grimmjow appeared again.

"Again, if you run away I won't chase after you."

"And I'm telling you, I won't run away." Starrk sighed and fired his Cero Metralleta from the left gun at Grimmjow. Grimmjow then used his sonic roar to dispel most of the cero and dodged the rest. Starrk was surprised to see that Grimmjow was capable of such a feat. He then looked behind Grimmjow and saw that Baraggan had just rotted away with Ulquiorra and Hachi looking on. Starrk then saw that Aizen didn't say anything about it.

"It is terrible that Aizen didn't spare any words for Baraggan dying." Starrk then turned to Grimmjow. "However, you know that it isn't in our nature to avenge each other. Is it Grimmjow?" Grimmjow ground his teeth.

"Just shut up and fight!" Grimmjow then used sonido to move close to Starrk and sent him away with a kick. Following up with another sonido, Grimmjow appeared behind Starrk and sent him downwards with an ax kick. Starrk landed onto the buildings below, resulting in the formation of a crater. Grimmjow then fired a huge cero down at Starrk, but he evaded the blast by simply rolling over. Starrk was laying down on the ground and was reluctant to get up.

"_Starrk what are you doing? You should be getting revenge."_

_"What's the point? I know Aizen isn't going to save us, and Grimmjow is a lot stronger than we thought, and if we continue this, it will only result in someone else dying. We should just go home and sleep."_ Lilynette wasn't going to let Starrk have this attitude.

"_Come on Starrk I know you can do this! You're the Primera Espada, and if Aizen didn't believe in your strength then he wouldn't have made you number one! Plus if you don't want your friends to die, then you'll have to fight."_

_"You're right."_Starrk then got up ready to continue the fight. Grimmjow moves to slash at Starrk, but the Primera Espada blocks the attack with his left gun.

"What's the matter Starrk? Thinking things over?" Griimjow asked Starrk.

"Something like that." Grimmjow then kicked Starrk away and followed up with another cero, causing an explosion. After the dust cleared, Starrk stood standing in front of a pack of hundreds of wolves.

"Attack now!" the wolves then began to run towards Grimmjow.

"_Oh shit!!"_Grimmjow used every attack in his arsenal in an attempt to fend off the wolves. His sonic roar was effective, but it distracted his attention away from the others. When he went to punch one, it exploded, blowing him away. Knowing he wouldn't try that again, Grimmjow began using his darts and bala blasts in attempt to keep the wolves at bay. As Starrk was looking on watching Grimmjow fight off all the wolves single-handed, he saw that had been stabbed through the back and out the chest by a blade coming from the shadows. Turning around to look at his own shadow, Starrk is surprised to see a figure rise from it. Shunsui then appears as shadow drips off of him and he stares coldly at Starrk.

"What the hell was that?! That's ridiculous that you can hide in the shadows. Were you holding something like that back the entire time?"

"The ability of my Zanpakuto is to make children's game real; I was never holding them back. My Zanpakuto wasn't in the mood to play that game before, and even though I love my sword, it can be very selfish and I don't like to play with it because it messes with me too much." Shunsui then moved forward to attack, starting the color game Irooni, and stating the color grey. Starrk generates a sword of reiatsu to block the attack, but is slashed across the right arm.

"The cut may have been shallow, but I feel like my arm was cut off."

"It's you turn. You can name any color you want to cut, but can only cut that one color."

"White." Shunsui was surprised by Starrks choice, which allowed the Espada to move behind him and slash him across the back. Though the cut was small, due to the rules of the game, Shunsui's wound gushes blood.

"You've done well, but the color you choose can also do damage to you as well. The higher the risk to yourself, the greater the damage you inflict. For you the color that would do the most damage is white. I planned on giving you hints, but I am amazed that you could figure out how it works so quickly. You really are a strong opponent." Starrk then summons another reiatsu sword, and he and Shunsui begin to clash blades. Shunsui calls white and tires to slash at Starrks shoulder, but Starrk parries. Starrk called out brown and slashed at Shunsui's hat trying to cleave his head, but Shunsui used shunpo to dodge and immediately moved back at Starrk. Shunsui called out white and tried to slash at Starrk's eyepiece, but Starrk formed a X with his blades, blocking the attack and pushed Shunsui back.

"I can say that you're a powerful opponent as well. _Why do I have to face someone so strong?"_

**Flashback**

**Starrk didn't like being alone. He would always try to be with other hollows, but from just being near him, the other hollows would lose their souls and die. Starrk soon became jealous that the weak were able to come together while he was alone, and wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his dreaded loneliness, he split his soul in two. Resulting in himself and Lilynette. Not knowing what they looked like before they split, Starrk thinks that their separate forms had nothing to do with the original. If he couldn't become weak and join a pack, then he would find someone as strong as him; so long as could escape his loneliness.**

**"What is your name?"**

**"My name's Lilynette. What's yours?" She asked his name, despite being the same being.**

**"My name is Starrk."**

**Where will we go?"**

**"Wherever we want."**

**"What will we do?"**

**"Whatever we want. Just as long as we're not alone." Starrk and Lilynette were alone when they first met Aizen.**

**"Did you kill all these hollow?"**

**"No they just died."**

**"You seem strong and I am looking for allies."**

**"We are as well. Are your allies strong?"**

**"Why don't you come and find out for yourself?" **

**"I shall join you. You look like your strong enough to be with us without dying."**

**End flashback**

Starrk then saw Shunsui's haori fly towards him, which he swipes away, uncovering Shunsui himself preparing for an attack as he says black and slashes Starrk across the chest, nearly cutting him clean in two. The area around Starrk's hollow hole begins to crack and his wound brings out a torrent of blood that erupts from his chest.

Grimmjow had just destroyed the last of the wolves when he saw that Shunsui had nearly cut Starrk in half. Once the he hit the wolf with a cero, he used sonido to move closer.

Starrk began to fall out of the sky surrounded by his own falling blood and he remembered his first meeting with Aizen.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't able to repay you for helping me escape my loneliness." _Starrk then remembered the other Espada, and the creation of Lilynette. "_I…was….never……alone." _Starrk soon loses conciousness and dies as he falls to the ground with an expressionless Grimmjow and Shunsui looking on.

**This kind of makes you feel for Starrk right? :( (anyway) I'm doing my best to make good length fight chapters, but it's hard to make them super long. I'll do my best to get creative with the fights and hopre everyone isn;t to picky about some elements of the canon story being messed up. If you like the story I'm glad, If you don't no big deal just be nice about it. Remember to review ;)**


	16. Past and Present

**All I can say is that school sucks and I was lucky to get this in during the week. Anyway on with the story**

**Past and Present**

Harribel's sword came down with crushing force. The air around it felt like it could cut you to pieces. Before it could slice through her, Nel blocked the attack with her lance. Even when Nel raised her lance to block the attack, she felt being pushed back due to the shear force behind Harribel's swing. Seeing that his opponent was distracted, Toshiro, unleashed his Guncho Tsurara attack at Harribel, sending razor sharp ice daggers straight at her. Sensing the attack, Harribel pushed Nel away and melted the ice with her Hirviendo. Harribel then sent back the water at Toshiro along with her Cascada, launching a huge torrent of water down at Toshiro. However the young captain froze the water saving him-self from potential drowning. Nel then charged Harribel with her lance trying to pierce her stomach. Harribel blocked the attack resulting in her and Nel being in another struggle.

"Why are you helping the enemy? You should be one of us." Harribel spoke to Nel as if she wanted answers, but also sounded like she spoke with sadness. Nel pushed forward in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

"They are my friends. I also believe it is the right thing to do." Nel then kicked Harriebl with her front legs. Nel's hooves connected with Harribel's mid-section and sent her back several meters. The crushing force from the blow caused Harribel to lean over in pain holding her abdomen. Harribel also coughed and brought her hand up to her mouth and was surprised to see that she was coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this." Harribel looked up to see Nel looking at her with a saddened expression. Harribel glared at Nel and ground her teeth slightly.

"Don't be." Harribel then swung her sword and launched a yellow cero from the arc. Nel was unfazed by this, and began to absorb the cero into her mouth. Harribel's eyes widen in surprise. She had never seen anything like that before, a cero being absorbed through the mouth. Nel then fired her Cero Doble at Harribel. Only having enough time to brace herself, Harribel was hit by the double cero and engulfed in an explosion.

Toshiro had just broken the ice surrounding him in time to see that Nel had blasted Harribel with a giant cero blast. Toshiro could only watch in awe. He had been able to fight on par with Harribel, but he was amazed that Nel was gaining the upper hand. Seeing that Harribel was unresponsive, Toshiro took his chance and flew up to Nel to join the battle.

Nel looked on at the smoke where Harribel had been in silence. She didn't notice that Toshiro had flown back up from where Harribel attacked him.

"I'm surprised that you were able to exceed her strength." Nel turned her head away from the smoke to look at Toshiro. "She mentioned that you should be one of them, so that would mean that you were a former Espada. "What rank were you?"

"I was the former Trecera. The third Espada." Even though he heard this, Toshiro had a hard time believing it. Even if she was a former Trecera, how could she dominate Harribel? "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Toshiro snapped back to reality.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Nel then turned back to face the smoke, which was beginning to clear up.

"If you don't mind Toshiro, I would like to fight this battle on my own." Toshiro was slightly annoyed at not being able to fight but agreed.

"Very well uhh.."

"You can call me Nel."

"Alright then Nel." Toshiroflew away a little to give Nel room and to be able to watch and jump in if need be.

The smoke cleared revealing Harribel still alive, though battered and slightly bloodied. She raised her sword, but not without some effort.

"I never knew you could use a technique like that." Nel smiled slightly.

"It's something I'd created a long time ago." Nel then noticed that Harribel was starting to waver in strength. "I'm sorry that my blast hurt that much." Harribel smirked slightly.

"Still as compassionate as always I see." Harribel then gathered water into her sword and launched her La Gota at Nel. Nel dodged the first attack, but Harribel followed up with more blasts. Nel still managed to dodge all the attacks with sonido. Seeing that Harribel wasn't launching more La Gotas, Nelstarted to go on the offensive. Raising her front legs off the ground, Nel began to charge cero blast in both hooves. Harribel looked on and was confused as to why Nel was using cero from her hooves.

"_Why isn't she just firing it from her mouth like before?"_Toshiro also saw what Nel was trying to do and also noticed she had a perfect line of sight straight to Harribel. Toshiro was able to put two and two together and was able to figure out what Nel was planning.

"_Now I see."_Nel then slammed down her hooves resulting in the cero to explode under them, sending a wide arc fissure of cero at Harribel. The blast was moving with devastating force, and Harribel only had enough time to lift her sword slightly to block the blast. The attack was so strong however, that Harribel still was hit by some of the cero and blown back. The cero was still ongoing and Harribel's sword was pushed out of the way causing her to take more of the blast. Nel stopped the cero to see that Harribel was in a great amount of pain. Harribel was breathing heavily and was bleeding profusely.

"Harribel this battle is over." Nel spoke to Harribel with great sadness and sounded like she wanted to stop Harribel from getting hurt any further.

"This isn't over as long as I'm still breathing."

"Harribel please stop this." Still breathing deeply, Harribel looked from Nel to Toshiro to the other Shinigami fighting in the distance.

"No I can't. As long as the Shinigami are still alive, my fallen comrade's deaths will be in vain!" Nel saw that Harribel had begun to cry and once again began to build up water in her sword. Nel also began to charge her lance with reiatsu. Without realizing it, Nel also began to cry.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Harribel. It wasn't always like this."

**Flashback**

**Back then Harribel, I was the Trecera Espada, while you were the Sexta Espada. Even though Aizen had us serve as his slaves, we found friends. Not only with our Fraccion, but also with each other. Being the only female Espada, we originally just thought to stick together thinking it would help prevent any unnecessary conflict between us and the male Espada especially Nnitora, but we eventually became friends. Despite being together, Nnitora still wanted to prove that he was stronger. I was able to defeat him every time, but unfortunately he would take out his anger you. Being the coward he was he would fight you and would win due to your gap in power. You would always get upset over your losses, but I encouraged you to keep going and increase your strength. I would train you myself. You got stronger and so did our bond. It didn't last forever since Nnitora attacked me from behind, taking away my strength and reverting me back to a child. I know you were crushed at my disappearance, but I know that didn't stop you from gaining strength in an attempt to stop Nnitora's savage ways. Seeing how strong you've become, I can't help but be proud of you.**

**End Flashback**

Harribel then launched her La Gota at Nel, while Nel threw her Lanzador Verde at Harribel. The two attacks collided in mid-air resulting in a huge power struggle between the female arrancar. Both attacks were stuck in a dead lock and both combatants were trying to gain an advantage against the other. Harribel was beginning to lose strength rapidly, and began to be pushed back. Once again Nel saw Harribel's difficulty.

"Harribel, I'm begging you please stop this!" Nel yelled to Haribel through her tears.

"I told you I can't!!" Harribel was crying just has hard if not harder than Nel. Nel's lance then began to spin with reiatsu and broke through Harribel's La Gota. The lance was on a direct path to Harribel's face. Harribel closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but she didn't feel anything. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that the lance had stopped in mid-flight near her face. Harribel looked to Nel and saw that she had raised her hand stopping the lance's advance. Nel then called the lance back to her.

"I'm sorry Harribel that it had to come to this. It is over now, there is no point in one of us killing the other." Harribel shook her head and wore a sad smile.

"You're right. I cannot bring myself to hurt you."

"Then come with us. We may not be able to bring your friends back, but you won't have to fight without reason anymore." Harribel's mouth turned upwards in a smile and was going to go to Nel when she felt someone behind her. Turning around, Harribel was surprised to see Aizen. However, before she can react, she is slashed across the mid-section by Aizen. Nel tried to go and help her former friend, but Toshiro created an ice wall blocking her path. Harribel looked at Aizen with hate and stabbed him through the chest. However, his expression doesn't change.

"To think after all the trouble that I went through to gather the Espada that I would be stronger than all of them." Harribel then realizes that she had attacked an illusion and is then stabbed through the left shoulder by the real Aizen. "Dealing with you is such a pain." Harribel turned to look through the ice wall at Nel to see that she was crying badly. Harribel smiled at her one last time before she fell to the city below. "You shall never raise your sword to me again." Through the wall of ice Nel was crying and screaming.

"HARRIBEL!!!"

**Aizen is just pure evil. I thought making a connected past between Nel and Harribel was a good idea so I wrote it out. Not bad huh? Anyway Now we are getting to the good stuff so for the people who have been patient, you'll be rewarded. remember to review :)**


	17. What is Reality?

**For all those who read this and like it I'm very glad since this is my first story and my first try at an actual story. Enough of my speech on with the story.**

**Grimmjow- "Finally I thought you'd never shut up!"**

**Me-"Be careful with what you say Grimmjow or I could write you out!"**

**Grimmjow-"Ha you wouldn't do that it would ruin the story**

**Me-"Oh you're right. I'll just get Diablo to give you extra hard training**

**Grimmjow-screams like a little girl and runs away**

**Me-"Works everytime"**

**What is Reality?**

Nel was on the other side of the ice wall watching helplessly as her former friend plummeted to the city below. Seeing Aizen then turn away from where Harribel and sheathing his sword as if he didn't care for what he had done. Nel kicked at the ice and slashed at it with her lance but to no avail. She then turned to look at Toshiro with hate in her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!!" Toshiro looked away as if in regret for what he did.

"I'm sorry, but if you went to help her, you would have been killed by Aizen." Toshiro heard forced sobs and turned to see that Nel was crying her eyes out.

"I don't care. I could have helped her." Toshiro looked through the ice wall and saw that Aizen had disappeared from sight. Looking around quickly out of fear worried they would be attacked, Toshiro then saw that Aizen had gone back to fight Ichigo and Shinji.

"If we don't defeat Aizen now then your friend's death will be in vain." Toshiro let down the ice wall and flew to where the other Shinigami and Vizard were to help in the final battle. Looking one last time at where Harribel fell, Nel began to follow Toshiro.

"_Don't worry Harribel, your death won't be in vain."_

"Now come at me. Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and shoddy Arrancar wannabes." Ichigo ground his teeth and Hiyori growls. Shinji notices this.

"Approach him carefully and don't do anything reckless. Especially you Hiyori." Aizen smirked.

"It does not matter if you approach me with caution or not. The outcome will be the same. You do not have to worry as tou all died that night one-hundred years ago." That taunt was more than enough to send Hiyori over the edge. Launching herself at Aizen in a blind rage, she didn't hear Shinji's and Ichigo's yells of warning as Gin appeared in front of her and bifurcated (sliced in half at the waist.) her. Hiyori went into shock as she watched her lower body fall to the city below. Before the rest of her mutilated body could fall, Shinji grabbed her.

"I'm….sorry…..Shinji……I…was…impatient." Shinji stared down Aizen with a cold look in his eye.

"I like that look in your eye. It looks like you finally woke up from a hundred year sleep. Come now and face me, I'll unsheathe my sword for you." Shinji turned away from Aizen and called to Hachi.

"Hachi I need you to watch over Hiyori while I deal with Aizen."

"Don't worry Shinji, I'll take care of her." Shinji moved away from Hachi and Hiyori and went to face Aizen again with Ichigo. Shinji drew his sword while Ichigo had Zangetsu ready and Aizen drew his own sword.

"I'm surprised that you would put your faith in that boy next to you Hirako." Ichigo scowled and gripped Zangetsu tighter. Shinji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder to calm him.

"I don't expect you to understand seeing as you don't trust your own followers."

"Trusting someone means relying on them and only the weak do that. Therefore it is something that is not needed." Shinji furrowed his brows in confusion.

"How can you say that? I'm sure with all the followers that you have I'm sure that you've asked them to trust you at least once." Aizen chuckled slightly.

"You are wrong. I never asked them to trust me at all, only to come with me. I always told them not to trust anyone, including myself. Though there aren't many who can do that." Ichigo was really starting to get annoyed.

_"Just wait and see!" _Aizen then went on to explain his logic.

"All creatures want to believe in something bigger than themselves. They cannot live without blind obedience. And to escape the pressure of that trust, those in whom trust is placed in turn look for someone higher than themselves. And in turn those people look for someone even stronger. This is how all kings are born. This is how all Gods are born. But make no mistake. They all still abide to me. Because from this point onward, you will witness first hand the power of the god they foolishly placed their faith in. I will be that god they have no choice but to believe in."

"I'm surprised that you would draw your blade. I'm actually somewhat surprised that you would even do that. Are you afraid Aizen?" Aizen remains silent. "There is no point in ignoring me you know, as no matter how strong you are you still have to be uneasy." Shinji then smiled slightly. "You never opened up to me, never told me anything about anything or tried to get to know him. Because of that, you have no idea what my Zanpakuto can do. If you thought that your Kyoka Suigetsu was the only Zanpakuto with the ability to absolutely control the five senses then you're dead wrong." Shinji then released his Zanpakuto. "Collapse Sakanade." Shinji's sword had gained a large ring shaped hilt with a rectangular hand guard. The blade was straight and slim with a razor edge and five holes along the length of the blade.

Aizen was a little surprised at the shape of Shinji's sword.

"That is a strange shape for a katana."

"That's great, but I won't lend it to you."

"It's strange that it does not give off any kind of aura. Have I heard wrong that it can control the five senses?" Shinji his head to the left to look at Ichigo.

"Ichigo I want you to trust me on this one." Ichigo who had been quiet until then looked at Shinji.

"What's up?"

"I want you to hold your nose and not breathe in until I tell you. Understood?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confusion, but obeyed. Shinji turned to face Aizen again.

"Take another look as it is already changing. Does it smell nice to you?" Too late, welcome to the inverted world." You can breathe now Ichigo." Ichigo let out an exhale and was confused at what Shinji was saying. What did he mean by Inverted World? "You don't have to worry Ichigo, you didn't smell the scent so you're safe. However, Aizen isn't so lucky." Aizen looked around and was surprised to see that he appeared to be standing upside down in mid-air. "You see Aizen all of your senses have been inverted. Shinji then moved forward to attack Aizen.

"This is an interesting ability. It causes everything to be opposite." Aizen then turned around and blocked a sword strike from a very surprised Shinji. "Do you really think you can fool me." Again Aizen is surprised as he is cut on the left arm.

"Your eyesight and where you are cut are reversed as well. No matter what you try or how powerful you are, your body will continue to fight by reflex and you shall fall to Sakanade's ability." Shinji goes for another slash at Aizen, but he misses.

"I was trying to figure out what it was and now I see that it is nothing more then an optical illusion." Shinji then sees that he has been slashed across the back by Aizen has he moves past him. "By controlling the five senses, you can't even begin to compare to my abilities. And once you get used to it, you power is nothing more than mere child's play." Shinji realized that his Shikai was not going to be affective against Aizen and re-sealed his Zanpakuto. Ichigo looked on as Shinji sealed his Zanpakuto and started to feel the severity of the situation. Sweat started to drip from his forehead and he was breathing was a little staggered.

_**"What the hell is wrong with you king?!!" **_Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts with the voice of his hollow.

"_He's a lot stronger than I thought, and Shinji of all people is having trouble fighting him!!" _Ichigo's hollow let out a laugh. "_What the hell is so funny?! There's now way we can win now!"_

_**"You dumb ass, you still have that blindfold that Ulquiorra gave you. Remember the one around your forehead. The one that will keep you from seeing Aizen's Shikai!!" **_Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened in realization. Reaching his left hand up to his forehead, he felt the fabric of the blindfold.

"_I can't believe I forgot about it." _Again Ichigo's hollow laughed.

"_**Show's how much you know."**_

_"Shut up already!"_ Ichigo was going to untie his blindfold and put it on, but again his hollow stopped him.

"_**What do you think you're doing?" **_Ichigo was starting to really get annoyed with his counterpart.

"_Going to fight Aizen what do you think?!" _

_**"Don't you remember what Ulquiorra said?! You're not going to fight him alone and the blindfold only works for twenty minutes! Plus we would have a better chance fighting with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." **_

_"Not so confident in your strength I see."_

_"__**Shut the hell up!! I know I can beat his sorry ass easy, but with you not letting me out we have to rely on your sorry strength." **_Ichigo chose to ignore that comment. However for the first time, he was starting to think seriously about what his hollow had said. If he let him take over, Aizen wouldn't stand a chance in hell. But what if he went on a blind rampage like he did in Hueco Mundo?

Grimmjow had since destroyed all the wolves and had witnessed the end of Starrk's life at the hand of Shunsui. After the fight, Grimmjow sealed his power back into his Zanpakuto saving his strength for the later bout with Aizen. Taking the short moment he had, Grimmjow caught his breath and began to look around him to access what was going on. Far off he saw Ulquiorra who had also re-sealed his power and was also looking around. He looked in Grimmjow's direction and when they made eye contact, Ulquiorra used sonido to appear in front of Grimmjow.

"It seems that the top three Espada have been taken care of." Grimmjow laughed slightly but still had his mouth turned downwards in a frown.

"They may have defeated, but to me, it seemed that Nel had a hard time in her fight with Harribel." Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"It did not seem that she had a hard time fighting her. So why say she did?" Grimmjow grimaced and looked away.

"Maybe on the physical level no, but on the mental level it might as well have been pure torture." Ulquiorra looked in the direction Grimmjow was looking and saw Nel standing silently staring at the city below. Ulquiorra then heard a buzzing sound and didn't have to look to know that Grimmjow went to comfort Nel.

Nel struggled to keep in sobs in, but she couldn't and again began to cry. She had lost one of her dearest friends at the hands of her most hated enemy. She felt like she lost part of herself and really didn't know what to feel other than sadness and loss. Nel then felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind and she turned around out of alarm. Turning around she saw Grimmjow with a saddened look on his face. She was happy to see him, but it didn't show. Still feeling her great sadness, Nel fell into Grimmjow's arms and cried. Grimmjow just held her tight.

"She's gone. She's really gone!" Nel's body shook violently and Grimmjow had to steady himself to keep himself from falling.

"She isn't lost forever Nel. If she was a good a friend as you think, then we'll have Orihime bring her back." Nel looked up at Grimmjow with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, but still wore a saddened expression.

"What if the others don't approve?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Then they'll have to deal with me." Nel dried her tears and smiled at Grimmjow.

"Thank you Grimmjow." Just after Nel finished, Ulquiorra appeared in front of the two.

"I am sorry to interrupt your moment here, but it looks like Ichigo could use our assistance." Grimmjow and Nel looked off in the distance and saw Ichigo and a blond haired Shinigami facing off against Aizen. "He must be waiting for us so he can use the blindfold." Grimmjow let go of Nel, who was now feeling a stronger sense of resolve.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Grimmjow sped towards Ichigo with Ulquiorra and Nel behind him.

Ichigo was still debating whether or not to let his hollow loose, when his three arrancar friends appeared around him.

"You didn't think that we'd let you fight Aizen alone did you"? Grimmjow let out his signature grin. Ichigo looked to all of them and smirked.

"No I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging." Ulquiorra stared at Aizen with his hands in his pockets.

"Who's going first?" Nel stepped forward followed by Grimmjow.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on Aizen for a long time." Grimmjow cracked his knuckles. Nel looked on with a look of fiery determination.

"Aizen needs to pay for striking down Harribel." Using sonido, Grimmjow and Nel went to confront Aizen first. Ichigo was very ineasy when they left.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ulquiorra sighed and looked towards Ichigo.

"I do not know for sure Kurosaki. However, I do know that we won't let them die."

Hearing a humming sound, Aizen looked up and saw Grimmjow and Nel standing in front off him. Grinding his teeth and with his body tense, Grimmjow looked ready to tear Aizen to pieces. Nel didn't look as threatening, but had a look that said she wouldn't back down.

"Well it seems that the cat has come to play." Grimmjow's hand gripped hard on Pantera's hilt, but he didn't let Aizen's taunt get to him. "You know Grimmjow I always had the thought you would one day betray me."

"Well now you get the joy of fighting me!"

"There is no joy in fighting an insect like your-self." Aizen then disappeared from sight with shunpo. Looking around, Nel couldn't see where he had gone. She then had just enough time to see Aizen reappear behind Grimmjow and bring down his sword. However, Aizen's sword did not connect. Quicker than her eye could see, Grimmjow had unsheathed Pantera, turned his body to the right, and blocked the sword strike all in one motion.

"It seems I'm not as much of an insect as you thought." Grimmjow then followed up with a cero from his left hand, but Aizen evaded it with another shunpo and moved backward.

"It seems you will not go down as easy as I thought." Holding his right hand out and holding his sword upside down, Aizen was preparing to unleash his Shikai. "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu." In a flash of light Aizen released his Shikai. Expecting to see his opponents at his mercy Aizen was surprised to see that Grimmjow and Nel were standing where they were before unaffected and were also wearing blindfolds.

"Nice try Aizen, but your Shikai can't touch us." Nel smiled from underneath the blindfold.

"I do find it interesting that you would try to stop my ability. But mere blindfolds won't stop it."

"Then perhaps you should look again." Aizen took a closer look and saw that the blindfolds glowed with a green aura.

"I see. They are infused with reiatsu so they repel the attack." Grimmjow then held out Pantera, which began to glow.

"Now that your Shikai can't affect us, we can have some fun! Grind Pantera!!" Nel also released Gamuza. In a whirlwind of energy, Grimmjow

and Nel stood ready for battle in their Resurrecion forms. Aizen didn't care that his Shikai wouldn't work, he would still fight.

"Come at me and you shall fall." Grimmjow and Nel then attacked Aizen from both sides. Grimmjow attempted a slash with his right-handed blade and Nel slashed with her lance. However, Aizen again dodged with a shunpo and the two arrancar had to stop their attacks mid-flight to stop hitting each other. "You seem to have communication problems." Aizen then let out a small laugh.

"Don't get too full of yourself you damn bastard!" Grimmjow fired his elbow darts at Aizen who just blocked them all with his sword. Grimmjow didn't let this stop him. Using sonido, he appeared infront of Aizen and began an assault of slashes, punches and kicks. Despite Grimmjows flurry, Aizen was able to dodge or block all of the attacks. Aizen then pushed Grimmjow back with a horizontal slash to Grimmjow's midsection, but Grimmjow blocked the slash with his left blade and slashed at Aizen's face with his right. Grimmjow was knocked back many meters but to Aizen's surprise he wasn't cut. Grimmjow lifted his left arm and waved it from side to side with a grin on his face.

"Surprised aren't you Aizen? Like I said before I'm not an insect." Aizen had a frown on his face as he was taunted by Grimmjow. He then felt something on the right side of his face. Lifting his hand up, he was shocked to see that he had a deep cut on his right cheek. "Oh I see that you've finally noticed the cut on your face. It just shows how much stronger I've become." Aizen was now visibly angry and decided to put the fight into high gear.

"It is time for an unruly piece of trash like you to be taken care of. Hado Number thirty-three Sokatsui." Aizen raised his hand palm facing forward and launched a wide arc blast of spiritual power at Grimmjow. Using Sonido, Grimmjow evaded all of the blast. Deciding to follow up with an attack of his own, Grimmjow launched his blue cero from his right hand. Aizen didn't move as the cero headed straight for him. When the cero was close to hitting him, Aizen used Hado number eighty-one to block the attack. Grimmjow ground his teeth out of frustration. Aizen then sheathed his sword surprising Grimmjow. However, his surprised soon turned to fear as Aizen thrust his hands forward which began to glow with a blue electric aura. "Hado number eighty-eight Flying Dragon Striking Heaven Shaking- Thunder Cannon. (the Japanese name is way too long and complicated.) A gigantic blast of electrical energy was then fired from Aizen's hands and was heading straight for Grimmjow. The blast was so huge that Grimmjow thought he wouldn't be able to avoid it. Instead Grimmjow decided to take it head on. Pushing his own hands in front of him, Grimmjow launched his two handed cero at the kido spell. The two blasts then collided and were locked in a struggle. Grimmjow and Aizen's blasts were locked in a dead heat with both of them trying to gain the upper hand. Despite Grimmjow's new strength, he was having a hard time pushing he attack back. He was starting to lose his strength and his cero was getting pushed back. Finally he was too tired and stopped the cero causing the kido to resume it's path of destruction. Grimmjow then saw Nel appear next to him.

"Nel you should get out of here. I don't to be the reason why you would die." Nel smiled at him despite the danger.

"You're always so stubborn Grimmjow." Nel and Grimmjow looked up to see doom approaching, but were then surprised to see a dark blast of energy come out of no where and deflect the kido. The kido blast was deflected and haed for the city causing a colossal explosion. Grimmow looked in the direction of where the blast came from and was happy to see Ulquiorra in Resurrecion and a hollow masked Ichigo standing in the distance.

"It took you two long enough to join in." Ulquiorra smirked and used sonido to get closer followed by Ichigo with shunpo.

"You seemed to have been doing fine until now."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Grimmjow turned to Aizen in was in a crouched position ready to strike. Nel hand her lance ready. Ulquiorra with his javelin, and Ichigo with Zangetsu and his new mask. "Now what are you going to do Aizen? Not only are you outnumbered, we all are unaffected by your Shikai, and we've shown that we can harm you." The situation did start to look grave for Aizen, but he didn't show it.

"Am I outnumbered?" Out of no where both Tosen and Ichimaru appeared. Tosen on the right and Gin on the left.

"It seems to continue to pursue justice, we must use are greater power." Tosen spoke in a tone that sounded both anxious and afraid.

"If you mean your bankai then bring it on!" Grimmjow wasn't worried and was taunting all of them. Gin as usual smiled sinisterly and spoke up.

"No Grimmjow he isn't talking about Bankai." Tosen and Gin then both reached up to their faces. Everyone wore shocked expressions as both Shinigami let out huge amounts of reiatsu. Once the smoke had cleared, Tosen and Gin stood with their Zanpakutos drawn and hollow masks on their face. Tosen;s mask was relatively simple being completely blank and completely covering his face and head with no eye sockets. Gin's mask was a little more detailed. His looked like a happy Greek theater mask with black wide open eyes and a big open mouthed smile.

"This just got more interesting." Ulquiorra gripped his javelin tighter as everyone else was braced for what was to come.

**I hope I'm making this exciting for everyone. In the chapters to come it wil get better with battles and twists. Remember to review. If not i will take longer with the chapters ;)**


	18. Burning Spirits

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since my last update, but school work and other stuff keeps me too busy. Anyway thanks for being patient.**

**Ichigo: No excuses you're just lazy!**

**Me: If I was lazy then why would I keep makeing this story?!" **

**Ichigo: Cause it takes you forever to update!!"**

**Me:That's it!!"**

**Ichigo and I start to fight**

**Burning Spirits**

The spiritual pressure that came from both Tosen and Gin was truly formidable causing Nel to shake and Ichigo to sweat slightly, but it wasn't enough to make them back down. Without warning, Gin rushed forward and slashed at Grimmjow. Putting his blades in an X formation to stop the slash, Grimmjow just barely stop the sword from separating his head from his shoulders. Seeing that Grimmjow was having difficulty, Nel went to attack Gin with her lance. Gin however dodged the lance and moved away from both Grimmjow and Nel.

"Hmm this is getting fun." Ichigo and Ulquiorra followed after Gin as he was moving away from the group. This just left Tosen and Aizen. The strength of Tosen's mask was unknown so it would be wise to have both Grimmjow and Nel fight him, but that would leave Aizen unattended. Nel gripped her lance's hilt tighter feeling conflicted about what to do.

"Do not worry Nel. Aizen isn't the one to engage a fight that is being fought by his underlings. Plus if we want to defeat Aizen later on, we have to get rid of any obstacles." Grimmjow then lunged at Tosen with his with a claw slash. Snapping out of her daze, Nel joined in.

Tosen, at first didn't seem as strong as Nel had thought. Attacking from the front, Grimmjow, slashed at Tosen's mask, but was blocked from his sword. Nel attacked from behind with a cero. The pink energy wave was headed for Tosen when he kicked Grimmjow away into the buildings below and avoided the attack without even turning around. Nel's eyes widen in shock.

"_How in the world did he dodge that without looking?!"_ Tosen then turned around this time and rushed Nel going for a stab at her chest. Barely had enough time to dodge the initial attack only to be put on the defensive again as Tosen went for a horizontal slash at Nel's mid-section. Quickly turning her lance upside down, Nel once again blocked Tosen's attack. Nel was struggling with keeping Tosen's sword away from herself due to the unusual way she was holding her lance and due to Tosen's monstrous strength. Then out of no where, Tosen with his free hand punched Nel in the jaw sending her down to the buildings below. Landing on the roof hard, Nel had the breath knocked right out of her. Subconsciously turning her head to the side, Nel saw that Grimmjow was standing on the building next to her.

"It seems that Tosen's stronger than we thought." With a scowl Nel got to her feet and begin to yell at Grimmjow.

"Hell yeah he's strong! Especially since I had to fight him myself!!" Grimmjow looked away from the sky and looked at Nel with a slightly scared look.

"I'm sorry Nel, but after Tosen knocked me away I tried to think of a plan to fight back."

"And did you find one?" Nel asked slightly annoyed as she wiped the dust from her face.

"No I didn't. He hasn't shown any special ability that would cause us too much trouble, just enhanced strength and speed." Nel was visibly angry at Grimmjow and again began to yell at him.

"You mean all that time and you got nothing?!!"

Grimmjow was very scared of Nel now and hid his face behind his arms out of fear.

"No I didn't think of something well thought out to fight back, but I did think of something simple. Hit him hard, fast and together." Nel then fell over in typical anime fashion.

"Weren't we just doing that!!?" Nel was now flaming. (flaming eyes, flaming background the works.) Grimmjow was trembling violently and his voice was shaking slightly.

"No we weren't completely. I hadn't used my Desgaron yet and you haven't used your lance or cero." Grimmjow backed away slightly from Nel crouched down and leaped up to confront Tosen again. Nel growled under her breath and followed after him.

Back up in the sky, Tosen was waiting for Grimmjow and Nel

"You know Grimmjow I'm not surprised that you would betray us. You were always the rowdy one that would do what ever he pleased regardless of what your superiors said. Also I hated you. You would always submerse yourself in so much bloodshed and senseless violence. It was slaughter. And that's justice without reason." Grimmjow growled at Tosen and clenched his fist tighter.

"Enough of the preaching Tosen. You talk of senseless violence that I believed in that you hate so much, but it seems that you're submersing yourself in the thing you hate. You talk of walking the path of justice, but where is the justice in slaughtering innocent lives?!"

"Justice cannot to be so easily expressed with words." Tosen flash stepped in front of Grimmjow and went for a slash at his right arm but Grimmjow moved away with a sonido. Before Tosen could recover from the missed attack, Grimmjow launched his darts and tore off Tosen's left arm. Nel quickly followed up with a cero. Tosen tried to dodge, but couldn't avoid the full force of the blast and was caught with some of the edge of it that that left him bloodied. Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and spoke to Tosen.

"Give it up you're in no condition to fight any longer." Instead of a response, Grimmjow and Nel saw that a horizontal line was forming was forming on the lower face portion of Tosen's mask. They then saw it open to form a mouth.

"I walk the path of justice and that path will not be stopped by the likes of you." Tosen's arm then reformed and the wounds he suffered form Nel's cero were fully healed. Nel was shocked at what she had just seen.

"How can a Shinigami use high-speed regeneration?!" Grimmjow ground his teeth in frustration.

"He's not just a Shinigami. He's like Kurosaki; a Shinigami with a hollow mask, but I have a bad feeling that there's more to him than we know."

"For once Grimmjow you're right. There is more to me than you think. A lot more. You should consider yourself lucky Grimmjow, you will face justice at the hands of my Resurreccion." Grimmjow's and Nel's eyes widen in horror and the coloar drained from their faces.

"What the hell?!" Tosen soon was covered in darkness. Grimmjow and Nel braced them selves for what would emerge. When the darkness cleared, Tosen appeared as a bestial like hollow.

"This is my Resurreccion, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo." Tosen became hunched over and his body was covered in black fur with a large hollow hole in the center of his torso. Tosen also had four insect like arms with clawed hands. Out of the hunch of his back, he had two large long spiral horns that were adorned with chains and rings. Tosen's head looked like a crickets with a bilateral line running down the center and had two large bulbous eyes. He also had a long bushy tail and a double pair of dragonfly like wings along with short fuzzy legs. Nel was shaking and Grimmjow stood his ground.

"Well Tosen I can tell you this much. You sure are ugly looking!" Tosen then opened his eyes and soon became ecstatic as he could see out of his huge eyes.

"I can say the same thing about you Grimmjow." Grimmjow ground his teeth together again and moved to Tosen with a sonido and went for a slash with his blade but Tosen caught it with one of his left arms.

"What the hell?! He's so fast!"

"I'm more than fast Grimmjow." Tosen then lifted Grimmjow up and threw him down to the buildings below. Grimmjow was thrown with such force that he didn't have time to recover before he crashed straight through one building before getting stuck in the side of a house. Nel quickly used sonido to go to Grimmjow and check on his condition.

"Grimmjow are you alright?!" By the time Nel got there, Grimmjow had pried himself from the side form the house and began to stretch his sore body.

"Barely, but I'll live. He's a lot stronger than I thought. I hate to say this Nel, but I think it would be better if you sat this fight out."

"Grimmjow are you crazy?! He tossed you aside like it was nothing! He's too powerful!!" Nel looked at Grimmjow with wide saddened eyes trying to convince him to not go alone.

"I know he's powerful Nel and that's the reason why I want to stay out of it. I'm stronger and I don't you to risk getting hurt." Grimmjow paused before finishing. "Or worse." Nel smiled softly as she understood what he was saying. Nel put her hand on Grimmjow cheek and smiled at him.

"If you want me to stay out of it Grimmjow, then I'll stay out." Grimmjow placed his clawed hand over Nel's and smiled back at her. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Be careful."

"I promise." With that Grimmjow leaped back up to fight Tosen with Nel standing on the ground watching.

Grimmjow once again confronted Tosen who was surprised to see that he was relatively unharmed.

"It seems that you're more resilient than I thought." Grimmjow cracked his claws and smiled smugly.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think!" Grimmjow fired his elbow darts at Tosen who easily brushed them off with his left hands.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Tosen didn't see however that Grimmjow had quickly moved behind him. "What where did you go?!"

"I'm right here you insect freak!" Grimmjow quickly kicked Tosen in the back sending him forward and followed up with his two-handed cero. As Tosen was flying forward, the cero caught up with him and caused an explosion in mid-air. "Hmm you weren't as strong as I thought." As the smoke cleared, Grimmjow was shocked to see that Tosen was still alive and that he only suffered minor wounds.

"I admit that you are strong Grimmjow, but my path of justice cannot be stopped." Tosen then went on to make circle shapes in the air with his claws. Then out of no where, a violent shockwave connected with Grimmjow. The shockwave was a huge burst of sound and crushed Grimmjow under its power and sent him to the ground below while bleeding profusely. The pain in his body that Grimmjow couldn't move has Tosen flew down and stood over him.

"It seems your time is up Grimmjow." Tosen then began to charge two cero blasts each coming from his eyes. Just when it looked like Grimmjow was finished, Tosen stopped his attack. Forcing himself to sit up, Grimmjow saw that Nel had jumped onto Tosen's back and had stabbed him in the back of his head with her lance. Nel then started to spin her lance violently causing Tosen's spine to snap. Tosen then fell to the ground and Nel leaped of him to check on Grimmjow, after resealing her powers back into her zanpakuto.

"Nel I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Nel helped Grimmjow sit up and he coughed up blood.

"I was, but I couldn't stand back and watch you get hurt, and you were going to be killed if I didn't help." Grimmjow scowled and looked away.

"I would've been fine." Nel frowned at him.

"Who knows what would've happened?! Plus you could've won easily if you used your…" Grimmjow quickly put his hand over Nel's mouth silencing her.

"Quiet! I know I could have but I'm saving it for Aizen. I want it to be a surprise." Grimmjow removed his hand from Nel's mouth and Nel shook her head at him.

"I'll never understand you Grimmjow." Nel helped Gimmjow to his feet and put his arm across her shoulders to support his weight.

"Well that's the fun part." Grimmjow and Nel then began to walk to where Ulquiorra and Ichigo were battling Gin.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were having better luck against Gin. Ichigo was dueling Gin in close range while Ulquiorra attacked form a distance with his javelins. They were having better luck than Nel and Grimmjow but it still wasn't easy. Gin's mask enhanced his speed so much that Ichigo could only be on the defense and try not to get cut to ribbons, and Ulquiorra could only use his javelins which weren't very effective since Gin would either dodge them or block them. Ulquiorra would've used his Cero Oscuras but Gin would always engage Ichigo and Ulquiorra didn't want him to get caught in the blast.

"Damn if only Gin was away from Kurosaki!" Ichigo was really struggling with Gin and began to suffer from his hollow.

"_**What the hell king?!! You should be fighting better than this!! Pull the mask on and kick some ass!!!" **_For once Ichigo actually listened to his hollow albeit reluctantly and put his mask on. In a surge of reiatsu, Ichigo began to push Gin back and put him on the defensive. Gin was sson being overwhelmed from Ichigo's massive increase in speed and strength. With a powerful horizontal slash Ichigo sent Gin backward a far distance and followed up with a Getsuga Tensho. Ulquiorra quickly took this opportunity where Gin was of balance and fired a Cero Oscuras at Gin along with Ichigo's Getsuga which caused an explosion. Thinking that Gin had been finished, Ichigo began to walk away. However he sensed a high reiatsu and quickly turned around and was shocked to see that Gin had survived albeit with much bleeding.

"Well now that wasn't nice. You know, you're beginning to scare me and I think it would be best if I ended this." Gin then began to glow with a strange reddish aura and raised Shinso to the sky. "Bankai, Hebi Shinso." Looking up, Ichigo saw that the sky began to darken with clouds. Then as if lightning fell from the sky, lasers began rain down. Ichigo quickly used shunpo to evade the attack and as he was evading them he noticed that they were actually swords not lasers. Ulquiorra suffered the same fate but used his wings as a shield with a combination of sonido. Gin quickly followed up by stabbing Shinso in the air in front of him and spears began to rise from the bottom up. This left Ichigo and Ulquiorra at Gin's mercy as they were unable to dodge and find a place void of the attacks. Ichigo could only wave his sword like crazy in an attempt to block the spears. Most of the attacks were parried, but some were able to make it through and strike Ichigo on the body and left arm. Ulquiorra saw that Ichigo was having extreme difficulty and tried to come up with a plan to help him. Looking to Gin, Ulquiorra noticed that there was a small opening in front of him where the upper and lower attacks were coming from. He then opened his wings a little more to fit his hand through. Putting his hand through the space in his wings, Ulquiorra charged a Cero Oscuras.

"Now Gin it is time **I **finished this!" The dark hollow flash was then fired at Gin full force. Looking in Ulquiorra's direction, Gin only had enough time to yell as the blast enveloped him and blew him away. Once the dark cero hit Gin, the spear attacks stopped. Ulquiorra turned his head and saw that Ichigo was bleeding slightly and was breathing heavily.

"If his Bankai stopped then that means Gin is near death. We should be fine to fight Aizen from here." Ulquiorra nodded out of agreement. Seeing some movement below him out of the corner of his eye, Ulquiorra looked down and saw Nel helping a very bloody Grimmjow walk. Ulquiorra pointed down to Nel and Grimmjow and Ichigo followed him as he flew down.

"It seems you had a more difficult time against Tosen than I thought Grimmjow." Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra despite his attempt at humor. "That doesn't matter now. Now that Gin and Tosen and finished, we can go fight Aizen full force." Nel frowned worried that they would have as much of a chance as Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra all had injuries and they were the strongest fighters.

"Are you sure all of you are able to fight?" Grimmjow removed his arm from around Nel's shoulders but shook slightly when standing on his own feet.

"Hell yeah we're good to fight!" Ichigo looked up to where Aizen was and scowled.

"We'll have to be extra careful since our blindfolds were spent in our first confrontation."

"Then let's get going!!" Grimmjow stumbled slightly as he started walking and Nel reached out to him, but Grimmjow raised his hand as if to say stay back. "I'll be fine. Just stay here." Grimmjow leaped up to fight Aizen and Ulquiorra and Ichigo followed him.

Aizen was standing idle as battle worn Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came to confront him once again. Surprisingly, Aizen had a slight smirk on his face.

"I have to admit that I did not expect Gin and Tosen to be defeated by the likes of you." Aizen paused slightly. "However, they are still nothing compared to me." Aizen's reiatsu then increased greatly.

"You may be stronger than both Gin and Tosen, but you should learn not to underestimate others Aizen!" Ulquioraa said as his, Grimmjow's and Ichigo's own reiatsu increased dramatically. "Now get ready to feel true despair."

"And absolute destruction!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were engulfed in bursts of black spiritual energy and soon emerged in their Ressurrecion forms. Ichigo could only out on his mask again, but he had a greater increase in strength do to his determination and scolding his hollow. Seeing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in theses new forms was enough to get Aizen to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. You never told me you could do that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."

"We never had a reason to tell you."

"Enough talk let's fight!!" Grimmjow and Ichigo immediately rushed Aizen with a vertical and horizontal slash. Aizen dodged Grimmjow's slash and blocked Ichigo's and pushed him back with his sword. Ulquiorra attacked from a distance with a Cero Oscuras which was faster due to his second form, but Aizen still managed to dodge with flash step. Even though none of their attacks were connecting, they were able to keep Aizen on the ropes. With Grimmjow's and Ichigo's fast melee combat and Ulquiorra's long range assault, Aizen was having trouble keeping up with all of them. Ulquiorra decided that he should bring out the big guns. Placing his hands close together, Ulquiorra began to charge spiritual energy in the palms of his hands. Spreading his hands further apart, the energy began to spark and form into the shape of a lance. With his Lanza del Relampago ready, Ulquiorra threw it Aizen's direction. While fighting in close range, Grimmjow and Ichigo quickly sensed the attack and sped off. Aizen was going to follow when he saw the lance heading straight for him. Confident in his abilities, Aizen used Bakudo number eighty-one danku. When the lance first connected with the shield, it looked like that it would be averted, but I broke through after a couple of seconds. Quickly calling off the spell, Aizen flash stepped out of the way before the lance could hit him. The lance then flew off into the distance and caused an explosion that rocked the city. Aizen was soon growing impatient.

"It is time to end this." Raising his hand palm up, Aizen began to charge a black energy. "Hado number ninety Black Coffin." Grimmjow and Ichigo quickly evaded the attack before it could envelop them, but they didn't notice that they moved back to Ulquiorra and they were all facing Aizen head on. "Farewell." Aizen raised his zanpakuto in front of him and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ichigo braced themselves for the worst. "Shatter…" As Aizen was going to release his Shikai a garganta opened over their battle. Everyone was lost for words as no one expected a garganta to open. A second later, everyone was speechless as the one who stepped out of the garganta was Diablo Sangre.

**Oh no Diablo's here so what does that mean for Aizen and everyone else?? You'll have to wait and find out. ;)**


	19. Devil's Dance

**Devil's Dance**

Stepping out of the garganta, Diablo descended onto the battle field. Ichigo didn't know what to think of seeing another arrancar so just remained silent. Ulquiorra had a small smirk on his face, but it went unnoticed. Grimmjow was excited that Diablo was here, and for the first time ever Aizen looked truly afraid. Diablo scanned the battle field and noticed that Aizen had his zanpakuto unsheathed.

"Well it seems I was just in time." Diablo used sonido (or it looked like sonido as it was so fast that it looked like he teleported) to be in front of Grimmjow, Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow grinned again.

"It's good to see you again Diablo." Diablo grinned back and Grimmjow noticed that his canine teeth were very long like fangs.

"Good to see you too Grimmjow." Diablo saw Ichigo next to Grimmjow and extended his hand forward. "You must Ichigo, the one Grimmjow mentioned. My name is Diablo." Ichigo nervously extended his own hand and shook Diablo's.

"So you know Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice shook slightly and Diablo chuckled.

"Yes I do and you don't need to worry Ichigo I am on your side." This eased Ichigo's fears as the reiatsu he could feel coming from Diablo reminded him of when he first meet Kenpachi. Very scary. Diablo then looked behind Ichigo and was surprised to see Ulquiorra there. "Well know this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you Ulquiorra."

"I can say the same to you master Diablo." Grimmjow's jaw dropped.

"How the hell do you know each other?!!"

"To make the story short Grimmjow, Ulquiorra was my student. I will give you the full story at a later time. Now I have unfinished business to deal with." Diablo stepped towards Aizen who had recovered slightly from Diablo's presence.

"It's been a while Diablo." Diablo smirked slightly, but not out of amusement.

"It has Aizen. Diablo paused slightly and glared at Aizen. "You caused much pain and suffering to innocent lives and your comrades a like past and present. I'm going to put and end to it here and now!" Diablo discarded his clock and erected a large kido barrier around himself and Aizen preventing anyone from getting in or escaping. Ichigo was shocked at the fact that Diablo could use kido and even more so that he was going to fight Aizen alone.

* * *

"How the hell can he expect to win by himself?!" Grimmjow crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Diablo's a hell of a lot stronger than you think Kurosaki. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's even stronger than Aizen." As Grimmjow said that, Diablo drew Demonio from its sheath and unleashed his reiatsu.

* * *

Inside the Kido barrier, Diablo began the attack on Aizen. Diablo moved in front of Aizen so quickly he didn't have time to react. Aizen went to slash at him, but Diablo quickly teleported behind him with sonido.

"How the hell!?" Diablo looked at Aizen over his shoulder with a cold stare.

"Who do think taught Starrk sonido teleporation?" Aizen clenched his teeth hearing that Diablo taught his soldiers behind his back. Aizen was going to turn and attack Diablo when he appeared in front of him again before he could even fully turn. Aizen then charged his Black Coffin kido spell.

"Hado number ninety Black Coffin." Diablo stood motionless as the spell engulfed him, but Aizen failed to see the sinister smile on his face.

* * *

From the outside of the barrier, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were shocked to see that Diablo had been engulfed by the spell. Grimmjow clenched his fists tightly.

"No way Diablo is done for!!" The group began to scan the barrier's interior hoping to see some sign of Diablo. Just when they thought he was done for, Ulquiorra saw something.

"Look there behind Aizen!" Behind Aizen was Diablo live and well.

"Well Aizen I'm surprised. That actually caused me to lose my breath for a second there." Aizen looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock as Diablo was standing there unharmed and began to laugh at him. Aizen clenched his teeth together in frustration and turned to face Diablo.

"I never knew you were this strong."

"You never trust your comrades or get to know them so of course you didn't realize I had such strength. However, you did think I did have some degree of power otherwise you wouldn't have made me leave." Diablo walked towards Aizen and increased his reiatsu as he got closer. Aizen began to walk backwards. Wanting to try and even things up, Aizen decided to release his Shikai. "If you want to relase your Shikai Aizen, then I should make things fair by releasing my Resurreccion." Aizen gulped on air slightly but tried to keep his composure and even tried to taunt Diablo.

"Despite how strong you are, you will still fall to my Shikai." Diablo laughed slightly

"We shall see." Diablo flipped Demonio upside down and was holding it like a cane. "Bleed Demonio." As Diablo gave the release command, Demonio began to glow with a red aura, until it was completely enveloped. The sword then lost its shape and began to look like a pool of blood which began to climb up Diablo's arm. The blood like aura soon covered Diablo and it soon looked like he was transforming under it. After a second or two, Diablo threw his hand to the side dispersing the blood aura. Diablo's hollow fragments now only consisted of his horns that now had grew longer. Down his back was a cloak black as night that came up to a collar that framed his face. His body suit was replaced by a long sleeved dark grey dress shirt, and his hakama were now blood red. Diablo's eyes also went from pale red to bright red and he still wielded Demonio which had gained a blood red blade. Aizen was visibly shaking as he didn't expect Diablo's spiritual pressure to increase as much as it had. "What's the matter Aizen? Are you afraid?" Diablo smiled revealing his longer fangs at Aizen's visible fear.

"Afraid of you?! That's not possible! Aizen raised his zanpakuto in anattempt to hide his fear. "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu!"

* * *

From outside the barrier, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra didn't know what to think as they saw Diablo look right at Aizen's Shikai.

"Now how does he expect to win?!" Ichigo tore at his hair out of frustration and Ulquiorra turned to look at him.

"Don't worry Kurosaki. If Diablo looked at Aizen's Shiaki, then he has to have a way to stop it." Ichigo still looked on worried.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

It was true that Diablo looked right at Aizen's Shikai. Not even blinking or giving an attempt to even evade it. However, Aizen and everyone else failed to notice Diablo's smirk.

"Now you shall fall." Aizen was trying to sound like before, but also had a bit of desperation in his voice. Instead of giving a verbal answer, Diablo, raised his free left hand and fired a blood red cero at Aizen. The cero came so quickly, that Aizen didn't even have time to move. The cero completely blew Aizen away. Or so he thought. "You should know what my Zanpakuto can do." Aizen appeared behind Diablo and went to stab him at the shoulder. Before Aizen could even blink or even perceive what happened, Diablo moved behind Aizen.

"I know what your Zanpakuto can do Aizen." Aizen was still in the middle of his first attack when he heard Diablo's voice behind him.

"How the…? You should be under my control!" Aizen quickly flash stepped away. Diablo swung his sword in a horizontal motion and from the tip of the sword a wide arc of crimson energy was launched towards Aizen. Aien couldn't evade it and tried to block it with his own sword, but the slash went straight through it like it was butter. The blast went on to slice Aizen in half at the waist, but again this one was an illusion and shattered.

"You know Aizen for someone who claims to be all powerful you hide as if you were an insignificant little rat!"

"If you intend to get me to react from insults then you are sadly mistaken." As Diablo was looking around searching for Aizen he suddenly appeared in front of him. "You may be strong, but I am stronger!" Diablo shook his head back and forth.

"Think what you want Aizen." Aizen held out his sword infront of him and drew his hand across it and it began to glow.

"Bankai. Kanzen Kyoka Suigetsu!" The whole barrier filled with a bright light that everyone outside had to shield their eyes from, but Diablo stood perfectly still like before. Once the light had faded away, Aizen was still standing in front of Diablo, and behind him and on both sides, and every where else. "This is my Bankai."

"So not only do your hypnotic powers increase in strength, you also have clones to over whelm the opponent even more." Aizen had his usual grin return along with his calm attitude.

"You seem to have figured it out fairly quickly. However, knowing what it does is different from what it is capable of and if you can even over come it." All of the Aizen clones began to raise their hands forward and in front of them. Reiatsu began to from at their hands in preparation of a Kido spell. Quickly Diablo was assaulted by many different Kido spells. First being frozen in place with Bakudo number sixty-one, and was then assaulted with a lethal amount of destruction spells. Hado number-four white lightning, Hado number thirty-three Sokatsui, Hado number fifty-eight Tenren, Hado number sixty-three Raikoho and Soren Sokatsui, Hado number eighty-eight Flying Dragon Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon, and finally Hado number ninety Black Coffin. All of these spells connected with Diablo and the combined power caused an absolutely devastating explosion. The large barrier that Diablo had out up to protect everyone still stood, but ruptured and cracked slightly under the force of the attack. Everyone outside the barrier Shinigami, Vizard, and Arrancar alike all looked on in disbelief. They had all seen Diablo dominate Aizen without even trying and now he was blown to pieces.

* * *

As Diablo and Aizen were fighting, Nel had used sonido to join Grimmjow and the others and she had begun to cry.

"There's no way he could… it can't be… how…?" Nel lade her head on Grimmjow's shoulder and continued to cry and Grimmjow just put his arm around her while he looked devastated. Ulquiorra looked away not being able to see his old teacher gone. Despite not knowing Diablo as long as the others, Ichigo still looked on with a solemn expression. From inside the barrier, Aizen began to laugh.

* * *

"It seems you weren't strong enough to defeat me after all Diablo!" Aizen looks down at the smoke of the explosion with an evil grin thinking he had wiped out the one being that could possibly defeat him. As the dust cleared, Aizen saw that there was a large crimson colored sphere in the center. "What the hell?!" The outside of the sphere looked like as if it was covered with blood and it was flowing around the inside like water. Looking inside the sphere, Aizen saw that there was a solid shape. Focusing on it, he saw that it was in the form of a huminoid figure standing with the arms to its side. Then Aizen heard a laugh. A horribly wicked and evil laugh. (what Alucard's sounds like.)

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat me with such pitiful attacks?" Aizen felt his blood red cold as he heard that voice.

"How…is this possible?!" The sphere then shattered like glass with an eruption of spiritual pressure that completely destroyed the barrier that Diablo had created. The wave of spiritual pressure flew out ward in all directions like a bomb went off and knocked all captain level fighters and upwards to be pushed backwards and fall to their knees and all others to be paralyzed and having trouble breathing. Seeing that everyone was suffering from his spiritual pressure, Diablo, raised a larger and more powerful barrier than before. Back inside the new barrier, Diablo had taken on a new form. The scalea of his eyes was now a light glowing red along with his blood red pupils and his lips had become a dark blue with protruding fangs. His nails had grown into claws that curved to a sharp point. Diablo's dark cloak was replaced by great black feathered angel like wings and he was wearing black robes with gold outlines. The most frightening new aspect about Diablo however, was that Demonio had transformed into a giant blood scythe as tall as Diablo him self.

"Now Aizen you shall face true fear!!" Aizen was paralyzed not only from fear of Diablo's appearance, but also from the amount of reiatsu was flowing from him. The amount of energy was so great, that everyone outside the barrier could still feel it. All the Shinigami, and Vizard including the Captain Commander had to move a farther distance away from the barrier as they were being compressed under Diablo's reiatsu.

* * *

"This is unreal! Just how powerful is he?!" Ichigo was sweating and felt like the air around him was pushing down on him. Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were having the same problems with Diablo's power. Nel was having extreme difficulty breathing and Grimmjow had to shield her with his body to help her breathing. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were also sweating.

"I don't know how powerful he is anymore Kurosaki. At this rate I would say that Diablo's power is far beyond our realm of comprehension." Ulquiorra fanned his wings around him in an attempt to shield himself and Ichigo moved behind him, but still had a view of Diablo and Aizen.

* * *

Diablo was still surrounded by Aizen's clones which he knew only gave Aizen a false sense of protection as Diablo had sensed where the real one was the whole time. Wanting to really make Aizen's blood run cold, Diablo decided to make him suffer. Swinging his scythe in a quick circle over his head, Diablo sliced two clones in front of him clean in half. From his hiding place, Aizen had barely seen the scythe move due to its insane speed. It looked more like a flash of red. The thing that really alerted him to the scythes presence was the sound that it made. It was so sharp that it literally cut through the air and sounded like a scream before one dies in extreme agony. Hearing the horrid scream again before he could even finish another thought, Aizen looked up and saw that Diablo had cut down another three of his clones in one blinding strike. Diablo then looked up from the mutilated bodies and looked at the real Aizen and grinned evilly. This grin sent chills up Aizen's spine.

"_Does he know which one is real?!" No he can't! It's not possible for him to over power my complete control of the five senses!" _As if knowing his very thoughts, Diablo laughed maniacally at Aizen's difficulty.

"Do I know where you really are Aizen? Maybe I do and I'm just showing you what could and will happen to you. Or am I just under your "control" and your making me think that I'm making you shake like a lamb at the slaughter or make you look as weak as an insignificant little maggot!!" Diablo flared out his black feathered wings and suddenly the air around him began to spark. Electricity began to surround Diablo in the form of both yellow and blue bolts. Swinging his left wing ahead of him, Diablo sent of torrent of concentrated electrical bolts at five Aizen clones. The clones were not electrocuted like expected. They were simply eradicated and seemed to cease existence. Everyone looking on had no idea what they were witnessing. The shear raw power that was coming from Diablo seemed to be not of this Earth. It was even surprising to them that so far he seemed to be on the side fighting against Aizen and not fighting with him despite being an Arrancar.

Diablo continued to incinerate and mutilate Aizen's clones as the real Aizen looked on in a mix of awe and pure terror. With a blast of electricity from his left hand, Diablo destroyed the final clone and looked up to see the real Aizen who was sweating bullets. Cracking his neck and dusting off imaginary dust from his sleeve, Diablo smiled at Aizen, but it was full of malicious intent from his fangs and glowing eyes.

"Well it seems that your Bankai has failed you Aizen." Diablo chuckled and looked around before looking back at him. "However, I never expected it work from the beginning." Wanting to try and think of a way to try and escape, Aizen summoned more clones from before. Again the clones surrounded Diablo from all sides and attempted to break through his defense, but it was still utterly futile. As some of the clones lunged at Diablo and attempted to attack him with their blades were stopped in their tracks and destroyed by an electronic spherical barrier that Diablo had put up around himself. This was accomplished without him even moving; or even flinching.

_"How the hell am I going to get away let alone survive against him?!!" _Diablo laughed from behind inside his electric barrier and seemed to have read Aizen's mind.

"It is impossible for you to escape from here Aizen. This barrier I have created is unlike any kind of Kido known to Shinigami. It cannot be broken be broken by some one of the likes of your caliber. And it is impossible for you to defeat me. Not only are our powers worlds apart, I could've also killed you any time that I pleased!" Diablo dispersed the barrier throwing electricity in all directions and once again destroying all the clones like they were flies. Aizen;s eyes the widened in shock and he dropped to his knees.

"You mean that all this time…"

"I was holding back!! I could have even killed you in my original from without releasing my Zanpkuto, but I thought it would be fitting that you experience the same, no worse fear and suffering than what you have caused to everyone you have encountered in your life!!" Diablo began to walk towards Aizen as if a predator was stalking on an injured prey with no hope of escape. In his wake, the air began to fill with electricity. Aizen could only kneel with is head down as Diablo stood in front of him and picked him up by the throat. Bringing Aizen closer to his face, Diablo made him look right into his blood red eyes. Any color that was in Aizen face completely drained away as he looked into the crimson abyss.

* * *

"Now Aizen let me show you another one of my frightening abilities!" Diablo widened his eyes quickly and Aizen saw a flash of red. All of his vision was covered in red and he couldn't see at all. It was as if he was in a world of blood and he couldn't hear or feel anything. After a minute of complete silence and darkness, Aizen was standing in Hueco Mundo. Looking around he saw that the palace of Las Noches was no longer standing. In its place were ruins. Looking on, Aizen could not believe that his monumental palace had been destroyed.

"No how can this be possible?!" From the ruins Aizen saw that there were many shapes emerging and coming towards him. As they got closer, Aizen saw that they were all of the Gotei Thirteen Captains and their Lieutenants. Looking past them, Aizen saw that there were all of the Espada. Leading the combined forces of Shinigami and Espada were Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and leading all of them was Diablo. AIzen went to reach for his sword only to realize that it wasn't there. Looking down to confirm the grim reality, Aizen knew he was unharmed against countless foes. Looking up again, he saw that all of his enemies had surrounded him. Aizen began to sweat and shake from fear. Diablo then laughed at him.

"Well Aizen it seems I have found out your true fear. You were always afraid of your comrades turning on you and being powerless to stop them. Well I'm not going to keep them waiting." With a snap of his fingers, Diablo gave the command for the all out attack on Aizen. Aizen then let out a scream of agony as he was attacked.

* * *

What Aizen didn't know was that the whole ordeal was just an illusion. What Diablo had done was actually go inside Aizen's mind to find out his greatest fear and make his mind think it was really happening. Everyone from the out side looked on in wonder as they saw Aizen screaming and all Diablo did was hold him up by the throat and stare at him.

"What the hell is happening in there?!" Ichigo looked on with his usual scowl and didn't know what else to say as he saw Aizen in a look of complete pain.

"I don't know Kurosaki. I have never seen this from Diablo before." Ulquiorra was still shielding them with his wings from Diablo's reiatsu as he too watched the battle.

* * *

As Aizen was screaming in pain, Diablo casually threw Aizen aside into the barrier behind him. Even thought Diablo threw him lightly AIzen hit the barrier with such force that it cracked under the force. Without even turning around, Diablo appeared in front of the shaking Aizen with a soindo.

"I think it is time to end your pitiful existence now Aizen." Diablo once again picked up Aizen. This time by the collar and moved him to the center of the barrier. Setting him down, Diablo summoned his blood scythe again ready to execute Aizen. This time however the scythe was charged with electrical energy. Diablo raised his scythe above his head and spun it in a violent circle that began to glow with both red from the scythe and yellow from the electricity. "Now Aizen you die!!" Quicker than a bolt of lightning, Diablo brought the scythe down on Aizen and with one last scream, Aizen was sliced in two and destroyed by the electrical energy. Outside the barrier everyone was at a loss for words. Diablo then resealed his tremendous power back into his sword, dropped the barrier and let out a sigh. "It is over."

**Holy crap Aizen is dead!! Let the party begin! Oh but wait what is everyone going to say about Diablo and the rest of the friendly ex-Espada? You'll have to wiat and find out find out**

**Oh I forgot to mention Kanzen means "Complete" and Hebi means "snake" both japanese**


	20. Waking the Demon

**Waking the Demon**

The whole area was dead silent. It was as if the whole world had suddenly died and everyone had lost their voice. All looks were on Diablo, and had many different emotions being shown. Most of them were looks of fear. The Shinigami were even more afraid of Diablo than they had Aizen. When Fighting Aizen, he had seemed undefeated even after using their strongest attacks, but to no avail. Then out of no where, Diablo appears and defeats him like it was nothing. The others looks that Diablo had received were of appreciation, joy, and excitement from Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Nel, and Grimmjow. Grimmjow, and Nel re-sealed their power and with laughs of excitement, moved to go to Diablo. Ulquiorra and Ichigo also powered down and soon followed behind them. When they got to Diablo's side, Nel, quickly tackled him in a hug and Grimmjow followed suit and Diablo was soon being crushed in between both of them.

"Diablo I can't believe you did it!!" Nel hugged harder and failed to notice that Diablo's face was turning blue from lack of air.

"Nel…,Grimmjow…let…go…too…tight." Nel and Grimmjow quickly let go of Diablo so he could breathe. Grimmjow laughed and slapped Diablo on the back.

"I can't believe with all that power of yours Diablo that you have trouble breathing when being hugged!" Diablo took a deep breath trying to get the air back to his lungs.

"Well you've been given a crushing bear hug from Nel before, so you should know it feels." Grimmjow and Nel both blushed a little and Diablo laughed slightly.

"I still can't believe that you killed Aizen and so easily too! Just how powerful are you?" Ichigo looked at Diablo with a look of awe and slight disbelief.

"Worry not Ichigo. I will explain everything later. Right now it seems that I need to quench any suspicion of myself being hostile to any one here."

"What do you mean…?" Ichigo was going to finish his question when he turned around and saw all the other Shinigami and Vizard standing a in a large group away with their swords drawn. Even from where they were, Ichigo could see that they were shaking with fear. "Now I see."

"Precisely. They are afraid of me and think that I will kill them all." Diablo then smiled at Ichigo and the others. "But they don't have to worry since I mean no harm." Quickly before anyone could blink, Diablo went down to the city to retrieve his cloak and moved back to where he had been and began to walk to the Shinigami.

* * *

Walking slowly, Diablo tried to show that he wasn't a threat and was friendly, but the Shinigami and Vizards still had wore looks of fear and backed away as Diablo approached.

"Please do not be afraid. I swear that I mean no harm." Captain Commander Yamamoto stepped forward and confronted Diablo. Diablo saw that he had a strong stride and stood tall, but still saw a small amount of fear in his eyes.

"You may have accomplished in defeating Aizen where we had failed, but that does not mean you won't attack us as well. You cannot be trusted. Hollows cannot be trusted." Diablo frowned as if he was sad.

"Aw that's not a very nice thing to say. I helped to defeat your most powerful foe and you are mean to me." Diablo was acting in such a sad sarcastic way that it would give Urahara a run for his money. Everyone looked on confused and sweat dropped. "You say that Hollows cannot be trusted, but one of your allies seems to disagree." Yamamoto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"And just who would that be?" Diablo turned his upper body back in the direction of Ichigo and the others. Raising his hand, Diablo pointed at Ichigo and gestured for him to join him. From where he was, Diablo saw Ichigo look at the others who nodded their heads and Ichigo flash stepped to stand next to Diablo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is my friend and trusts me. Just like he does you and everyone else." Yamamoto frowned and furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Relax Gramps, Diablo is alright. He may be scary looking, and a little awkward at times (Diablo frowned at this, but knew Ichigo was joking.) ,but he really is on our side." There was a moment of silence as Yamamoto thought over Ichigo's words. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Yamamoto let out an annoyed sigh.

"Never would I allow ourselves to side with Hollows; but it seems that I will have to make an exception now considering the circumstances." Ichigo shouted with excitement and Diablo smiled, but snapped his fingers like he forgot something.

"Oh I am sorry, but before I forget, we have some more friends that we need to be accepted as well." Diablo once again turned around and gestured for Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra to join them all. The three ex-Espada used sonido to appear before the head Captain along with Diablo and Ichigo. Yamamoto was surprised to say the least. He hadn't expected to see more Arrancar that were supposedly changed for the better.

"These are the others Diablo was talking about Gramps. The blue haired one with the jaw mask is Grimmjow, the green haired girl is Nel, and the serious looking one is Ulquiorra." Ichigo pointed slightly at the one he was introducing as he said their names. Yamamoto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You also expect me to believe that these three are also reformed and are with us?" Grimmjow growled under his breath and Nel put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Ulquiorra shook his head slightly.

"We don't expect you to accept us right away or even ever, but we do want you to know that we have no ill feelings toward the Shinigami and don't intend of causing any harm to you." Everyone looked to Ulquiorra then to Yamamoto waiting for an answer. After what seemed like an eternity, Yamamoto gave his response.

"It seems that we'll have to learn to adapt to this then." Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel shouted with excitement and Diablo and Ulquiorra let out sighs of relief. "However." Everyone stopped when they heard Yamamoto again. "If anyone of you four steps out of line I will make sure that you will all be nothing but a distant memory!" Diablo laughed barring his fangs.

"Don't worry we promise not to do anything that will go against our word. Plus even if we did, I doubt that you would be able to stop me." Yamamoto flinched as Diablo's eyes glowed red, but eased up when Diablo started laughing again. After establishing peace with Diablo, Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra, Yamamoto, went to the other Shinigami and the Vizard and assured them that the ex-Espada were indeed friendly. Seeing that everyone was on the same page made Ichigo nearly forget everyone still in Hueco Mundo.

"Damn I almost forgot." Ichigo slapped his forehead with his palm. "Diablo is there anyway you can bring my friends from in Hueco Mundo here?" Diablo put his hand under his chin like he was thinking.

"Do you mean a auburn haired girl, a tall muscular human, a pencil necked Quincy, a red haired Shinigami, and a small raven haired Shinigami?"

"Yes exactly! Wait, have you met them?" Diablo smirked slightly as he waved his hand and opened another Garganta.

"I will let them answer for me." As the dark portal opened, Ichigo was surprised and happy to see Chad, Uryu, Renji, Rukia, and finally Orihime step out of and slowly descend to meet up with them. Once his friends were down from the Garganta, Orihime immediately ran to hug Ichigo. Ichigo was stunned quickly, but soon recovered and returned the hug. Diablo laughed slightly as he saw this exchange.

"Ah yes I remember her. Orihime said she had a fondness for you." Ichigo and Orihime ignored him as they continued their embrace.

"You're alright Ichigo! I was so worried about you!" Ichigo could here Orihime's voice tremble and she was shaking. Looking down at her face, Ichigo saw that she was crying. When he saw her tears, Ichigo wiped them away and smiled at her.

"I'm here now and I'm fine." Orihime smiled.

"I'm glad." As Orihime and Ichigo were hugging, and everyone looked at the scene of the two, they heard a laugh.

"Such a nice reunion. Too bad that it has to come to an end!" Everyone's blood ran cold as they turned around and they saw Aizen! Diablo ground his teeth drew Demonio.

"How the hell did you manage to survive?!" Aizen laughed again.

Let's just say that I did some experiments with the Hogyoku. Also if you think that Gin and Tosen were the only one to receive Hollow abilities then you'd be wrong." Everyone looked on in shock as Aizen drew his hand up to his face and his reiatsu spiked. Quickly, Ichigo let go of Orihime and pushed her away along with Renji, Rukia, Chad and Uryu. At the same time, Grimmjow put Nel with the others to guard them and for her own protection. Once the others were away, Diablo raised another barrier, but was joined by Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo.

"You all do realize that this is going to be even more of a challenge than before correct?" Ichigo drew Zangetsu and scowled.

"We all know that, but we don't know how much stronger he is. We thought you could use the help." Grimmjow drew Pantera and Ulquiorra drew Murcielgao while Diablo smirked slightly.

"I thank you for wanting to assist me." When the smoke cleared around Aizen, he stood with a Hollow mask on his face. The mask was rather sinister and looked like that of an oni with horns coming form the front of the mask with long fangs coming from the bottom and from the top of the mouth. Aizen's eyes were also green with black scalea.

"Come at me! It doesn't matter how many of you there are I will kill all of you!" Ichigo released his bankai again, and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Diablo all released their Resurreccions. Diablo looked at Aizen carefully and noticed that his reiatsu was actually fluctuating.

"All of you be careful. Aizen may have gained more powerful, but his reiatsu is fluctuating wildly. It seems that he may have gone insane." Ichigo twirled Zangetsu in his hand and smirked.

"Well if he's gone insane then this should be easy."

"Don't get too hasty Kurosaki. Listen to what Diablo just said. Even though Aizen is unstable mentally doesn't mean he is incapable of fighting." Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo due to his arrogance.

"Again be cautious, we don't know what he is capable of just yet." Just when Diablo finished his sentence, Aizen rushed him and went for a vertical slash as if two cleave him in two, but Diablo half heartedly blocked it. Diablo then proceeded to push Aizen away with his free hand and followed up with a cero that Aizen dodged. "Well it seems that he's getting impatient so why don't we humor him." Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo nodded and went to attack Aizen with Diablo.

* * *

Aizen had indeed gotten much stronger like Diablo had said. When Ichigo and Grimmjow went for a slashes from the front, Aizen simply blocked them both, kicked Grimmjow in the stomach sending him back, and pushing Ichigo away several meters. Both of these feats were done with minimum effort on Aizen's part and had been executed with extreme speed. Ulquiorra had been attacked from a distance with an assault of javelins with an occasional Cero Oscuars. Unfortunately, all of Ulquiorra's attacks proved unsuccessful as Aizen was able to dodge all of them. Diablo was the only one who was able to dominate Aizen. Even with the extra strength that the mask gave him, Aizen was still unable to match Diablo. The only problem was that as Diablo would slice and blast Aizen apart, he would quickly regenerate. As Diablo was dueling with Aizen, Ulquiorra gathered Grimmjow and Ichigo to try and come up with a plan to counter Aizen's regeneration.

"There as to be some way that he can't regenerate!" Grimmjow growled and clenched his fist tightly.

"There may be one way that it can be stopped." Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and listened. "The regeneration that Aizen possess doesn't look unlike my own.

"So what if it's like yours! How are we going to stop it?!" Ichigo was getting impatient adn was flaming.

"Be patient Kurosaki, I was getting to that." Ichigo calmed a little and listend. "If it is like my own regeneration then Aizen shouldn't be able to regenerate his vital organs like his heart."

"Now I get it! If we attack and focus on Aizen's vitals then he'll go down for sure!"

"Let us hope so."

"Enough talk, we won't know if don't try it out so let's go!!" Grimmjow grew tired of waiting and went to go assist Diablo in fighting Aizen.

* * *

Diablo was still holding back Aizen relatively easily, but still couldn't figure out what to do about his regeneration. Out of the corner of his eye, Diablo caught sight of Grimmjow who was flying behind him and looked like he wasn't going to stop. Quickly pushing Aizen's sword back, Diablo leap to the side in time to get out of Grimmjow's way as he came moving toward Aizen and attacked him with a spin kick to the face knocking him far back into the barrier.

"Diablo, Ulquiorra may have come up with something that may help against Aizen's regeneration." Diablo raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really what would that be?"

"Attack his vital spots." Diablo turned around and saw Ichigo and Ulquiorra come up from behind him albeit at a slower speed than Grimmjow. "Despite being able to regenerate, Aizen shouldn't be able to reform his vital organs." Diablo then lightly slapped his forehead and sighed.

"I must be losing my touch. I would've thought of that a long time a go. No matter, now that we have a way of attack let's put it to use."

Aizen had gotten up after being kicked by Grimmjow and now saw that Ichigo, Diablo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were moving at him in wedge formation. Quickly Ichigo broke form the formation and went to attack Iazen head on. Aizen laughed at his supposed impatience.

"So foolish and impatient." Ichigo raised Zangetsu as if going for a vertical slash on Aizen's head, and Aizen raised his sword ready to black, but Ichigo quickly changed his sword strike and went for a horizontal slash at Aizen's mid-section. Ichigo's sword sliced through Aizen's lower right side and sliced his liver. Quickly trying to retaliate, Aizen brought his sword down on Ichigo, but he disappeared with a shunpo. Aizen tried to regenerate his wound but it wouldn't close and the bleeding wouldn't stop. Ulquiorra quickly appeared next and got in close quarters with Aizen. Trying to attack him, Aizen launched Hado number thirty-one at Ulquiorra, but it was quickly dodged. Ulquiorra then quickly threw his javelin through Aizen's chest piercing his lung. Aizen's breath came out in forced gasps and before he could react, Ulquiorra generated another spear and threw it through Aizen's left side collapsing his other lung. Aizen could barely breathe at all any longer as Ulquiorra disappeared and Grimmjow took his place. Since Aizen could hardly breathe, Grimmjow easily made his way to Aizen's front and ran his right claw through Aizen's heart. Blood began to come out of Aizen's mouth as his heart continued to beat with effort. Then as if adding insult to injury, Grimmjow ran his other claw through Aizen's throat. Gripping the inside of his windpipe, Grimmjow tore it from Aizen's body with a satisfying rip. With a bloody hand and a sinister grin, Grimmjow disappeared. Aizen was barely breathing, bleeding profusely, and worried. He had been attacked by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Ichigo, but where was Diablo!?

"If you're wondering where I went, you don't have to worry Aizen because I'm right behind you." Aizen turned slightly despite the pain and indeed saw Diablo standing behind him. Before he could do anything else, Diablo swung his sword across the rest of Aizen's neck. For a moment both of them were still not even moving an inch. Then Aizen's head slowly fell from his neck just as Diablo finished putting his sword in its sheath. Aizen's lifeless body then fell to the city below as Diablo walked away to where Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Ichigo were. When Diablo was near, Ichigo noticed that he still had his hand on his swords hilt.

"Hopefully that will keep Aizen from coming back." For some reason, Ichigo had a tough time believing his own words.

"I'm sorry to say this Ichigo, but I doubt that was the last of Aizen." Diablo turned to where Aizen feel and saw an eruption of reiatsu rise form the ground where Aizen's body was. Everyone flinched slightly as they felt a huge increase in reiatsu that seemed envelop all of them. From the ground, Aizen began to rise from the ground with his head and body still separated. When they both were level with the team of Hollows and Shinigami, Aizen's head looked up and began to laugh. Everyone's blood ran cold.

"Did you honestly think that you could kill a god?! I will show you that you can not and will not ever kill a god!!" Aizen's head then floated back onto his body and fused back to his shoulders and all previous wounds were healed. "Resurreccion Takusan Ude Oni Kyoka Suigetsu!!!" Aizen was then covered in a dark energy that flew out from him. Diablo quickly raised another smaller barrier around himself Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra to prevent from being hit. As the dark energy and smoke cleared, Aizen re-emerged, but no longer was the same. He was now a giant Hollow like monster that was easily over twenty feet in height. In the center of his chest was his hollow hole. Aizen retained his robes, but they were now much bigger to accommodate his size and had also changed color from white to dark grey with red outlines. Aizen had also grown two more sets of arms now having six and each one weld a giant sword that looked similar to his sealed Zanpakuto. The most frightening new aspect about Aizen's appearance was that he had gained two additional faces that were on the left side and the right side of his head. All of them looked like Aizen's Hollow mask and had glowing red eyes. Aizen let out a laugh that echoed like thunder.

"Now what are you going to do?!" Diablo casually dropped the barrier and smirked.

"We intend to fight back!" As if taking Diablo's words like it was their cue, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow powered up to their second release form and Ichigo put on his Hollow mask. Diablo then looked back at Aizen as he powered up to his own second Resurreccion from. "Though heed my warning Aizen. We don't intend to go easy on you." Diablo generated his blood scythe and flew up to Aizen's center face while Ulquiorra flew to attack his arms with Grimmjow and Ichigo went to attack his mid-section.

* * *

With Aizen's large increase in height and bulk, Ulquiorra thought that he would have a more difficult time moving with sufficient speed, but he was wrong. Ulquiorra would try and attack Aizen's upper arms with a Cero Oscuras, but Aizen's lower arms would quickly move to block the blast with a sword or he would counter with a sword slash that Ulquiorra barely had enough time to dodge. Grimmjow was suffering the same fate. Whenever he would try and slice Aizen's arms, Aizen would bring down his upper arm like an ax and try and cleave Grimmjow in two. Grimmjow could quickly move out of the way, but couldn't counter attack due to Azien's quick strikes from every direction.

"Damn it how are we supposed to attack him like this?!" Grimmjow was getting frustrated as he continued to evade Aizen's giant blades. Ulquiorra noticed this from above and tried to think of a way to break through Aizen's defense. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra couldn't come up with anything. Again looking down to see Grimmjow dodge Aizen's lower arms while he dodged the upper ones, Ulquiorra called down to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow try a long-range attack!! Close quarters have no effect!!" Not even looking up at Ulquiorra, Grimmjow quickly moved away from Aizen with a sonido quickly followed by Ulquiorra.

"Have any more brilliant ideas?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically as he turned to look at Ulquiorra. A discouraged grimace formed on Ulquiorra's face as he still looked at Aizen who was still fighting Diablo and Ichigo.

"No Grimmjow for once I do not. Grimmjow growled out of frustration and clenched his fist tighter. "We will have to fight like you do normally Grimmjow." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow in confusion at this.

"And how do I fight normally?" Ulquiorra cracked his knuckles.

"With no remorse and take advantage of any opening that you find." Grimmjow smiled and cracked his necked.

"That's just the way I like it." Grimmjow sped off to attack Aizen's lower left arm, while Ulquiorra stayed behind for long range.

At close range, Ichigo was having an even harder time than Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Even with his new mask and with an assault of black Getsuga Tensho's, Aizen wasn't taking any visible damage. Worst yet Aizen wasn't even blocking or sending Ichigo away and treating his attacks like that of a small fly.

"_Damn it!! Why can't I hurt him?!!"_

_"__**I'll give you the simple answer king. You're too damn weak!!"**_

_**"**__Will you shut up already!!?" _

_"__**No way. I'm just stating the facts King. You want me to lie and say that you're dominating him?! Hahahaha!!" **_

_"Damn it!! I don't understand. Even with all of this extra strength that this new mask gives me I still can't even faze Aizen!!" _

_"__**You know there is another way for you to get even stronger King and you know it. **_Ichigo started to sweat. _**"Let me free. Let me have some fun and I can deal some major ass kicking to Aizen!!" **_

_"No I can't! If I let you loose then I won't be able to control my self!!" _Ichigo's Hollow laughed maniacally

"_**That's the whole damn point!!" **_Ichigo looked up at Aizen then to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who were still having difficulty fighting back and then to Diablo who was still holding his own, but Ichigo was still worried that even he wouldn't be able to stop Aizen from killing everyone outside of the barrier. Especially Orihime.

"_Fine. I have no choice." _Ichigo's Hollow laughed again.

"_**I was hoping that you'd see it my way King." **_Ichigo's mask began to crumble away and he threw his head back screaming to the sky as a Hollow hole formed on his chest. Ichigo began to give off insane amounts of reiatsu and this was enough to get the attention of Diablo, Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. Ichigo's hair began to grow out into a mane and his body was beginning to be encased in a white exoskeleton. In a burst of reiatsu, Ichigo stood facing Aizen in his new Hollow form. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked from afar horrified.

"Damn it not again. The first time he transformed, he destroyed me and was in a blind rampage." Hollow Ichigo let out a roar that shook the entire barrier.

"This isn't good. There's no telling what he'll do now!" Just as Grimmjow finished his sentence, Hollow Ichigo quickly appeared in front of Ulquiorra and ripped off his right arm before Grimmjow or Ulquiorra could move. Ulquiorra grimaced in pain and quickly regenerated his lost arm and tried to retaliate with a Cero Oscuras, but Hollow Ichigo disappeared with a sonido and appeared behind Ulquiorra. Hollow Ichigo went for a slash with Zangetsu, but Grimmjow fired a cero to try and get him away from Ulquiorra. Hollow Ichigo dodged with another sonido and appeared in front of Grimmjow. Slashing Ichigo with his right blade across the mid-section, Grimmjow was shocked to see that Ichigo didn't flinch, and Grimmjow's arm started to bleed.

"Damn it, how powerful is he?!!" Ichigo then began to charge a cero in between his horns aimed at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Just when Ichigo was going to fire the cero at the two Arrancar, Diablo suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo and deflected the cero, sending it into the sky above.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra go and hold off Aizen while I deal with Ichigo!"

"How can you…?" Grimmjow was quickly cut off.

"Go I'll take care of it!!" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow quickly left to confront Aizen thinking it was a better option than arguing with Diablo.

* * *

Diablo stood face to face with a fully hollowfied Ichigo who was less than happy at his arrival.

"This sure is a surprise Ichigo. I saw that you had vizard powers, but I never thought that you could become a full hollow." Diablo received an uninterested growl as a response. "Growl all you want, but I'm going to bring you back to your senses." Diablo conjured his blood scythe and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo tried to dodge the scythe, but Diablo managed to slice off Ichigo's right arm. Letting out a cry of pain, the arm fell to the city below. Ichigo quickly regeneratd the lost limb only for Diablo to quickly cut it off again along with the other arm.

"Ichigo you must come back! This monster is not in control! You are!!" Hollow Ichigo roared and regenerated his lost limbs and called Zangetsu to him. "Don't do it. I don't want to kill you!!" Again Ichigo roared and attacked Diablo with Zangetsu. Diablo raised his scythe and easily blocked the attack. Ichigo quickly followed up with a flurry of sword stabs aimed at Diablo's face and head. Diablo casually moved his head around to evade the attacks and pushed Ichigo back with his unarmed left hand. Ichigo recovered and began to charge another cero in between his horns. Ichigo then fired the huge cero blast right at Diablo who stood in place. When the cero was just feet away from striking him, Diablo, spun his scythe and quickly sliced right through the center of the cero and cut it in two, dispersing it. Diablo then quickly used teleportation sonido to appear in front of Ichigo and grabbed him by the throat before he could even move. "I see that you have great power in this form Ichigo, but no control. I can help you fight for control, but it will be a painful experience. I apologize in advance." Diablo's eyes glowed red as he looked in to Ichigo's and forced him to face him. In an instant, Diablo heard what sounded like a cry of pain and was soon transported to a strange new place.

* * *

Diablo was now standing on what looked like a very tall building with many windows. What was strange about this place was that Diablo was standing on it sideways without falling. Looking around, Diablo saw that all the buildings were like this and they stretched on for a vast distance.

"So this must be Ichigo's inner world."

"**It sure is nice isn't it? Especially since I'm the King now!!" **Diablo turned around and saw Ichigo. But it wasn't Ichigo. This entity was all white save his yellow eyes and black scalea.

"You must be Ichigo's inner Hollow. Where is Ichigo?!" Hollow Ichigo laugh evilly.

"**Why don't you ask him yourself!?" **Hollow Ichigo stepped aside and waved his arm showing Ichigo behind him in bindings made of reistau. "**You can see that he's a bit tied up at the moment so I don't think would be a very good time to talk with him."**Hollow Ichigo then laughed again when Diablo scowled and bared his fangs.

"Enjoy your control while it lasts because it's all going to come crashing down!!" Diablo summoed his blood scythe again as Hollow Ichigo drew his version of Zangetsu off his back. Hollow Ichigo made the first move by swinging Zangetsu like a flail and throwing it at Diablo. Diablo easily dodged it and appeared behind Hollow Ichigo.

"**Damn I missed."**

"Don't expect to hit me with something like that." Hollow Ichigo quickly pulled Zangetsu out of the building that it and once again threw it at Diablo. This time however, Diablo didn't dodge Zangetsu and grabbed the blade before it could it him. Diablo then pulled the cloth attached to the hilt and pulled Hollow Ichigo towards him. Hollow Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled violently towards Diablo. When Hollow Ichigo was close enough, Diablo punched Hollow Ichigo in the jaw sending him backwards. Diablo then let go of the cloth to prevent re-coil and then sent a cero after the Hollow. The cero hit resulting in an explosion and smoke soon covered the immediate area. Diablo stood idle as the smoke cleared and Hollow Ichigo reemerged relatively unscathed. The Hollow was dusting his sleeve off as he laughed again.

"**If that was all you have then I'm very disappointed." **

"I assure you that was not nearly half of what I am capable of." Normally in a situation like this, Diablo would have a playful smile, but now he had such a cold stare he could freeze over Hell.

"**If you can do better, then you had better show me!!" **Hollow Ichigo then held Zangetsu out in front of him as the cloth wrapped around his arm and he began to glow with reiatsu. **"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!!" **In a burst of reiatsu, Hollow Ichigo was standing in_ his _bankai robes. Diablo raised his eye brows in curiosity as well as slight surprise. He didn't expect a Hollow to have a bankai. Plus, this one looked exactly like Ichgo's save that Hollow Ichigo's were white instead of black.

"Well this is indeed a surprise. I never expected one such as your self to have a Bankai. Just what are you?" Hollow Ichigo grinned evilly.

"**That's a stupid question. I'm me!!" **Hollow Ichigo then appeared in front of Diablo with a shunpo and slashed at Diablo with Zangetsu. Diablo quickly blocked with his scythe, but Hollow Ichigo smiled as he placed his other hand behind the blade.

"**Getsuga Tensho." **A white blast of energy then enveloped both Hollow Ichigo and Diablo. As the blast subsided and smoke formed, the Hollow jumped out of the smoke and surveyed the damage. As the smoke cleared, Hollow Ichigo was surprised to see Diablo standing still like before and barely flinched other than blocking with his scythe.

"If that's all _you _have then I'm very disappointed." Hollow Ichigo ground his teeth in anger and quickly fired more Getsuga Tenshos at Diablo. Diablo however dodged and easily deflected them with his unarmed left hand. "You do realize that I could easily destroy you at any moment. However, I won't." Hollow Ichigo looked confused. "I will let Ichigo deal with you." Again Hollow Ichigo laughed and it was more hysterical and loud.

"**How do you expect that weakling do beat me when he can't even stand on his own damn feet?!!" **Diablo grimaced as he looked to Ichigo and saw that he was in a kneeling position hunched over. Diablo teleported over to Ichigo as Hollow Ichigo laughed once again. Diablo kneeled down near Ichigo.

"Ichigo you have to stand and fight!" Being closer to Ichigo, Diablo saw that he was sweating and his eyes were clouded as if his body was an empty shell. "Ichigo get up! You're the only one that can defeat him and gain control! If you don't then he'll kill everyone! Chad, Uryu, Renji, Rukia!" Ichigo started to stir slightly and turned his head in Diablo's direction. He'll even kill Orihime!!" Ichigo then lifted his head up to look at his Hollow counterpart.

"I…won't…let…you…get…away…with…this!!" Gathering his strength, Ichigo struggled to his feet. Diablo stepped away with a look of satisfaction while Hollow Ichigo looked on shocked. Gathering his reiatsu, Ichigo broke free from his restraints and drew his Zangetsu off his back.

"**Well it looks like I have to put the Horse back to work!!" **Hollow Ichigo then transformed into the new Hollow from that Ichigo obtained.

"I'm going to gain your power and become King of my world once again!!" Raising Zangetsu out in front of him, Ichigo's reiatsu began to rise. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!!" Ichigo stood in his Bankai ready to face his inner demon.

Hollow Ichigo made the first move by rushing Ichigo with a sword slash aimed at his face. Ichigo quickly dodged the first attack, but Hollow Ichigo followed up with another one aimed at his mid-section. Ichigo blocked the slash, but was knocked back several meters. Quickly doing a back flip to recover, Ichigo launched a black Getsuga Tensho at his Hollow. Hollow Ichigo launched a white Getsuga Tensho from his own sword whcich collided with Ichigo's resulting in an explosion. Hollow Ichigo then flash stepped in front of Ichigo and began to duel with him. Ichigo and his Hollow traded blows with neither one gaining the advantage on the other. Ichigo's spirit was beginning to waver.

"_What if I fail? What if I can't beat him?!" _

"Do not lose hope Ichigo!!" Ichigo glanced to the side and saw Diablo with his arms crossed and I stern look. "Remember what is at stake here. Not only will it be that much more difficult to defeat Aizen, but the safety of your loved ones will also be in doubt!!" Ichigo looked at Diablo in surprise. "Now finish what you started!!!" With his spirits lifted and a new fire of determination lit inside him, Ichigo began to put the pressure on his Hollow counterpart. With a faster flurry of sword strikes than before, Ichigo began to push his Hollow back. Finally with a Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo knocked his Hollow's sword away from his hand. Hollow Ichigo then fell to his knees in front of Ichigo.

"Looks like you're the Horse once again." Ichigo tapped his Hollow's forehead with his hilt as if using Konso. Hollow Ichigo's new form then began to crack and looked like it was going up through Ichigo's sword. Hollow Ichigo's from then returned to normal as he fell on his back defeated.

"**Looks like you beat me again King."**Ichigo then fell to his own knees exhausted as Diablo teleported next to him.

"Well done Ichigo."

* * *

Diablo was once again back in the real world and was still holding Ichigo in his Hollow form by the throat. However, this time Ichigo didn't feel hostile. Letting go of Ichigo's throat, Diablo tried to talk to him.

"Ichigo are you there?" Hollow Ichigo looked down at himself and then the surrounding area.

"Yeah it's me Diablo." Ichigo's voice was slightly deeper with his new form, but it was definitely him this time.

"Well it seems that you've finally regained control. I'm also impressed that you have maintained your Hollow from while keeping your rational thought.

"I have you to thank for that."

"No need to thank me. Just make sure you put that form to good use.

"Well about I put it to use now!!" Ichigo looked over at Aizen and saw that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were fighting with him. Not wasting another moment, Ichigo used sonido to go and join the battle. Diablo followed behind him with a smirk. "With this new power Aizen, I swear I'm going to kill you!!"

**This is my longest chapter yet and I'm very pround of my self. Like the story or not I REALLY like to get reviews so remember to review. PLEASE!!! :)**


	21. Countdown To Extinction

**Countdown To Extinction**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having more difficulty holding off Aizen than they had expected. It seemed that Aizen's attacks were getting even faster and worse yet, it looked like Aizen was growing taller now standing well over fifty feet. Aizen brought down his two highest swords in the formation of an X and went to slice Ulquiorra to ribbons. Ulquiorra quickly dodged the giant blades and as he was flying upwards fired three consecutive Cero Oscuras at Aizen's head. As fast as lightning, Aizen moved his swords to block the dark Hollow flashes. The first two blasts were easily deflected, but the third managed to slip past the blades and break off a part of the horn on Aizen's left face. Aizen didn't seem to care and continued his assault on Ulquiorra. Attacking from below, Grimmjow took his chance to try and deal some damage to Aizen. Grimmjow's claws began to glow and with a few slashing motions, his Desgarron was ready for tearing Aizen to shreds. Looking at his claws, Grimmjow noticed that they looked different. In his first Release state, his claws had been a bright blue. Now they were a very dark blue almost black. Smirking, Grimmjow thought that this must be another effect of his increase in strength. Without wasting another moment, Grimmjow let out a yell and slashed at Aizen with his mile long claws.

Quickly sensing the attack, Aizen turned two of his swords upside down to block the attack aimed at his mid-section. Seeing that he was putting the pressure on Aizen, Grimmjow laughed maniacally and slashed at Aizen with his left hand. Aizen once again blocked with his swords, but then noticed that his front was completely open to an attack. As if thinking the same thought as Aizen, Grimmjow called up to Ulquiorra telling him of the opening. Ulquiorra flew down lower and directly faced Aizen. Quickly raising his right hand, Ulquiorra fired a Cero Oscuras aimed at Aizen's chest. With his swords pushing back Grimmjow's claws, Aizen couldn't defend himself from the giant dark Hollow flash as it connected and resulted in an explosion. Not satisfied knowing that wouldn't be enough to keep Aizen down, Ulquiorra fired three more dark blasts. The combination of all three blasts created a huge cloud of smoke that completely enveloped Aizen. Grimmjow no longer felt pressure on his claws from Aizen's swords and released his reiatsu holding them together and they soon dissipated. Ulquiorra then flew down next to Grimmjow. Both Arrancar stood facing the smoke cloud ready to face Aizen again, but they were soon caught off guard. From the cloud came a giant foot that quickly caught Ulquiorra and sent him flying with a body crushing kick. Grimmjow shouted out to him and went to go and help, but while his back was turned, a giant fist came from the smoke cloud and connected with Grimmjow's back sending him flying away with earth shattering force. Grimmjow flew a great distance across the barrier before crashing into it face first. The force behind Aizen's punch was so devastating, that Grimmjow broke through the wall slightly and had his upper body hanging over it. Despite his extremely enhanced Hierro, Grimmjow had taken a lot of damage from the punch and his collision with the barrier. His face was a bloody mess, bleeding from both sides. The only thing that protected his forehead was his reinforced "crown". His arms had deep cuts running from his elbows to his shoulders and were gushing blood, and many cuts were spread all over his chest and abdomen where the barrier fragments had cut him. Grimmjow coughed and blood came out of his mouth and fell to the city below. Picking up his head with some effort and pain, Grimmjow looked around to try and find Ulquiorra. Finally looking up and off to his right, Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra stuck in the side of the barrier like him self. However, Ulquiorra was in an upright position and was facing inside the barrier. Just like Grimmjow, Ulquiorra was heavily injured and possibly more so.

"Ulquiorra…can you…hear me?" Ulquiorra lifted his head and Grimmjow saw that he was breathing heavily and coughing up blood.

"I have been better. I believe that I should be able to regenerate all of these injuries, but it will take time." Ulquiorra coughed up blood again as he looked down at Aizen. "However, it seems we will be unable to continue with this fight." Grimmjow frowned and tired to force up self up, but he his strength failed him.

"What…a…shit…way to…lose…out." Grimmjow then fell unconscious from the pain and exhaustion.

* * *

With Ichigo's newly found control over his new hollow form, he felt ready to finally kill Aizen. Quickly moving across the length of the barrier with Diablo behind him, Ichigo saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra battling against Aizen. Ichigo was worried about their safety and sped up, but not fast enough to prevent both arrancar to be struck by Aizen's giant limbs and be swatted away as if they were nothing.

"Grimmjow! Ulquiorra!" Ichigo stopped abruptly and went in Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's direction, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that Diablo had stopped him.

"Where do you think your going at a time like this Ichigo?" Ichigo brushed Diablo's hand off himself and growled at him.

"Going to help Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Where else?" Diablo bared his fangs and angrily pointed at Aizen.

"Right now there are more important things to worry about Ichigo! I know how you feel about wanting to help them, but if we don't stop Aizen, even more lives will be at risk!" Ichigo looked from where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hung supposedly lifeless and then to Aizen who emerged from the smoke cloud slightly battered. With a deep breath, Ichigo eased up.

"You're right Diablo. If we don't stop Aizen now then who will?"

"That's the right attitude Ichigo." With a fire of determination lit inside of him, Ichigo quickly sonidoed in front of Aizen. Before Aizen could react, Ichigo, Launched a giant Getsuga Tensho at Aizen's leg knocking him off balance. This only got Aizen even more pissed off.

"Such insignificant little insects." With a downward slash of his two upper blades, Aizen sent a huge shockwave of cero at Diablo and Ichigo. The torrent of energy was headed for Ichigo and Diablo, but it was futile. Diablo sliced the energy in half with his scythe and it was diverted. Not wanting to waste time, Ichigo quickly fired a cero at Aizen's already injured leg. With a mighty explosion, Aizen's leg was blown out from under him and leaned to his left. What Ichigo and Diablo didn't expect was for Aizen to remain silent. Even more surprising, Aizen started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny? You got your leg blown clean off!" Ichigo was pissed thinking that Aizen was taunting him. Instead of receiving an answer, Aizen regenerated his missing leg.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" Ichigo stood shocked with Diablo who didn't look as surprised. Then Aizen began to glow with a strange white light. This time, Ichigo and Diablo looked on with looks of confusion. Aizen then began to shrink, and change from once again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo gripped Zangetsu harder waiting to see what was to unfold.

"I don't know Ichigo, but keep your guard up."

Nel was standing outside the barrier and watching the battle unfold. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were working together to try and attack Aizen. Grimmjow had just started his Desgarron and had trapped Aizen in his claws when Ulquiorra blasted him with three Cero Oscuras. Nel was soon smiling at the sight.

"Do you think that did some damage?" Nel looked to her side and saw Orhime looking at the battle with a worried expression.

"From the looks of things Orihime, they seem to have things under control." Just as Nel thought that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had things under control, Azen appeared from the smoke and punched and kicked Grimmjow and Ulquiorra into the far side of the barrier with Earth shattering force. Nel then cried out.

"Grimmjow!" Nel then quickly grabbed Orihime, knowing that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would need some serious help.

When Nel and Orihime got to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, they saw that the two arracnar were in very bad shape. Both of them were vut heavily all over their bodies and very bleeding profusely. Ulquiorra had the worse injuries and looked like one of his wings was split in two. To make matters worse, both were unconscious. Until Grimmjow started to stir.

"Grimmjow, you're alive!" Nel quickly rushed to Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow coughed up some blood and looked up dazed.

"Nel…what…*cough*…are you doing here? You…should…be guarding everybody." Nel put her hand on Grimmjow's face and looked him in the eye.

"I was worried about you though. And now you need healing."

"Wait." Nel looked at Grimmjow confused." "Have Orihime heal Ulquiorra first. He's in a lot worse shape than me." Nel was about to protest, when Orihime started to heal Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry Nel, but Grimmjow is right. Ulquiorra is on the verge of death." As Orihime was healing Ulquiorra, Grimmjow coughed violently and more blood left his mouth, and he went limp. Nel looked at Grimmjow worried.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow can you hear me?" Just when Nel was going to break donw crying, she heard Grimmjow's slow but labored breathing. "Don't scare me like that Grimmjow." Orihme finished healing Ulquiorra's wings and most of his cuts when he finally woke up.

"Damn. Where the hell am I?"

"You're still in the barrier, but all your injuries are healed now." Ulquiorra looked behind him and saw that Orihime was healing him.

"Well I thank you for your assistance. Go heal Grimmjow now." Orihime was cut off guard by this.

"But your injuries aren't fully healed yet." Ulquiorra freed himself from the barrier and looked back at Orihime with a cold look.

"Just do it. My regeneration can take care of the rest. Plus, Grimmjow is needed." With that, Ulquiorra quickly flew back to the battle without another word.

* * *

Aizen was still glowing and as he shrank, the light got brighter and Ichigo and Diablo couldn't tell what was happening. What they could tell was that Aizen was losing his height and the extra limbs, but other than that, nothing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the light surrounding Aizen disappeared and he appeared with a new form. This new form had longer hair than before now going down his back, hollowfied eyes with black iris, and his white robes with black and red outlines.

"What the hell?" He went through that whole giant from just to get to this!" Ichigo looked at Aizen in disbelief.

"Do not underestimate him Ichigo. If he had to be incubated in that giant shell, then this form must be even more powerful." Aizen then looked up at Ichigo and Diablo with his hollow eyes and smiled.

"You would be correct Diablo. I _am _more powerful. With a flash, Aizen was in front of Ichigo and slashed at him with his blade. Ichigo quickly blocked with Zangetsu and wuickly went for a counter slash, but Aizen disappeared.

"Damn it, where'd he go?"

"Ichigo look out behind you!" Diablo quickly caught sight of Aizen as he reappeared behind Ichigo and blasted him with a cero. Aizen was blown back, and Ichigo quickly turned around and regained his composure. Aizen quickly back flipped and landed on his feet, but still staggered. "Well Aizen, even though you claim to have become more powerful, you still cannot even stand up to my normal cero." Diablo smiled as he saw slight disbelief in Aizen's eyes, but that quickly vanished. Aizen then turned on Ichigo with a flurry of sword strikes. Ichigo soon began to parry the blows and to Aizen's surprise, Ichigo was able to hold his own. Ichigo then held Aizen's sword back and then began to charge a cero in-between his horns aimed at Aizen's head. To Ichigo's surprise, Aizen quickly kicked him away and fired his own cero from his eyes. Ichigo fired his cero and both collided resulting in an explosion that rocked the barrier. Aizen stood there motionless and didn't say a word.

"Looks like I'm an even match for you." Ichigo was now taunting Aizen. However, Aizen was still smiling.

"Well it seems that I have to find more suitable opponents for you two then now won't I?" Ichigo looked on confused along with Diablo at Aizen's statement. Then without warning, Aizen waved his hand and part of the barrier shattered like glass. Before he could be intercepted, Aizen flash stepped out of the barrier and was heading straight for the Shingami and Vizards.

"Ichigo, we have to stop Aizen now! What ever he has planned, it endangers the lives of everyone around us!" Without another word, Ichigo sped after Aizen as Diablo teleported.

Orihime had just finished healing Grimmjow's injuries when a part of the barrier spontaneous blew out from the inside.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow got up from his kneeling position, stood, and saw the area that the Shinigami were at covered in a strange light.

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong." Nel stood by Grimmjow and wrapped his arm around him out of fear. The light surrounding the Shinigami soon disappeared and out of no where, a red cero was fired at Grimmjow and Nel. Just as Grimmjow was going to dodge it, Orihime quickly put up her shield to protect herself, Grimmjow, and Nel.

"Thanks Orihime, but where did that cero come from?" As if to answer Nel's question, Shinji and Hiyori appear infront of them with ther hollow masks on.

"What the hell is this for? I thought you said they were on are side!" Grimmjow yelled to Orime, but he soon was busy blocking Shinji's sword strikes.

"They are on our side. I don't understand why they're doing this!" Hiyori then suddenly appeared behind Orhime and went for a slash at her back, but Nel quickly pushed Orihime away, and blocked it with her own blade.

"Orihime, get away from here! I don't know what's going on, but I think that the strange light had something to do with this." Orihme, just stood where she was frozen not knowing what to think as she saw her friends fighting. Grimmjow easily held Shinji off, but he was suffering blow after blow due to not being able to hurt Shinji out of fear off killing him. Nel was having the same problems with Hiyori.

"How the hell can we even fight back against them? If we strike back we'll just kill them and if we don't we'll get beat!" Grimmjow was right and soon things got worse. As he had his arm blades stopping Shinji's sword, and Nel was battling Hiyori, a cero was launched at Grimmjow's back allowing Shinji to attack him with a sword strike across the midsection. Grimmjow grunted in pain and held his stomach as it started to bleed once again. Quickly looking around to see where the attack came from, and was surprised to see Kensei and Mashiro clad in their hollow masks and starting to attack them. Kensei leaped toward Grimmjow and slashed at him with his sword, but Grimmjow blocked with his arm blade. However, Shinji attacked Grimmjow from his other side and Grimmjow had to black that attack too and was soon being overwhelmed. As Grimmjow was holding off both Shinji and Kensei, Mashiro, sped towards Nel as she battled Hiyori. Nel held Hiyori at bay, but soon Mashiro launched a cero at Nel from the arc in her kick. Nel didn't see the cero coming. "Nel watch out behind you!" Hiyori had her sword locked with Nel's, but Nel heard Grimmjow's yell and looked over her shoulder to see a cero aimed at her. The cero was coming too fast and Nel couldn't move because of Hiyori and braced herself for the blast. Then nothing happened. Nel pushed Hiroyi away to see that a triangular shield was in front of her. Nel looked to her left and saw Orihime some distance away and saw a smile on her face. Soon the smile was gone when Nel was kicked in the back by Mashiro and was sent flying into the side of a building. Grimmjow watched in horror as Hiyori and Mashiro fired ceros after Nel. However, the ceros disappeared and soon a giant pink cero was launched at Mashiro and Hiyori. Nel soon emerged from the wreckage battered but alive. Having enough, Grimmjow loosened his blades from Kensi and Shinji, stood on his hands and kicked them both away. "Damn there has to be someway that we can knock some sense into them!" Kensei was just about to pounce on Grimmjow again, when something small flew across Kensei's face and soon his mask crumbled. Kensei then fell to the city limp. Grimmjow turned and saw that Shinji's mask also crumbled and he too fell to the city. "What the hell was that?"

"That was assistance seeing as you couldn't save yourself." Grimmjow turned around and was shocked to see Ulquiorra standing behind him.

"Where the hell were you this whole time?"

"I was originally going to assist Master Diablo and Kurosaki when I was healed, however, Aizen had destroyed part of the barrier and had fled out after the Shinigami. Master Diablo and Kurosaki soon pursued Aizen, and that light went off and the Shinigami attacked you and I went to assist you instead." Grimmjow's eye twitched as he assumed Ulquiorra thought he was helpless.

"I didn't need you help!" Instead of answering him, Ulquiorra, looked past Grimmjow and threw two of his spears over Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow turned around and saw that Hiyori and Mashiro were heading towards Orihime who had put up her shield. Ulquiorra then whistled and got both Vizard to turn around. When they did, both spears stuck in their masks and caused them to break. Both soon fell to the city unconscious. Out of concern, Orihime followed them. "What did you do to all of them?"

"I simply stopped Aizen's control over them by drastically decreasing their strength by breaking their masks." Grimmjow smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"That doesn't matter now. Right now, Nel needs your assistance and then we have to help deal with the other Shinigami. Their leader is going to be the most bothersome." Seeing that Ulquiorra was finished, Grimmjow went to check on Nel. "Let us just hope that they won't be too bothersome."

**Not the longest of chapters, but I think it's enough for now to keep you interested while I come up with new ideas. Sorry about the super long wait, but know that school's out, I'll be able to make more chapters faster. Thank you for waiting and please review. (If you do, I'll publish faster)**


	22. Master of Puppets

**I know it's been a while since I updated and I blame that on my own laziness. **

**

* * *

**

**Master of Puppets**

Grimmjow flew down to the wreckage that was once a house and saw Nel among the rubble holding her arm.

"Hey Nel are you all right?" Nel stood up and Grimmjow saw that she was cut along her face and her arm was bleeding, but not too heavily.

"I'll live. That one Shinigami has a really powerful kick." Grimmjow smiled a little at Nel's attempt to calm him.

"We can't stay here. Even if you're not the badly hurt, have Orihime heal you so you fight in perfect condition. We'll need everyone to get the Shinigami back to normal." Nel nodded and held on to Grimmjow as they walked to where Orihime was healing some of the all ready defeated Vizard.

* * *

As Ichigo was chasing Aizen, he saw that Aizen had launched a ball of light into the air and had illuminated the sky. Ichigo had thought nothing of it until Aizen had abruptly stopped and turned to face him.

"What's with the light show there Aizen?" Aizen simply folded his arms behind his back and smiled.

"Why don't you ask the ones behind you?" Ichigo looked behind him and saw the two captains Kyoraku and Ukitake with their Zanpakutos in Shikai aimed at him.

"Wait what the hell is going on?" Ukitake and Kyoraku then began the attack on Ichigo. Kyoraku spun his blades around and launched a torrent of wind at Ichigo trapping him in a whirlwind. "Damn it, where'd they go?" Ichigo looked around aimlessly, until Ukitake cut though the wind and slashed Ichigo in the back. Ichigo was knocked back and barely felt the slash thanks to his hierro, but Ukitake went for another slash. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu, but failed to notice the shadow that was formed from their blades colliding. While Ichigo was holding back Ukitake, Ichigo looked down and was shocked to see a figure rise from the shadow. He soon saw that it was Kyoraku and was soon slashed across the midsection. Again Ichigo was knocked back, but this time was surprised to see that he was now bleeding from his torso. However, the wound quickly disappeared thanks to his regeneration. "How the hell could he cut me like that?" Kyoraku looked at Ichigo has the shadows dripped from him and Ichigo saw that his eyes were completely hazed over.

"That was my color game Irooni. Call a color you want to cut and you can only cut that color. If your opponent and your self wear it then damage is maximized. If not, the damage is minimal."

_"Damn it. He called white which means my entire body. Plus if he calls black, that also targets my robes. I can regenerate from the damage, but he can't!" _Ichigo gripped Zangetsu harder out of frustration not knowing what to do.

"White." Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kyoraku rushing towards him. Ichigo raised Zangetsu in preparation for defending, but Kyoraku quickly disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Ichigo looked around desperately and could not find the captain only to feel a searing pain in his back. Ichigo let out a cry of pain and turned around and saw Kyoraku behind him with blood on his Zanpakuto. On further inspection, Ichigo saw a giant gash going down his back. The wound soon healed thanks to his regeneration, but Ichigo still remembered the pain. "Damn that felt like I was cut in half." Ichigo quickly moved away with sonido and prepared to charge a cero from his horns. "I promise that won't make it too powerful." Ichigo only charged the cero for a couple seconds and launched it at Kyoraku. The captain stayed where he was looking like he was going to take the blast, when Ukitake suddenly appeared in front of Kyoraku and another blast was launched back at Ichigo. The blast came so quickly, that Ichgo barely had enough time to dodge it, but it still grazed his arm. "Damn it, now Ukitake can fire ceros?"

"No. I only absorb your energy with my Zanpakuto and fire it back at you at a much faster rate." Ichigo cringed slightly as Ukitake also had hazed over eyes and was talking kind like…

"Both of you are hypnotized!" Ichigo soon heard wicked laughter.

"It took you long enough to figure it out Kurosaki." Ichigo turned around and saw Aizen with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Aizen laughed again.

"I thought you figured it out all ready. They are under my control."

"Don't play me for a fool! How did you do this?"

"I know you remember that ball of light that I conjured up. It was actually the maximum input of my Zanpakuto's hypnotic powers. However, instead of feeling the illusion, they are totally under my control. That includes everyone that has seen my release at least once. Which means your self, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Inoue, and Diablo are unaffected, however everyone else is under my control and you must fight them." Ichigo couldn't take it any longer. With a roar, he fired a giant Getsuga Tensho at Aizen, but he just dodged it and disappeared.

"Get back and fight coward!"

"I think it would be far more amusing if you were to fight your own comrades. It will be interesting to see how you manage." With one last laugh, Aizen's presence was no longer felt, and Ichigo was alone against Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Damn it. I promise that I'll free you two and everyone one else somehow."

* * *

As Ichigo was battling Ukitake and Kyoraku, Diablo had teleported into the very center of all the Shinigami and the rest of the Vizard. As soon as Diablo appeared, all of them converged on him. Not wanting to end innocent lives, Diablo surrounded him self with his blood shield and tried to think of a way to free everyone.

_"There has to be a way to free these Shinigami from Aizen's grasp. I cannot fight them head on or they will most certainly die. It seems that when Aizen had created that orb of light, that all of the Shinigami were at their strongest so they could combat him. Wait that's it!" _Waking up from his meditated**/**thinking state, Diablo lowered his blood shield and was soon assaulted. _"Dealing with the Vizards first should be easier."_ Diablo waved his hand in circled motions and soon created four small blood spikes on the ends of his fingers. "I am sorry for this my friends." Then as quick as lightning, Diablo fired a spike at each of the remaining Vizards in the forehead of their masks. Soon Love, Rose, Hachi, and Lisa fell to the city unconscious. "Unfortunately, the others will not be as easy to take care of, and I fear it may be more painful for them." The Shinigami captains and lieutenants were almost on top of Diablo when he teleported out of the fray and appeared above them.

"I just hope this doesn't affect them too badly." Diablo traced the back of his scythe with his finger and it glowed with a red aura. Diablo then raised it above his head and tendrils of red energy flew from the scythe and hit all the Shinigami within Diablo's sight. Once the tendrils hit the Shinigami, they were enveloped in a blood sphere and could not move. Once inside the spheres, they began to glow and soon a blood like liquid traveled from the spheres, up through the tendrils, and up to Diablo's scythe. As Diablo had the Shinigami trapped in the spheres, they began to cry out in pain as if they're spirit energy was being drained from them. In fact it was. The red liquid traveling to Diablo's scythe was the sapped energy from the Shinigami being transferred to Diablo. Another minute went by before Diablo finally lowered his scythe and let the Shinigami free from their prisons. However, when he did, they all fell to the city like flies. "I am truly sorry for the pain you felt, but you are now free from Aizen's grasp."

As Diablo surveyed the area, he was surprised when he felt two sources of very high reiatsu near him. "That's quite strange, I thought I had got everyone. These sources of reiatsu also feel different than what I've seen. One feels very cold and the other feels very hot." Turning around, Diablo saw two Shinigami below him. One was fairly tall and old looking with a long white beard and the other was a short boy with white hair. "Well it seems that I missed two. I'd better hurry and take care of this." Before Diablo could sap their strength, both Shinigami disappeared and went in the direction of Ichigo's fight. "Damn, this isn't good. Looks like I will have to assist Ichigo along with trying to free the Shinigami."

* * *

Ichigo had really gotten stuck in a bind. He most likely had enough strength in his hollow form to defeat Ukitake and Kyoraku, but he didn't want to kill them. What's worse was that Kyoraku was able to do severe damage to Ichigo based on his color game, and when he tried to fire ceros to keep both captains at bay, Ukitake would absorb them and just fire them back.

"Just how am I supposed to help you guys?" While Ichigo was trying to come up with a plan, Ukitake went for a slash on Ichigo's front, but Ichigo blocked the attack with Zangetsu. While Ukitake had Ichigo concentrated on his attack, Kyoraku had moved to the back and went for a cross slash at Ichigo's back, but it was blocked with Ichigo's unarmed left hand when he sensed the attack. Ichigo stopped both of the captains' attacks on him, but it left him open for attack and he didn't know what he could do to help.

_"Damn it, what do I do now? I just hope these two are the only ones that I have to deal with." _As Ichigo was struggling to hold back both captains, he suddenly felt a cold jolt of energy hit him in his side and then a blazing heat on his other side. Whatever it was, it caused Ichigo to waver and allow Ukitake to slice his front and Kyoraku to slash his back before they jumped back. "What the hell was that?" Looking down at him self, Ichigo saw that he had major slices on his abdomen and back. He also saw that his left side was frozen and his right was burned. Concentrating, Ichigo began to heal his wounds. While healing his wounds, Ichigo saw that Kyoraku and Ukitake had disappeared, but soon he felt two new energies behind him. Turning to see who or what it was, Ichigo was shocked to see Toshiro and Yamamoto.

"Damn it! Toshiro and Gramps you're under Aizen's control too?"

"_**Haven't I made it clear enough to you all ready? Everyone minus a few are my puppets and I am their master." **_Ichigo heard Aizen's voice off somewhere and was getting tired off his hide and seek tactics.

"I told you to come out and face me!" While Ichigo was yelling in random directions for Aizen to fight him, Toshiro unleashed his Shiaki. With a high leap into the sky, Toshiro summoned a giant ice dragon and had it fly towards Ichigo. As Ichigo was looking for Aizen, he turned back towards Toshiro and Yamamoto just in time to see the ice dragon close in on him and soon encase him in ice. Ichigo began to fall as he couldn't move in the ice, and soon to his horror, Yamamoto appeared above him with his Shikai active and went for a blazing sword slash. _"Damn it, I'm done for!"_

_

* * *

_

Diablo had just arrived in the vicinity of Ichigo's battle when he saw him get encased in ice. If that weren't bad enough, Yamamoto appeared to finish Ichigo off when he couldn't move.

"I have to stop this." Diablo quickly teleported in front of Yamamoto and blocked his strike with his scythe much to the relief of Ichigo. Then before Ichigo could fall and not even turning away from Yamamoto, Diablo shattered the ice with his free hand setting Ichigo free.

"Diablo I'll see if I can snap Toshiro out of the hypnosis." Not wasting another second, Ichigo sped towards Toshiro and locked blades with his as Diablo held Yamamoto in place.

"You are indeed a powerful Shinigami. I can see why you are the head captain. However, despite your strength, I ask you to please make this easy on yourself and just back down so I can help you." For answer, Yamamoto punched Diablo in the midsection knocking him back a considerable distance. "It seems that you are going to make this difficult more me and yourself." With a slash from his sword, Yamamoto sent a wave of fire in Diablo's direction. Before the large wall of flames could reach him, Diablo put up a blood barrier around himself as a shield. The flames hit the shield and continued to swirl around it and it held, until Diablo saw that it started to crack. Before he could be engulfed in the fire, Diablo teleported above the flames. "Damn it, that was more difficult than I thought."

While crossing blades with Toshiro, Ichigo noticed out of the corner of his eye that Diablo's blood shield was shattered by Yamamoto's fire.

_"Wait how could Diablo be overwhelmed by Gramps? He easily thrashed Aizen earlier and when he unleashed his spiritual pressure everyone was in a cold sweat. And gramps was afraid of Diablo when he talked to him. So why is he having trouble now?" _Ichigo then remembered how when Diablo fought Aizen, he had put up a barrier cutting both them off from the outside. Even then they still felt Diablo's spiritual pressure. _"Of course. Diablo is in the open now, so he as to suppress his strength a great deal to prevent from hurting his friends." _Ichigo felt Toshiro push forward with his blade snapping Ichigo out of his thinking. "Well it looks like I'll have to get through to you quick Toshiro if I'm going to help Diablo." Toshiro looked at Ichigo with a dazed looked and jumped back. Ichigo lowered Zangetsu thinking he was running away, but it was the opposite.

"Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru." Ichigo cringed a little as Toshiro's voice was in a monotone with little emotion at all. Ice flowed from Toshiro's Zanpakuto and began to from into ice wings along with a long ice tail and claws covering his feet and sword arm. "Great now I have a bigger headache to take care of now." With his Bankai active, Toshiro continued the assault on Ichigo. Both Zangetsu and Hyōrinmaru continued to clash, and when ever Ichigo couldn't block an attack due to holding back, his arms, or his upper body when get cut and freeze before regenerating.

"Damn that sword is cold!" Ichigo continued to exchange sword blows until he jumped back. Toshiro then swung his sword in linear direction releasing a torrent of ice that sped toward Ichigo. Holding Zangetsu in front of him, Ichigo blocked the attack, and sliced through it. Toshiro then advanced and once again locked blades with Ichigo. "Toshiro you have to snap out of it!" Toshiro looked at him with hazed eyes. This isn't like you! The Toshiro I know would never let himself be controlled by Aizen!" Ichigo saw Toshiro waver a little bit but still was pushing forward. Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo powered down just to his Bankai state so Toshiro could look him in the eyes. "Listen to me Toshiro you can't let Aizen control you like this! Think about what he's done to the Soul Society!" Ichigo saw Tosihro begin to back off a little and saw his eyes clear up a little bit. Ichigo then spoke in a softer tone. "Think about what he's done to Momo." Toshiro's eyes then widened and he backed off Ichigo completely.

"Momo?" Ichigo smiled a little hearing Toshiro's voice return to normal.

"That's it Toshiro. Break free of Aizen's grasp." Toshiro put his hand to his face like he had a headache.

"I can't…"

_**"Don't listen to him Toshiro. Do as you're told. Attack Kurosaki!" **_

"No Aizen I won't! You hurt Momo and I will tear you apart!" Icihgo felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure spike. Ichigo then saw a fire of determination light in his eyes. "Let's go Kurosaki, we have to stop Yamamoto!" Ichigo smiled at him.

"Right let's go!"

* * *

Diablo was in the middle of trading blows with Yamamoto and was beginning to feel the ill effects of holding his strength back. Yamamoto had been able to get some good slashes on Diablo resulting in some wounds on his arms and midsection. Normally he could regenerate them in an instant but only when his power was fully used.

"It seems I held back a bit too much." Diablo then put his hand forward close to Yamamoto and fired a cero. The cero knocked the head captain back far and he appeared unfazed. "This really doesn't seem fair." When Yamamoto stopped his momentum, he once again swung his sword and sent a wave of fire towards Diablo. Diablo readied his scythe to slice through the flames when they suddenly froze and dissipated. Diablo looked on confused as Yamamoto was then attacked with a black energy wave. Looking behind him, Diablo smiled a little as he saw Ichigo and the white haired Shinigami fly up to him. "Ichigo, I see you freed this Shinigami here." Toshiro grunted a little.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and yes Ichigo managed to free me."

"How exactly did you mange that Ichigo?" Ichigo smiled smugly.

"I just reminded him of his mission is all." A rise in Yamamoto's spiritual pressure directed the threes attention back to the head captain who started to have his energy flow out a large torrents of fire. "Oh damn, Gramps looks pissed." Yamamoto began to walk towards the trio as he increased his spiritual pressure with each step. Dialbo glared as Yamamoto got closer.

"We have to think of a way to stop him without the others getting hurt."

"How are we going to do that though? Out of the three of us Diablo, you're the only one capable of fighting Gramps, but you can't unleash your strength."

"I have an idea." Diablo and Ichigo looked at Toshiro with interest. "I have a technique that could possibly trap Yamamoto, and I know you can free him." Diablo looked at Toshiro confused. "I do remember seeing you free the others." Ichigo cracked his neck.

"Do whatever you two have to do, while I distract Gramps here." Reaching up to his face, Ichigo summoned his mask and leap into the air firing Getsuga Tensho's at Yamamoto.

"I was hoping he would do that. I need a distraction since this technique takes a little while." Diablo spun his scythe above his head before he grinned revealing his fangs.

"I think Ichigo could use a hand."

"Though I should warn you that this move involves trapping you and Yamamoto in ice." Diablo shrugged.

"You need not worry. I can still free him if I am trapped." Diablo flew over to Yamamoto directly into his spiritual energy to engage him. Toshiro looked on amazed before started to gather ice particles around his sword.

* * *

Ichigo continued to rain down Getsuga Tensho's from the sky at Yamamoto dueled him up close. However, once Diablo started to get in close, Ichigo decided that joining him up close would be a better solution than potentially hitting him. This turned out to be a better idea as Yamamoto was hard pressed to stop sword slashes from a masked Ichigo and a full released scythe swinging Diablo. Ichigo and Diablo continued to pressure Yamamoto until they heard Toshiro.

"It's ready!"

"Ichigo move away, I'll take it from here." Trusting Diablo, Ichigo leaped away to see what would happen. Diablo then quickly grabbed Yamamoto by the throat. "Do it now Toshiro!"

"Right! Now Thousand Years' Ice Prison!" Turning his sword ninety degrees counter clock wise, Toshiro conjured up many large pieces of ice that surrounded Diablo and Yamamoto. Then another second later they crashed down trapping the two in a giant prison of ice. Ichigo flew down to Toshiro who was looking on inside the ice.

"I hope Diablo can do this." Toshiro looked on with a look of calm determination.

"From what I saw of him, I think he can."

From inside the ice, Diablo and Yamamoto were frozen in the position that they had been trapped in, Diablo holding Yamamoto up by the throat. Both appeared to unmoving until to Ichigo's and Toshiro's horror, Yamamoto began to melt the ice on the inside and begin to stir. Though they didn't see a smile from on Diablo's face. As Yamamoto began to melt the ice, Diablo was able to bring Yamamoto closer and look him right in the eyes as his glowed red. After another minute of holding their breath, Ichigo and Toshiro saw the ice prison shatter, and Diablo drop Yamamoto. They then immediately rushed over.

"Well did it work?" Diablo sighed.

"Yes Ichigo it did work."

"All right!" Toshiro looked around and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Where did Ukitake and Kyoraku go?" Ichigo and Diablo looked around quickly, before Ichigo saw the two captains heading for Grimmjow, Nel, Ulquiorra, and Orihime.

"There they go!" The trio saw both captains as they were just about to descend onto their allies.

"We'll have to assist them in case something goes wrong." Ichigo, Toshiro, and Diablo followed after the two captains just as they landed and engaged Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. Others will be coming, and I hope that you guys still like this. Even if you don't, remember to review to give praise, comments, or criticism. No flames **


	23. Fade To Black

**Been a while since my last update, but that's because A) I had writers block B) I felt that no one cared anymore based on no new reviews and C) I got lazy anyway, I wanted to continue it and for the people that still read, sorry I made you wait**

**

* * *

**

**Fade To Black**

When Grimmjow and Nel found Orihime, with Ulquiorra standing guard, they saw that she was healing the last of the Shinigami. When they looked around, they saw that the others looked to be healed, but they were still unconscious.

"Damn that mind control must have been pretty rough on them." Grimmjow loosened Nel's arm from his shoulder and sat her down next to Orihime.

"Thanks Grimmjow." Grimmjow smiled a little but it disappeared quickly.

"You have no idea how hard this was on them Grimmjow." Said Arrancar looked down at Orihime who was healing a brunette Shinigami girl. "It was as if Aizen's own spiritual energy corrupted everyone just to listen to him." Not looking away from the sky, Ulquiorra asked…

"You were still able to heal them correct?" Orihime held an uneasy smile.

"Yes I was. Everyone is just fine. Right now they're just physically tired and I can't fix that." Orihime looked to her side at Nel. "I'll heal you once I'm done with Momo here." Nel smiled, and held her injured shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Ulquiorra then noticed two figures heading their way.

"I think you should worry because it looks like we have company." Grimmjow, Nel, and Orihime looked up to see Ukitake and Kyoraku descend on them.

"I know those two. I fought Starrk with them."

"Well now it looks like they are under Aizen's control. They also appear to be the only ones left." Ukitake and Kyoraku then landed a couple of meters away from the group. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow quickly went on the defensive ready to fight back.

"Wait!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked behind them and saw Orihime with her hand held out. "Ukitake is hurt! Please don't attack him! He needs help!" Turning back to the two captains, on further inspection both ex-Espada saw that Ukitake had a large wound on the left side of his chest. It was flowing with blood.

"Ulquiorra, I'll grab the injured Shinigami and hold him down for Orihime to heal. You take the other one." Grimmjow immediately started to chase after Ukitake after he leaped away. Not wanting Nel and Orihime to get in the way, Ulquiorra quickly flew over, grabbed Kyoraku, and threw him up into the air where he flew after him. Ulquiorra then conjured a javelin and was going to attack further, when Kyoraku stopped his momentum and fired giant wind blades from his swords at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra quickly stopped as the wind blades enveloped him in a tornado. Thinking quickly, Ulquiorra flared out his wings and cut through the tornado by flapping them. When the wind was gone, Ulquiorra saw that Kyoraku had vanished.

"Where did you go?" Ulquiorra looked around until he felt a presence behind him and someone say "Black". Quickly using sonido, Ulquiorra moved forward and just barely avoided getting slashed across the wing by Kyoraku. "I saw when you were fighting Kurosaki." Kyoraku looked on unmoving and uninterested. "That one ability of yours allows you to maximize damage based on the color on an opponent's body." Kyoraku still looked uninterested and charged Ulquiorra again, this time calling the color white. Ulquiorra knew he was aiming for his midsection, so he folded one of his wings inward and Kyoraku ended hitting that instead. The slash wasn't damaging thanks to Ulquiorra's wing being black, but now he had to call a color thanks to the rules of the game. "White." Quickly forming a javelin, and moving his wing out of the way, Ulquiorra made a forceful stab on Kyoraku's abdomen. The force behind Ulquiorra's attack knocked back Kyoraku several meters, but thanks to the black color of his Shinigami robes, the damage was only minimal leaving only a small scratch. "It seems that I will have to hold back until you can be freed."

* * *

Normally Grimmjow would enjoy a little game of cat and mouse, but this was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

"Get back here!" Grimmjow was faster than Ukitake, but the problem was that the Shinigami would always dodge at the last second which would throw Grimmjow off balance. This was starting to really piss him off a great deal. Grimmjow kept trying to grab Ukitake, but he kept dodging and Grimmjow kept on getting angrier until he came up with an idea. Remembering back when he was training with Diablo, Grimmjow thought how he used two consecutive sonido to cut off Nel. "This should work." This time when he went for Ukitake, the captain dodged to the left, but wasn't expecting Grimmjow to all ready move there and get grabbed in a full nelson. Quickly before he could begin to resist, Grimmjow brought Ukitake back to Orihime and Nel. "If you're going to do something do it quick!"

"Lay him on the ground!" Grimmjow did as he was told and laid Ukitake down, but had his foot on his abdomen to keep him from moving. Orihime then reached up to her hairpins and began to heal Ukitake. Once Orihime started, Ukitake couldn't move, so Grimmjow removed his foot.

"Don't worry about Ukitake now. He'll be fine soon." Seeing that he was out of the way, Grimmow went to help Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ulquiorra still had not made any progress in his battle with Kyoraku. It kept on going back and forth between the both of them calling out colors and striking the other. The only difference was that Kyoraku would try and maximize his attacks and Ulquiorra would try and minimize his as to not potentially kill the Shinigami. Though this was beginning to back fire on him. Kyoraku had managed to get a few good attacks in which resulted in Ulquiorra getting large wound on his abdomen and right wing.

"Damn this is getting out of hand." Just when Kyoraku was going to attack again, Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow suddenly appear and hit the Shinigami with a punch to the jaw, sending him into a building down below. Ulquiorra shook his head. "Was that really necessary Grimmjow?" Grimmjow cracked his knuckles.

"Yes it was necessary. You were starting to get your ass handed to you and looked like you needed help." Ulquiorra scowled at Grimmjow.

"If I needed your assistance, I would have asked for it." Grimmjow smirked.

"Though notice how you didn't deny how you got your ass kicked."

"We need to hold back to prevent any one from getting killed."

"Just make sure your not getting weak on me. I still want to see which one of us is the stronger one." Just has the two Arrancar's argument was getting more heated, Kyoraku began to rise from the shadows formed between the two. Acting quickly on this, Ulquiorra grabbed Kyoraku by the front of his robes, much to the surprise of Grimmjow, and brought the Shinigami down to Orihime. Not even asking questions, Orihime expanded her shield to occupy Kyoraku along with Ukitake.

"These two seem to be the last ones who were under Aizen's influence." Grimmjow soon accompanied everyone else and then to the surprise of everyone, Ichigo, Diablo, and a new Shinigami joined them. Diablo looked around impressed.

"It seems all of you have been able to take care of the Shinigami here." Grimmjow let out a sigh.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy a lot of them were a pain in the ass to grab and bring to Orhihime here."

"Her abilities again proved to be useful. Just like your self Master Diablo, she was able to break Aizen's hold on the Shinigami." Ulquiorra looked down at Toshiro who shivered just the slightest bit. "It seems you also were able to free the Shinigami you fought."

"Noramlly I would never cooperate with Hollows, let alone fight with them, but I am in your debt for helping me and my fellow Shinigami." Toshiro bowed to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel and Diablo out of respect, but then his eye caught a familiar shade of brown hair and he immediately stood up. When Toshiro stood he saw that his eyes weren't fooling him and he saw Hinamori lying on the ground beside Orihime. Not wasting another moment, Toshiro quickly rushed over. Ichigo laughed a little at the site.

"I knew he'd run to her side when he saw her." Once Toshiro kneeled down to Momo to see how she was, everyone heard Aizen's voice.

_**"This is such a shame. First the Espada fail, then controlling the Shinigami fails as well. Now it seems that I will have to fight you all myself."**_ Everyone looked around hoping to find Aizen, until he materialized tens of meters away. He still that looked the same from earlier, but now his spiritual pressure seemed to have stabilized. Aizen looked over the group of Shinigami and Arrancar and his eyes stopped on Toshiro and Momo. "Well now this is nice isn't it? Toshiro clutched Momo, who was still unconscious, tighter as everyone else stood ready. Nel tried to stand, but Grimmjow had her stay down due to her injuries. Diablo took a step forward.

"Why go through all of the trouble of controlling the Shinigami Aizen?" Aizen took a couple steps forward and folded his hands behind his back.

"Why do you think Diablo? If I remember, you were always capable of figuring out just about anything." Diablo scowled at Aizen's nonchalant attitude.

"You ran and hid like a frightened rat just so you could prevent your new from collapsing on it self." Diablo then said something that shocked both his group and Aizen. "Having trouble controlling the Hogyoku there Aizen?" Aizen stopped in his tracks. "It is imbedded in your body after all." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean imbedded in his body?"

"It's exactly that Ichigo. Aizen has fused with the Hogyoku and had to "disappear" so he could try and maintain it." Aizen started to look like a dear caught in head lights. "Don't try and act surprised Aizen. I noticed it right away when you tried to fight me when I first arrived here." Aizen regained his composure and continued to advance. While he did, everyone noticed that there was a cross of lines on Aizen's chest with a small circle in the middle. That's where the Hogyoku must be.

"It does not matter if you know about it or not. Now our powers are too far apart for you to even manage to fight me." Grimmjow ground his teeth together.

"Oh really? I'll show you are different our strengths are!" Grimmjow was just about to pounce on Aizen when Diablo held out his scythe.

"Don't be so hasty Grimmjow. Aizen is telling the truth. Right now his power is too much. None of you would survive if we engaged him like this." Grimmjow growled.

"I can still take him!"

"Diablo is right Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looked right at Aizen and was reading his strength. "Aizen's strength doesn't even seem comprehendible. It seems not of this world." Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tight and held Orihime close.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to kill him?" Diablo smirked devilishly.

"Worry not Ichigo for I have a plan that will eradicate Aizen for good. Though I will need help from every one who can fight right now." Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro all looked at him ready to fight. "Now I warn you that it will be difficult." All four of them didn't back down. Now I will fight Aizen one on one once again and when the time is right you will know." Diablo looked at Ulquiorra. "It's time to Fade to Black Ulquiorra." For once, Ulquiorra looked a little uneasy.

"Master that technique is still unstable."

"We'll have to make it work if we want to have any hope of defeating Aizen." Diablo then increased in spiritual pressure to it's highest as he flew towards Aizen. Aizen and Diablo then clashed as they flew up into the air.

"What's Fade to Black?" Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Toshiro with his normal expression returning.

"It's a technique Diablo and my self developed long ago. It combines his blood shield with my Cero Oscuras. The cero fuses with the shield rendering the selected target inside completely powerless."

"Then why are you so apprehensive about it?"

"Because Kurosaki, it was never mastered. Whenever it is used, it is difficult to control. When the abilities combine, they form a sort of dark void that drains the strength of the target. While it can drain someone of all power, it could collapse in on itself against our will and erase anyone inside from existence."

"So you're saying that if we went inside and fought Aizen then we could be at the attack's mercy just like him." Toshiro scowled as he thought. "Though it seems like the only way if we're to remove the Hogyoku from Aizen and end him."

"That is the idea. Now we just have to wait until Diablo lets us know when to strike."

* * *

From up in the sky above the group, Diablo and Aizen continued to clash. Aizen continually tried to gain the upper hand through his own cero blasts and through the use of his clones, but Diablo saw through all of them. Aizen launched a cero at Diablo from his eyes, but the powerful Arrancar simply swatted it away with a flick of his hand. Aizen then quickly closed the distance and began to slash at Diablo with his sword, but Diablo moved so fast that Aizen had no hope of hitting him. Diablo then followed up with his own slash from his scythe which cut Aizen in two until there were three more Aizens surrounding him.

"Still hiding are we Aizen? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were afraid." Aizen's clones laughed.

"Taunts will get you no where." Diablo waved his hand around and began to gather electricity into it.

"Well then I'm sure that action will solve this then." Completely ignoring the clones, Diablo looked behind him and fired the giant blast of electricity to a distant building. The clones soon faded away and the real Aizen who was hiding on the roof of the tall structure soon ran for dear life as the blast closed in and erupted in a monstrous explosion engulfing many city blocks. Seeing that hiding was not effective, Aizen flew back up into the sky to confront Diablo one on one.

"I am still not finished with you." Aizen drew his blade and pointed it at Diablo. However, the powerful Arrancar just shook his head,

"No Aizen, I am finished with _you_." Diablo then enveloped Aizen in a very large blood sphere and flew above it. "Ulquiorra now is the time to finish this!"

* * *

Ulquiorra quickly started to fly up to Diablo and the giant sphere as Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Toshiro followed after him. Orihime and Nel looked on after them more specifically Ichigo and Grimmjow, with a sense of longing and worry. Next to her, Orihime could feel Momo begin to stir much to her shock.

"Momo can you hear me? It's Orihime." Orihime shook Momo's shoulder gently as she woke up. Nel leaned over to see if she was all right.

"Where's…where's Toshiro?" Orihime and Nel looked at each other and hesitated before answering.

"He went with Ichigo to fight Aizen." Orihime decided to leave Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Diablo out for now as to explain them and Nel later.

"I…just…hope…Toshiro…is…all right." Momo then fainted again, but to the relief of Orihime and Nel, she was breathing easy.

"I hope all of them turn out ok."

* * *

The small group of Arrancar and Shinigami flew up over the blood shield seeing that Aizen was trying desperately to get out and saw Diablo above it holding the shield in place and waiting for them.

"Now it is time to end this." Diablo looked over the group and saw that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were in their second release forms and Ichigo and Toshiro were in Bankai. "Ulquiorra you need to stay out here with me and ready what we have in mind, while the rest of you have to go inside and have a final fight with Aizen." Ichigo, Grimmjow and Toshiro nodded. "Now Ulquiorra if you would please start Aizen's demise." Ulquiorra looked down at the shield and Aizen in it without remorse and a sense of cold killing power and fired a large Cero Oscuras at the shield which then began to become enveloped in its black energy. Everyone saw that as the shield was growing dark, Aizen had a slight look of fear in his eyes. Soon the entire crimson sphere was a dark abyss that looked nothing less than a black hole. "Now, Ulquiorra and my self will stay out here and maintain the abyss while you three go in and fight Aizen."

"But how the hell will we be able to see in that hell hole?" Diablo smiled revealing his fangs.

"Worry not Grimmjow, you will be able to see." Ulquiorra chimed in this time.

"It will merely be a different kind of sight."

"I don't care. As long as I can destroy Aizen then that's all that I care about. I will make him pay for hurting Momo." Toshiro gripped Hyōrinmaru until his knuckles turned white.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Ichigo then surprised everyone and jumped into the void without hesitation.

"I'm not going to let Kurosaki show me up!" Grimmjow soon followed and then Toshiro.

"Do you think that they can accomplish this Master?" Diablo smiled.

"Of course I do. I have no doubts, because all of them are driven to fight to protect something they hold close."

* * *

When the trio passed through the outside of the dark void shield, they were surprised to see that they landed on a solid surface and that seemed to be the only thing that was there. Other than the ground that they were standing on, it seemed that the shield went on endlessly. As he was looking around like the others, Ichigo looked over and saw that Grimmjow and Toshiro had green outlines tracing their bodies.

"What the hell is with that?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about Kurosaki?" Look at yourself and Toshiro, both of you are glowing. Looking at themselves, Grimmjow and Toshiro were shocked to see that they were glowing in a sense.

"Ichigo the same thing is happening to you." Looking down at himself, Ichigo saw that he too was glowing.

"This must be what Ulquiorra and Diablo were talking about."

_**"Yes that would be what Ulquiorra and I were talking about earlier."**_ The trio looked around hearing Diablo's voice echo.

"Diablo is that you? Where the hell are you?" They heard Diablo laugh.

_**"I am still outside the sphere with Ulquiorra. We are able to communicate with you three through telepathy.**_

_** "The green aura you see your self emanating is actually the outline of my Cero Oscuras which is green in color." This is what allows you three to see inside."**_

"I still don't understand though. If we are able to see thanks to this aura, doesn't that mean that Aizen will be able to see us?"

_**"I am glad you brought that up Toshiro."**_

_** "Since you three entered the void after it was stabilized, you still maintain your sight, while Aizen who was still inside cannot see at all."**_

"Now I understand."

_**"Though I warn you three to still be cautious. Aizen can still sense where you are based on your spiritual pressure, and Ulquiorra and I can only maintain this for so long." **_

"Don't worry Diablo we'll finish Aizen and get out of here before anything goes wrong." Ichigo looked from Toshiro then to Grimmjow who were ready.

_**"One more thing. Make sure to take the Hogyoku from Aizen's body. If not, he'll simply be reformed." **_

"Right, now let's find him. It shouldn't be too hard if we can still see and sense spiritual pressure."

"I've found him." Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at Toshiro and saw that he was pointing off to the right. "Yes down that way. I can feel his presence."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? I want to enjoy grinding this bastard into the dust!" Growing tired of waiting, Grimmjow sped off in the direction that Toshiro pointed out, and soon the white haired Shinigami and Ichigo followed after him.

* * *

Not a minute went by before Grimmjow, Toshiro and Ichigo came upon Aizen wandering aimlessly and desperately trying to find a way out of this dark prison. Grimmjow laughed at the sight.

"Not so used to being so helpless are you Aizen?" Aizen quickly put on his usual façade once he heard Grimmjow's voice.

"I admit this is an interesting trick Grimmjow, but it cannot stop me." Ichigo and Toshiro spread out into a triangle formation and surrounded Aizen.

"This is no trick Aizen. It is your demise. You will pay for everything that you have done!" Aizen turned around, but kept looking around to find the source of the voice.

"Toshiro too? Just what is going on here?"

"Like Toshiro said Aizen, it is your end!"

"Kurosaki?" Aizen was now once again visibly panicking. For some reason, his strength had been dropped significantly and he couldn't even tell where his opponents were.

"You're mine!" Not wasting another moment, Grimmjow leaped at Aizen while he was looking aimlessly and ripped out a chunk of his shoulder before landing some distance away. Aizen then clutched what was left of his shoulder and cried out in pain. His shoulder soon reformed thanks to the Hogyoku, but the pain from the attack was still present.

"Just what the hell is this?" Aizen got an answer in Toshiro rushing past him after slicing his legs out from under him, which soon froze. Aizen cried out in pain again and fell to his knees.

"Didn't you hear Aizen?" Toshiro looked over his shoulder at Aizen with a cold piercing stare. "This is your demise." Aizen was then knocked back several meters as Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tensho at him. The only thing Aizen ever saw coming was a faint red outline. Aizen landed in a heap after bouncing on the ground a couple of times, but soon felt himself get lifted back up by his throat.

"How does it feel Aizen? To be completely helpless." Grimmjow had lifted Aizen up while Toshiro and Ichigo both had their swords pressed against Aizen's neck.

"You three do not scare me." Grimmjow tightened his grip on Aizen's throat while Ichigo and Toshiro gripped their swords tighter.

"Really Aizen if I were in you're position right now I would be shitting bricks right now."

"Surrounded by three of your most hated foes."

"Feeling weak and helpless not being able to fight back as they torture you ever so slowly." Ichigo and Toshiro seemed to be able to finish the others sentences. As the trio was mentally torturing Aizen, they felt a violent tremble run through the void. They then heard Diablo's voice

"_**Grimmjow, Ichigo, Toshiro you have to hurry! The void is beginning to collapse!" **_

_** "All of you must rip the Hogyoku from Aizen's body before you're crushed under the collapse." **_Diablo's and Ulquiorra's presence then faded away as the void continued to shake. Grimmjow then threw Aizen forward, but now before Ichigo and Toshiro each sliced his sides.

"It looks like we have to finish this now. I'll put a beating on Aizen, while Toshiro you freeze him and hold him in place."

"And me Kurosaki?"

"You Grimmjow are going to rip the Hogyoku from Aizen and make him suffer." Grimmjow smiled as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"I was hoping that would be my job."

Aizen had bounced painfully on the ground a few times before coming to a stop. Then with a grunt, Aizen began to stand, but was not able to collect his thoughts as he felt something go across his face. Reaching up, Aizen touched his face and felt blood. He then felt something hit his shoulders and then his arm. All of them then began to bleed.

"What is this?" Aizen then felt something pierce his abdomen and felt someone's presence.

"Still don't know what getting sliced by a sword feels like Aizen?"

"Kurosaki." Then to the surprise of Aizen, Ichigo threw him off his sword and into the air. Grimmjow and Toshiro looked on as Ichigo leap after Aizen then followed up with a close range Getsuga Tensho that propelled the rouge Shinigami into the ground. Not even waiting for Ichigo, Toshiro launched himself at Aizen just as he stood up and stabbed him through the back with his sword. Aizen only briefly felt Toshiro's presence before he was trapped in an ice prison and Toshiro vanished.

"Grimmjow now rip it from Aizen's chest!" Grimmjow then ran to the front of Aizen's ice prison and looked him in the eye with a cold stare.

"I know I speak for everyone Aizen when I say that you have caused a great deal of suffering to everyone you have in contact with." Toshiro and Ichigo walked up behind Grimmjow and bore the same expression. "And now it's time for you to experience pain and suffering!" Grimmjow pulled back his right hand and just as another powerful tremor ripped through the void, Grimmjow pierced Aizen's chest.

* * *

On the outside of the void, Diablo and Ulquiorra were starting to have difficulty controlling it. The tremors that the trio on the inside of the void was feeling was actually Ulquiorra and Diablo attempting to keep it from collapsing.

"Master, I'm not sure how much longer we can hold this up for." Diablo grimaced.

"We'll have to hold on for a while longer. Until we know they removed the Hogyoku from Aizen's body."

* * *

Back on the inside, Grimmjow had rammed his claw through the ice and into Aizen's chest in an attempt to remove the Hogyoku. As his claws were buried in Aizen's body, he soon felt something round and solid. Grimmjow flashed his grin as Aizen looked down in horror as Grimmjow ripped out the Hogyoku and blood began to pour out of Aizen's chest.

"Diablo we got it! We got the Hogyoku!" Grimmjow held it above his head triumphantly as he yelled. Another more violent tremor shook the void this time knocking Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Ichigo off balance and broke Aizen's ice prison.

_**"Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Toshiro we have to get you out of there now! Ulquiorra and I can no longer hold the void together and it will soon collapse!" **_All three looked around aimlessly trying to find a way out.

"Diablo how the hell are we going to get out of here?" As Ichigo yelled up at nothing, he, Toshiro and Grimmjow nearly feel over in shock as Diablo suddenly appeared in the middle of the three.

"Quickly grab onto me and I shall take you out of here." All three quickly grabbed Diablo's shoulders just as another more violent tremor shook the void, and they were teleported to the outside. Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Ichigo suddenly felt short of breath as they let go.

"How is it that we… are short of breath… and you aren't affected?"

"Practice Toshiro. Practice." Diablo turned away from the group and back to Ulquiorra, who was having visible effort of holding the void together.

"Master I can no longer hold this in place alone." Diablo looked at Grimmjow with a serious expression.

"Grimmjow do have the Hogyoku?" Grimmjow smiled and unclenched his right hand showing the Hogyoku. Diablo smiled.

"Then Ulquiorra… collapse the void." With a nod, Ulquiorra began to close his hands into fists as the void began to shrink. The void continued to shrink in size until everyone heard Aizen's voice.

"I cannot die! You cannot kill a god!" Diablo smiled and took Ulquiorra's place at closing the void.

"Why don't all of you prove him wrong by killing him now?" Ulquiorra spread his arms apart and began to charge the Lanza del Relámpago. Taking the hint, Grimmjow began to charge his own cero, Toshiro formed a giant ice dragon, and Ichigo quickly transformed into his hollow from and began to charge his own cero.

"Aizen you hurt Momo and betrayed the Soul Society. You are one of the worst forms of evil and deserve to die."

"You treated me like an insect and now that insect has come to crush you!"

"Attempting to kill all of my friends and family, betraying your own comrades, and worst of all torturing and using Orihime. Aizen you die now!" Ulquiorra remained silent as he and everyone else launched their final attacks into the void. A moment later, a devastating explosion could be heard and then silence as the void was finally collapsed in on itself.

"Now it's finally over." Ichigo powered down back just to Bankai.

"It isn't over yet Ichigo." Diablo walked over to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow would you mind handing me the Hogyoku?" With a look of confusion, Grimmjow handed it to him. Then to the surprise of everyone around him, Diablo crushed the Hogyoku in his hand, shattering it. The pieces then just disappeared. "Now it is finally over." Seeing that all threats were finally eliminated, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Diablo resealed their power. Toshiro and Ichigo also thought that everything was calm and powered down as well. The group then flew down to meet up with Orihime and Nel happy over their victory.

**Is this story finally over? No not really. I still want to keep this going so I'd thought I'd tie up some lose ends and then maybe make an epilogue. Remember to review. **


	24. Sympathy For the Devil

**Sympathy for the Devil**

As Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, and Diablo landed on the ground, they couldn't help but notice that everything seemed to have gone silent and there was a sense of clam in the air. Ichigo looked around to see if he could find anyone, when he saw Orihime and Nel run up to them. However, much to his and especially Toshiro's surprise, Momo was with them. Momo went to Toshiro, Orihime to Ichigo, and Nel to Grimmjow. All of them said the same thing.

"I was so worried about you." Though each of their reactions was very different. Momo was shy and just blushed as she said that to Toshiro and looked away like the white haired captain did. Orihime hugged Ichigo and he hugged back. Nel looked at Grimmjow then just punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" Nel crossed her arms and looked at Grimmjow with a stern look.

"I told you. You had me worried." Everyone minus Ulquiorra laughed at this display of Grimmjow's and Nel's "special affection." However, everyone stopped laughing when they saw that all of the Shinigami and Vizard began to approach them with Yamamoto in front. He didn't look happy.

"Hey Gramps. Looks like you and the others are all back to normal after all the trouble with Aizen huh?

"Silence Kurosaki." Ichigo immediately shut up. "All of you hollows step forward." Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Diablo stepped forward wondering what the head captain had in mind. The other Shinigami had the same thoughts.

"Yamamoto what is this about?" Yamamoto looked back at Ukitake with a hard glare.

"It seems obvious enough to me." The head captain then drew his Zanpakuto and pointed it at the small group of Arrancar. "All of them are Hollows and must be dealt with." Everyone was not expecting this and just looked on in shock.

"Yamamoto you can't be serious! They helped to defeat Aizen!" Yamamoto looked at Kyoraku and gave him an even worse glare than he gave Ukitake.

"They could have easily just done that so they could deal with us once Aizen was gone." Yamamoto then released his Shikai with complete disregard for everyone around him. The sharp burst of spiritual energy knocked all non captain level fighters off their feet and needed help in getting away from it. Ichigo and Toshiro took Orihime and Momo away from the immediate area, while Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Diablo faced Yamamoto.

"What is the meaning of this? I told you when I came here that I and everyone with me is on your side!" Diablo walked towards Yamamoto as his own spiritual power increased out of anger. Sensing the potential danger of two very powerful and pissed off spiritual beings, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nel joined Ichigo and Orihime. Having enough sense not wanting anyone to get caught in the crossfire, Diablo set up another barrier.

"Who are we to trust hollows?" Diablo tried to calm himself down and wanted to try and keep things rational.

"You have a serious black and white out look on hollows and Shinigami." However, Diablo's calm was soon shattered.

"Hollows are beasts with no sense of reason and have no ability to feel." Everyone from the outside saw many things happen at once. Diablo activated his Resurrección, grabbed Yamamoto by the throat, slam him into the ground with crushing force forming a crater, and then encase him in a blood sphere with only his head visible.

Diablo then held one of his claws under Yamamoto's chin making him look up. With a terrible chilling voice, Diablo said.

"If you think that Hollows are just mindless beasts and are incapable of feeling, then maybe a story of my past will help you understand."

From the outside, Grimmjow and Ichigo looked on with interest and fear as they were excited and frightened to hear of Diablo's story. Behind them, Ulquiorra looked on with a look that was close to sympathy.

* * *

**Flashback of Diablo's Past**

I don't remember what my life as a human was like, though I must have lived long before modern times as I remember chasing human souls through giant castles and tall spires. The one thing I remember when I first began a hollow was the unbelievable hunger. I soon began traveling to the human world to devour the souls of humans. Both dead and alive. Another thing I remember is their terrible screams.

At the time, I relished in them knowing that I was sapping their very souls. I even went after children. Soon the void left inside me became so great that just human souls no longer could suffice and I began to grow even hungrier and the souls of humans no longer satisfied me as it once had.

I soon began to hunt my fellow Hollow back in Hueco Mundo. It was not easy at first as I was not the only one who was cannibalizing. I soon developed a strategy that I would follow a hollow on the hunt and when they would begin to devour another, I would devour them both. This tactic worked better than I hoped.

However, I must not have been careful enough one time, and as I was feeding, many more hollows began to descend onto me. They all began to feed on the one giant hollow I had ambushed and we began to condense together. I do not remember anything after that until I once was in a smaller body again.

When I was an Adjucha, I must have been the one to take control as the Gillian and continue to feed until the giant body condensed into a much smaller from. The one I currently had and was controlling. For an Adjucha I seemed strange. I had my mask which covered my entire head and had horns protruding on top, I also had bat like wings on my back, a long tail with a spade, and protruding fangs. I also had a new ability where I could produce a blood like substance and manipulate it into different forms and weapons. Now in my new from, the hunger was even worse than before.

Though with my new abilities, I was able to feed on much more hollow and at a much quicker rate. I must have been hunting for months or even years before I began to feel something. I began to feel a surge of power and once again I began to change. Though unlike when I became a Gillian or an Adjucha, it didn't just happen. I would just stand on one of the many spires in Hueco Mundo expecting something to happen, but it never did. I began to think to myself,

"How can nothing be happening when I have taken the power of thousands of hollows?"

Then it dawned on me. The first two transformations had more or less happened on their own when the conditions were met. This one I thought would have to be brought upon from my own will and power. So I began to concentrate on condensing my spiritual power into my body along with trying to control the vast amount of hollow's sharing the body I controlled. It would so have it that my idea had been correct. I soon found myself with yet another new body. My mask remained the same albeit my horns were a lad longer. My wings had changed from bat like to more angelic, if that's a proper way to describe them. Jet black feathers don't seem very angelic. My eyes were red and glowed with a red aura. My fangs and claws both grew longer and sharper, and I now had something that looked like black and red armor. The biggest change that I had noticed however, was the amount of power I know possessed. It now seemed worlds apart from what other hollows were capable of.

I still was capable of manipulating blood and soon favored using a giant scythe. I became the Grim Reaper of sorts for the rest of the hollows, for I was never satisfied with my hunger. I continued to feed and feed. I then began to notice that I seemed to be the only of hollow of my kind. I didn't care, as long as I could have the most power for myself. Devouring hollow after hollow went on for hundreds and hundreds of years, until something caught my attention. Some hollows came back to Hueco Mundo from the human world and were telling of how Shinigami had managed to kill some of their accomplices. I had found this interesting because I had never encountered a Shinigami before. I had decided to travel to the human world to see if I could encounter one for myself.

As luck would have it, there was a Shinigami in the area I had appeared in who was dealing with a lesser hollow. Once they had vanquished the hollow, they saw me. I can not remember what they looked like or what rank they were, but I remember the shear amount of fear on their face when they felt my spiritual pressure. With a wicked grin, I approached and didn't hold back my power. They fell to their knees panting and before they knew it, I silenced them forever. Out of all of the kind of beings I had devoured, Shinigami was my favorite, and once I had killed that one, my presence began to be known to the rest.

Looking back now, I can't believe how blood thirsty I was. Many large groups of Shinigami would come and try and hunt me down, but I slaughtered them all. I even killed many captain level fighters. While I still enjoyed hunting Shinigami, I soon became interested in their abilities. To me their most interesting aspect was their swords. From the battles I had with them, I was able to see that they manifested their individual powers and abilities. I soon began to wonder if it was possible for myself to obtain them. I retreated back to Hueco Mundo to think it over. I began to think of all of the things I had seen about my fellow hollows hoping something useful would come up.

I then remembered when I saw two hollows fighting that one had part of his mask broken which revealed part of his face. It had me think that the face under the mask was similar to the ones of the Shinigami. That's when I decided to try and remove my own mask. I reached up to my face to try and rip it off, but I thought it would just grow back, so I decided to use strategy. I covered my head with a blood sphere and began to painfully tear off my mask. I sliced and tore continually until my mask no longer regenerated. I was then enveloped in a giant flash of spiritual energy and I cried out in pain from my mask being torn off. Due to the sudden flash of energy, I couldn't see anything. Soon the flash subsided and I could see again.

Nothing seemed to have changed until I reached up to my face and it looked like a hand of a Shinigami and a human. If that didn't shock me enough, when I touched my face, I no longer felt my mask but very, very tough skin. I reached up to my head and my horns remained and I now had long black hair. I looked to my left and beside me, I saw a sword in a red sheath. I picked it up and looked at it with interest. It must have been my own sword, or Zanpakuto as Shinigami called them.

When I stood, I noticed that I had on white robes similar to the black one's Shinigami wore. When I looked at my sword again, I couldn't understand how I all ready knew some things about it. It was called Demonio, its release command was "bleed", and to my surprise, it was what sealed away my true power. As I put Demonio at my left hip, I also noticed that I didn't feel the need to feed on souls any longer. This felt very strange to me as I had feed on them for tens and tens of years. Since I no longer felt hungry, I began to test out my new strength on anything unlucky enough to be near me. I did this for so many years that I can't remember the exact length of time.

Then I began to feel something else. With nothing but killing other hollows to do, I grew bored and perhaps lonely. As fate would have it, I soon saw someone who may be of interest. One day as I killed another hollow, I saw a group of Shinigami enter Hueco Mundo. I was going to kill them like I had others, but I decided against it when I saw that they were heading in the direction of Baraggan's self proclaimed palace of Las Noches. I soon followed and watched in interest. I wasn't able to hear all of what was being said, but from I did hear, I could tell that one of them was trying to convince Baraggan to follow him.

Baraggan laughed this off and then had his army prepare to kill them, they suddenly were all slaughtered. I lost interest after this and left. I never cared for Baraggan as he was claimed to be ruler and never tested his strength to prove it. That was the last I had seen of the Shinigami for a while, until they confronted me. I was meditating when the leader came up behind me. I said.

"Are you the one who dethroned Baraggan?"

Without looking, I could tell he had a slight smirk.

"How would you know of that?"

"I was curious and saw from afar."

I stood up and turned to face him, and for a split second, he looked surprised to see me. Or rather looked surprised to see something like me. His calm disposition quickly returned.

"You are an interesting specimen indeed."

He smirked again. "Why not join me and we'll discover what you are like together."

I scowled at him and inched Demonio out of his sheath.

"I all ready know what I am. I don't need some Shinigami telling me that."

I turned to leave, but he said something that stopped me.

"You will be able to see others just like yourself." I turned my head to look back at him. "It must be lonely being the only one of your kind. If you come with me, you will be aquatinted with others like yourself."

Without another word, he began to walk away. Once again overcome by curiosity, I followed after him. I asked him his name, and he said…

"Aizen"

Aizen took me to the newly built fortress of Las Noches and I began to see what he was talking about. When I was brought to the throne room, I saw nine other hollows with Zanpakutos like myself. There were two there that are here now. Ulquiorra, and Nel. Other than them I do not remember any others. Aizen spoke again, this time from his throne.

"These are the Espada, and now Diablo, you are a part of them." I looked down at my chest and saw the number one tattoo. I spat to my right and left the throne room to my chamber.

"I may be part of this so called group, but I'm still my own leader." Aizen didn't seem to care about my implied defiance, but the other members of the Espada seemed shocked that I would openly defy Aizen who seemed to have everyone under his thumb. I was meditating in my chamber when someone entered. Without turning or stopping my meditation, I could sense that it was Ulquiorra. He said.

"Why would you speak out against Aizen like that?" Without turning around and not breaking my concentration, I said…

"I have my reasons. Those reasons are for me to worry about and not to be known to you." Ulquiorra didn't kind take kindly to my comment.

"You shouldn't stand up to Aizen and should stay in your place. His strength is too much to handle." This is when I turned to face Ulquiorra.

"What compels you to say that? Because Aizen has truly shown his strength in battle, or by using mind tricks and hiding behind others?" Ulquiorra was silent but still showed no sign of emotion. I then began to walk out. "You should be careful in choosing where your alliances lie. It's not wise to align yourself with one who merely uses you as a pawn while hiding behind manipulation like a rat."

I walked out of my room and walked down the corridor knowing I had made an impression on Ulquiorra as I could feel his spiritual pressure fluctuate for a second. It was still obvious that Ulquiorra was still loyal to Aizen. That was until everything changed.

It was also around this time in the Espada that I met Nel. Although she does not remember it. There were two reasons why she interested me. The first was that she did not enjoy fighting or unnecessary violence like many of the other Espada. The second was that she was compassionate and cared about her Fraccion. I couldn't understand as to why she would care about anyone else other than herself because it was not our nature as hollows. So after one day of observing her and her Fraccion, I decided to confront her about it.

She and her Fraccion were sparring and as I approached, her subordinates stopped and stood frozen. Wondering what the problem was, Nel turned around and was just as shocked to see me. She said

"Why are you here Diablo?" I could tell that she was afraid of me.

"Why do you treat your subordinates like equals? They are your soldiers and obey your commands. Why should they be on the same level as you?" Nel took a step back as my anger was growing along with my power.

"They are my friends and we watch out for each other." I ground my teeth and could feel my anger growing even more.

"We are hollows! There is no such thing as allies and you can only rely on your own power to survive!" At that moment, I fired a cero at Nel's fraccion. My anger had grown so strong that I couldn't contain it any longer. Just when I thought that they would be destroyed, Nel jumped in front of them and absorbed my cero through her mouth and fired it back at me combined with her own. I hit the cero doble away and was for once shocked. She had just risked her own life for the sake of others who I thought were below her.

Then I turned to leave when I felt a sharp spike in spiritual energy behind me. I didn't have to look to realize that Nel had released her zanpakuto. She then began to charge me. As she went to strike me with her lance, I drew my own zanpakuto and quickly slashed her face in a vertical line. I then moved behind her with a sonido. Three things happened in quick succession. First I slashed at her zanpakuto with my own, knocking it out of her hand. Second I kicked her in the back causing her to fly forward. Third I fired my cero at her. Nel lay on the ground in a heap bleeding profusely, and couldn't get up.

I walked over and was about to finish her off, but then I looked down and saw her face. She looked so helpless and frightened, and I couldn't understand why. I looked behind me and her fraccion were shaking with absolute terror at the prospect of their leader about to be killed. I looked back at Nel and I don't know what it was, but I stopped. I sheathed my zanpakuto and left Nel and her fraccion there. Later I was meditating in my chamber when I heard someone come in. Their spiritual pressure was unstable, so they were afraid. I then heard the voice.

"You could have easily finished me off, but you didn't? Why?" It was Nel I opened my eyes but still sat and faced the wall.

"You weren't worth my time." I knew I was lying to myself, and she seemed to think so to.

"Come off it. You're the most blood thirsty and ruthless of the Espada who loves nothing more to fight and kill. Why didn't you kill me when you could have easily done so?"

I decided it was better not to avoid the topic at hand.

"I don't know." Nel seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I turned to face Nel and saw that she now had a wide scissor shaped scar on her face. "For hundreds and hundreds of years I have killed countless hollows and Shinigami out of cold blood for the simple reasons that I wanted to, and I enjoyed the amount of fear and terror I could inflict them with." Nel visibly flinched. "Then when I saw you and your fraccion and how you treated each other I couldn't understand it. We are hollows and must look out for ourselves, not protect each other. However, when I was about to kill you and saw how defenseless you looked and saw the terror in your fraccion's faces, I couldn't do it."

"I still don't understand."

"I have had a lot of time to think, and I have come to realize that senseless slaughter is highly unnecessary." Then both Nel and I got a surprise.

"I've been thinking of what you have said Diablo." I looked over Nel's shoulder and she turned around to see Ulquiorra. "We shouldn't follow someone who hides behind others. I have decided that you are a more worthy leader." Looking from Ulquiorra to Nel, I decided what I would do.

"I will train both of you and become stronger than even Aizen himself."

As I was training Nel and Ulquiorra, I discovered that the numbers or rankings that he gave them was not proportional to their strength. When I would have them either spar with me or each other, Ulquiorra would fight much better than Nel even in their release states. I had helped them either to develop new techniques like Nel's cero stomp, or help master ones they had developed on their own like Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and Nel's Lanzador Verde. A few years went by and I was going to teach both of them the second release state, when everything changed.

Nnoitra, a new Espada had a strong grudge against Nel because he wanted to prove that men were stronger than women. He always lost miserably due to strength Nel had gained from battling with Ulquiorra and I. However, Nnoitra was a cowardly bastard and teamed up with Szayel to exact revenge on Nel. By removing her fraccions masks, Nnoitra distracted Nel and hit her from behind, which gravely wounded her. I had sensed her spiritual pressure dropping and went to her aid, however I arrived to late and Nnoitra had all ready tossed her and her fraccion over the edge of Las Noches. Nel had reverted to a child and her fraccion ran for the sake of her protection. Nnitora began to walk away when he saw me.

I had murder in my eyes and he could see it. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the opposite wall. Then I kicked him threw the wall and blasted him through the floor down into Aizen's throne room. I drew my zanpakuto and was going to finish the coward off, when Aizen interrupted me.

"What is the meaning of this Diablo?" I could tell Aizen didn't care, he was merely curious.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Aizen smirked.

"I believe it does. I can't have infighting in my army." I gripped my zanpakuto ever harder.

"There all ready was! This bastard took out Nel!" I pushed my sword closer to Nnitora's neck.

"Losing one soldier won't matter." I lost it then and there. I violently kicked Nnitora into the far wall and realeased my zanpakuto. My eyes golwed and I faced Aizen not bothering to hold back my spritual pressure.

"You sick son of a bitch! She was different!" I sliced the air sending a torrent of energy blasts at Aizen which he just barely avoided. I was going to take it further when the rest of the Espada stormed into Aizen's throne room. Ulquiorra was there with them.

"Diablo this is kind of behavior is highly unacceptable." I ground me teeth. If you keep this up, you will be destroyed."

"If you think you can take me down then do it right now!" Aizen didn't move. "If you think that you are strong enough to actually destroy me, then come and get me because I'm leaving the Espada and more importantly you're pathetic cowardly hide!" Then I sonidoed out of the palace of Las Noches and kept going to the hideout I had created long ago. I sealed my power and sat down in my chair with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe how heartless Aizen could be. Then I heard someone come in.

"Master what do you intend to do?" It was Ulquiorra. He had followed me.

"I want you to continue to master the second release state and grow stronger. I will do the same. When the right time comes, we will strike at Aizen's very soul, and make him know fear."

**End Flashback**

Diablo finished his story and released Yamamoto. He then turned to walk away and dropped the barrier. Everyone watching was in absolute awe. The Shinigami had trouble even comprehending that a hollow could show such emotion. Orihime and Momo had some tears in their eyes. Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Toshiro couldn't believe what they had heard. Nel couldn't even move, and Diablo soon stood in front of her.

"I suppose I should have told you sooner." Nel looked at him with a small smile.

"It's ok. I actually should thank you for helping fill in what I couldn't remember." The somber moment was then shattered as Grimmjow suddenly walked over to Yamamoto, who still didn't get up, and pick him up by the front of his robes.

"So old man, are we finally on the same page?" Gimmjow wasn't grinning like he normally would, in exchange for a very cold stare. Yamamoto pushed Grimmjow back and stood on his own.

"I suppose that we are." Grimmjow then smiled.

"Hey Diablo, Nel , Ulquiorra, you here that?" There was till one problem that Toshiro brought up.

"Even if they are with us, what or where are they going to do?" Diablo commented.

"He's right. Even though Aizen is gone, the other hollows won't allow us back into Hueco Mundo easily." Ichigo then had an idea.

"Don't worry, I have a solution to that."

**The last chapter is up next. It will wrap everything up.**


	25. Author's Note

To those that still read this story, and are waiting for me to update after so much time, I'm very sorry to say that I've decided not to continue it.

I'm very sorry that it is incomplete, but I've gotten bored writing it ever since I've moved on to creating my own original stories. I'm sorry if you ever wanted this to be finished, but it most likely will stay as is. If it is any consolation, anyone that has read my fanfics and especially those that have given reviews have helped me in my efforts at writing my own stories.

I understand if anyone of you are upset or even angry with me, but just understand that I need to branch out and try something on my own.

Thank you for reading.


	26. SURPRISE!

Now I know what all of you are thinking. "Pantera, what the f*** are you doing here after you said that you were going to stop writing?!" Well here me out. While I am still working on my own full length stories, there are still times when I think of different stories that I could make with Bleach, Hellsing, Devil May Cry, etc. And I also think, "Holy shit did my first attempt at writing this REALLY suck." All I did was pretty much rip dialogue and scenes from Bleach with my own little tweaks. After a few years of practice, I like to think that I've become a better writer, and maybe I'll try writing this again from scratch. It'll give me more practice for my writing, and I think it'll actually be an original story this time. So if any of you are still confused, think of me as a "free lance" writer. If I really get the urge to write fics then I will. If I don't, then don't be surprised if I'm absent for a while.

If any of you have any thoughts, feel free to share them with me. Again, I'm sorry for any kind of confusion.


End file.
